Hot Mess
by moosmiles
Summary: Clare uses her womanly whiles to protect Eli. Eclare. Flare. Misfits!
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Hot Mess  
Rating: R  
Chapter: 1  
Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation  
Summary: Clare uses her womanly whiles to protect Eli. Eclare. Flare. Misfits!  
Comments: "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Clare stared at her reflection in the body mirror fixed on her bedroom wall. She turned to the left, the right, and even turned to her back, checking herself out over her shoulder. She was dressed in a black halter corset with white polka dots and outlined in red tulle, black leather leggings that shined in the lighting, and bright red peep-toed high heels which added another three inches to Clare's height – all courtesy of Darcy's closet. Her faced had been glossed with a pale cream that she believed to be foundation, her cheeks flushed a soft pink from blush, and her eyes seemed almost smoky from the heavy dark brown eye shadow.

She smacked her bubble gum pink lips together in thought as she looked back up at herself, fluffing her curls which were pulled half back. "How could boys possibly be turned on by such an image? Disgusting."

But she had to do this. She had to make this sacrifice if only for the safety of Eli.

She looked down at the ring ornamenting her left ring finger. _"Pure hearts wait." _She grimaced, slowly pulling the ring off her finger and rested it on the top of her desk.

Clare took a deep breath, grabbing Darcy's black leather jacket off her desk chair, and slid it on.

**DTNG**

When Clare arrived at the ravine, she almost doubled over from the smell of drugs, alcohol, and urine. She opened her mouth, letting out a heavy cough as if to catch her breath. She stopped mid-cough at the sight of the boy she was looking for. She straightened up and headed over to the picnic table he sitting on top of, sashaying her hips seductively – the way she had seen both Darcy and Alli do so many times.

Fitz smirked at the sight of Clare – clad in nothing less than sex in a bottle. He bit his bottom lip, his leg shaking with anticipation. "Hey Sexy," he greeted.

Clare wanted to wince at the pet name, but grinned instead. "Hey yourself," she stated, popping her hip out to the side which caused her chest to rise out in the air. She slowly slid her jacket off her shoulders, letting it drop to the ground. She shuttered when the cold air wrapped around her so suddenly, causing Fitz to jump to his feet – though Clare doubted it was because she was shivering.

Clare took deep breaths slowly, her chest bouncing with each breath.

Fitz could not help but stare, licking his lips. The most conservative, reserved girl in school was standing before him in practically nothing. He took a few steps closer so he stood right before her and reached out, resting his hand on her left breast.

Clare closed her eyes, trying not to let out a gasp. She chewed on her bottom lip before looking up at him, "Fitz."

The sound of his name coming out of her mouth caused Fitz's eyes to fill with lust. He gave her breast a squeeze, wrapping his other arm around her waist to pull her closer. He leaned down, whispering, "Clare…"

Clare's eyes fluttered shut and she let out an involuntary moan at the feeling of his breath in her ear. She could feel her heart racing in her chest, thinking it would pop out from the extreme anxiety pulsing through her veins.

"Let's go somewhere," Fitz slid his free hand down her spine before resting it on the small of her back, playing with the hem of her slippery leggings, "private."

Clare's eyes widened at the request, but did not falter otherwise. She wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling herself up to his level, and crushed her lips against his. He kissed her back willingly, only to have her pull away. She took in a deep breath, nodding nervously, "Of course."

Fitz nodded, pulling half away from her so he could walk, but kept a good grip on her elbow to tug her along.

Clare looked around as they walked away, but paused at the sight of Johnny DiMarco sitting in a chair, drinking a beer while he read a book. She squinted in the dim light of the moon and fire to catch the title – _Of Mice and Men_. Drinking alcohol and reading a deep book - definitely Johnny.

Fitz took notice of Clare's attention and let go of her arm. He turned around, heading to a table and grabbed a bottle with a yellow label. "Edwards." Once Clare turned to face him, Fitz threw the bottle at her.

Clare gasped in shock, catching the bottle. She turned it around, reading the bright yellow label with fiery red words: _vodka_.

"Something to relax you, Gorgeous," Fitz stated, continuing his way to a van.

Clare followed him, clutching the bottle tightly in her hand, but stopped instinctly at the sight of the vehicle. The van looked like something out of a horror movie. The white paint had chipped, showing off the multiple times it had been painted before – with reds, blues, greens, blacks, and even yellows. The wheels had come off – she assumed to keep the car from shaking too much when people had sex inside – and rested on the bottom of the body. She quickly unscrewed the cap off the vodka bottle and took a long swing – it was the only way she would ever get in this death trap.

She coughed as the alcohol burned in her mouth, but gladly took another sip – for Eli.

She put the cap back on, crawling inside backwards. She closed the door and turned around, facing Fitz. She gasped at the sight of him shirtless in the little moonlight that shone through the windows. She fluttered her eyes, looking down at the faded red shaggy carpet on the floor of the van.

She twisted her fingers in the threading nervously as his fingers traced up her arm slowly. She took in a soft breath as the delicate touch ran along the top hem of her corset just above her right breast. She closed her eyes, her body tensing at his touch.

"You know… it's not fair that you get to wear a shirt," Fitz whispered hotly in her ear, his nose playing in her hair, "And I don't."

When Clare did not respond, Fitz laid a soft kiss on the side of her neck, pulling her into him.

Clare shook in his arms, partially from the cold, but mostly from nerves. "It's cold," she stated as he untied the lacy back of her tight corset.

"Then I'll have to warm you up." Fitz's words were cheesy, but they gave her comfort. It was something KC or Eli would have told her after walking to school in the rain.

The phrase was so consoling she did not realize her top was gone until she felt his warm mouth consume her breast, causing her to gasp suddenly. She stumbled back to get away, but only ended up lying on the floor.

Fitz quickly placed himself on top of Clare, trapping her. He crushed his lips against hers – she swore they were officially bruised from the force – and slid his hands up her sides quickly, fondling her breasts as if it would turn her on.

And it somehow did, surprising Clare. She could feel something warm forming inside her as if burning to get out – an odd passion she had never experienced before. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, kissing him back harshly when suddenly he pulled back.

"So…" he whispered hotly in her ear, grabbing her knee and wrapping it around her waist to pull her even closer. "What did you come here for, Sexy?" He skimmed his fingertips slowly up and down her covered thigh.

Clare closed her eyes in thought. Her blue eyes popped open, staring straight into his, and quivered underneath him as she spoke quietly, "If I sleep with you…" she started, swallowing hard to rid of the lump in her throat, but it only made it worse because her mouth was so dry, "you leave Eli Goldsworthy and Adam Torres alone."

Fitz's eyes gleamed with power as he smirked. He rubbed the bulge in his pants up against her most sensitive spot – causing Clare to toss her head to the side with a moan. "Okay," was his simple reply. "But we're doing this… my way."

Clare nodded softly, closing her eyes, as she felt his hands try to tug off her skin-tight leggings. She sighed heavily, resting her hands on his to relax him, and leaned up into him so she could reach behind herself to pull down the zipper on her leggings. She grabbed him by the back of his head, pulling him into another heated kiss.

Fitz willingly kissed her back, prying open her lips with his tongue, and quickly tugged off her leggings, along with her underwear. He swirled his tongue along the inside her mouth, causing a string of moans to leave her throat and into his mouth. He slid his hand down her spine, making her shiver anxiously, and he laid her back down carefully to toy with the buckle on his belt.

Clare tried to contain her giggles as he struggled to get his own pants off, pulling his boxers down with them. He furrowed his brow at her, "Don't laugh."

And without another word or movement, Fitz shoved himself inside Clare. Clare tensed in pain, turning her head to the side, and closed her eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out. Fitz did not seem to notice or care, enjoying the tight pleasure Clare's virginity gave him.

**DTNG**

When Fitz saw Clare at school the next day out front of Degrassi, he half expected the amazingly hot hooker dressed in her slippery leggings and sultry top which he had the honor of having sex with the night before.

Yet Clare was back to her normal self. She had half of her auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail with a white bow decorated with green polka dots and was wearing a green sweetheart cut dress with a strap that hung the dress perfectly over her neck. She had her golden cross necklace hanging down the cleavage of her dress. She stood there with her black and green shoulder back, clicking her black Mary-Jane heels together as if she was waiting for someone. Then a small gleam caught Fitz's eyes – oh, no she did not.

Fitz fearlessly stalked up to the girl in question. He reached out without a word, taking her hand.

Clare jumped in surprise, looking up at him. She snapped her hand back from his, "Fitz…"

"What the fuck are you doing wearing that anti-sex ring?" Fitz demanded, reaching for her hand.

Clare's eyes narrowed at him, "Not now, Fitz." She turned away from him, heading up the steps of Degrassi only to be followed.

"Then when?" Fitz questioned with a smirk.

Clare froze, letting out a deep sigh, "Lunch. Ravine."

Fitz nodded, running his hand up her arm slowly. "Just can't get enough of you, Mary," he hissed in her ear before walking passed her into the school.

Clare bit her lips together in deep thought, staring at the ground. _Mary. Obviously from the bible, duh. But which one? Virgin Mary? Mary Magdalene? Or that one Mary everyone forgets about?_ Clare prayed for the latter of the three choices: forgotten.

"Clare?"

Clare spun around with a relieved smile. "Eli." She was breathless as always.

Eli frowned at her in concern, furrowing his brow, "What did he want?"

Clare shook her head, shrugging, as she lied, "Just wanted to see if he could borrow my English notes. I told him I'd give them to him at lunch." She started inside.

Eli rose a questionable eyebrow, following behind her quickly, but grabbed her arm to turn her back to him. "Clare, you shouldn't be hanging around him," he stated once she faced him. He sounded concerned, but Clare could tell if she said much to him at this moment he would turn cocky. "He's bad stuff. You're…"

"I'm what, Eli?" Clare challenged his words, cocking an eyebrow.

"Lovely and I don't want to see your lovely face hurt," Eli replied, cupping her chin in his hand.

Clare stared into his bright green eyes, taking in a sharp breath. She bit her bottom lip as he leaned in, closing her eyes to prepare herself.

But, once again, Eli did not kiss her and just said, "I'll see you in class." He dropped his hold on her face, walking away.

Clare watched him, frustration raging through her. "Ugh!" she growled, pulling her shoulder bag back in place on her shoulder. Damn that boy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Hot Mess  
Rating: R  
Chapter: 2  
Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation  
Summary: Clare uses her womanly whiles to protect Eli. Eclare. Flare. Misfits!  
Comments: "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Clare stood by a small fire in the ravine. She wrapped her arms over her chest to keep herself warm, looking around for Fitz.

"Well if it isn't Saint Clare."

Clare spun around and could not help but sigh in relief. "Johnny, you scared me…"

Johnny DiMarco chuckled, shaking his head, "You know you shouldn't be here. It isn't safe for a girl like you."

Clare quirked an eyebrow, frowning at his choice of words, but let it go. She shrugged nonchalantly, but still felt a bit nervous. "I'm meeting Fitz."

Johnny furrowed his brow in thought. "Why would you…" He paused, a sly grin covering his face. He roared with laughter, "No way. You're Fitzy's mystery midnight hooker."

Clare scoffed offensively, "Excuse you?"

Johnny swallowed his laughter to explain, "Well, some of us saw Fitz go in the van with some really hot girl we nicknamed 'the hooker'. Man, if they knew…"

"But they won't," Clare cut him off anxiously. "Johnny, please. Don't… don't tell anyone." Clare's eyes were full of guilt and pain – the same look Alli had given him after they had sex.

Johnny sighed heavily with a nod, looking away, "Fine. I won't say anything."

Clare smiled sadly, nodding, "Thank you. I knew you weren't a total jerk."

"Yo Toots!"

Clare grimaced, recognizing the voice, and turned around. She quickly pulled a smile at Fitz, resting her hands on her hips, "Yeah?"

Fitz took a step towards her, suddenly almost too close for comfort – although it was a bit too late for that. "Y'know, that necklace," he gently rested his index finger on the golden cross resting in her cleavage, "it's very tempting. So very…" He paused, biting on his bottom lip, and could feel the sexual tension in the air. "Teasing."

Clare watched him with hazy eyes, unconsciously chewing on her bottom lip. She took in deep breaths, her chest rising up as if to let his hand rest on top of her breast. She closed her eyes, letting out a soft breath.

Fitz leaned in closer, whispering in her ear, "Now. Kiss me."

Clare felt goose bumps cover her body, but much more pleasingly than the night before. She leaned up, pressing her lips against his willingly.

Fitz cupped her neck, kissing her softly as if to ease her back into him. After all, this was not the same Clare that was there the night before. This Clare was still sweet, innocent, and naïve – at least to the rest of the world.

Clare felt something pulsing through her veins – maybe lust, just maybe. She slowly wrapped an arm around his neck, deepening the kiss ever so slightly.

Fitz – pleasantly surprised by Clare's actions - slipped his arms around her back to pull her into him. He pulled back after a minute and looked down at her with a soft smirk.

Clare stood in his arms, eyes closed, breath shallow, and absolutely speechless. She looked up at Fitz, eyes full of fear and mouth agape in shock.

"I see the way you look at him. And I know you have a lot of pent up sexual suspension…" Fitz started to ramble.

"Tension," Clare piped up bravely, correcting him. "Tension. Not suspension."

Fitz smiled a little at her willingness to correct him. "Tension. Right. And… I can help you with that. I won't hurt the punk and you and me get to have a little fun," he offered.

Clare looked down at the ground, sighing in frustration, "That wasn't the deal, Fitz."

"We can make a new deal," Fitz shrugged. "He's not gonna kiss ya anytime soon! And, hell, I'll kiss, make out, foreplay, tease, and fuck you anytime you want!"

Clare's face flushed in embarrassment at the easiness of his voice, punching him hard in the shoulder, while she chided him, "Keep it down!" She pouted in thought, watching him rub his arm.

While she was practically head-over-heels with Eli, she knew he had his chance and now another guy – while he was not Eli or exactly the most charming guy – was asking her to in the very least spend some sort of time with him and he did have a way with words.

Clare looked up at Fitz and rolled her eyes, smiling, "You tell anyone and I'll kill you."

Fitz laughed, pulling her back into him for another kiss, "Sure."

**DTNG**

Eli had been searching almost all day for Clare. He knew in the back of his mind that he was nervous to find her, but he also knew it was now or never. If only he could find her. He had not seen her since she left after math class, right around lunch. He hurried down the hallway to her locker and as if out of nowhere, Clare Edwards stood at her locker, staring into her mirror as if in a daydream.

"Clare!" Eli called out, walking over to her. "I… um, wanted to talk to you."

Clare turned to him and smiled, closing her locker to show him she was paying attention.

"So… if I wrote this…" Eli bit his bottom lip in thought. "Character – just some… some guy. And he happened to like this other character - a girl, of course - and wanted to ask he wanted to ask her out…" He sighed, finally looking at her. "How would I go about doing that?" he asked.

"Well…" Clare pursed her lips in thought and then a smirk broke out on her lips. "He could get down on his knees and beg her."

Eli narrowed his eyes at her, his voice losing enthusiasm, "Really?"

Clare shrugged nonchalantly; pulling her purse up on her shoulder, "Well, if he doesn't like her that much…" She took a few steps back from him.

Eli grabbed her by the elbow as if it had become a reflex, calling, "No. Wait!"

Clare turned back to him, her bow almost falling out of her hair. She reached up, fixing it ever so slightly, as he slowly dropped to his knees.

"Clare. Will you go on a date with me?" Eli asked, rolling his eyes. He narrowed his look at her, speaking through his teeth, "I swear, Clare…"

Clare could not help herself as she laughed, nodding, "Yes, Eli. I would love to."

Eli sighed in relief, getting back up on his feet, "Thank God."

Clare placed her hand on his chest, quirking a questionable eyebrow, "Who said you get to stand?"

Eli froze, his body tensing, and he tried his hardest not to show how nervous he was by her words.

Clare shook her head with a smile, "I'm just kidding." She pecked his cheek. "Relax. Take a joke," she said before leaving him.

**DTNG**

Fitz pulled Clare's dress up over her head before pushing her back against the floor of the van. His lips urgently kissed her neck, causing her to moan softly. She clutched his back tightly, digging her nails through his shirt and into his skin. She wrapped her legs around his waist while turning her head to try to get him to focus his mouth elsewhere.

"Fitz…" she whined softly, her bottom lip jutting out into a pout.

Fitz pulled his head back before rushing his lips straight into hers. He slid his hands down her sides, enjoying the shape of her body. Clare moaned against his lips as hers matched his hurried manor. She sighed softly, just barely opening her mouth enough for him to graze the inside of her mouth with his tongue. She moaned softly, dropping her head back away from his.

Fitz frowned, brushing his hand over the top of her hair, and kissed the corner of her mouth. "Clare," he whispered softly. He kissed her cheek. "What's up?"

Clare closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip, as the thought of Eli on his knees, asking her out, entered her mind. She shook her head, "Long day."

Fitz rested his head between her breasts, looking up at her mischievously. "Then I'll have to make it shorter than." He kissed her stomach harshly, causing her to giggle and squirm, while his hands traveled down to her hips. He fastened his thumbs in the hem of her underwear.

Clare relaxed a bit as the last garment of clothing slid down her legs. She closed her eyes with a soft sigh, but suddenly shivered at his breath on her most sensitive spot. He slowly slid his middle finger inside of her, causing her to gasp and arch up off the floor. "Fitz," she called out softly, grasping onto his shoulders.

Fitz smirked, enjoying the sound of his name from her voice. "What's up?" He slowly slid his finger out of her before forcing it back in, retracting a moan from her. He leaned forward, closer to her, and kissed her ever so softly on the nose.

Clare could feel the same hot passion bubbling she had felt the night before bubbling inside of her. She squirmed a bit and caught his lips with her own. She pulled back with a string of moans, holding tight to him as his pace quickened, suddenly hitting her most sensitive spot. She felt her breathing hitch, causing her body to shake with pleasure.

Fitz sucked on her stomach hungrily, hitting her spot harder and faster. He wanted so badly to give her the pleasure that would make her come back to him. After all, he could use this to his advantage.

Clare let out a moan that could pass for a scream as she finished. As soon as Fitz pulled his finger out for good, her body suddenly withered uncontrollably. She curled into a ball, shaking in shock, while trying to catch her breath.

"Hey," Fitz called softly, suddenly concerned. No girl had ever reacted in such a way. He reached out, running a hand over her bare back. "Clare, you okay?" he asked, curling up behind her and wrapping his arms around her stomach. He kissed her shoulder, enjoying the salty taste of her sweat while rubbing her stomach gently. "What's wrong?"

Clare leaned back into him comfortably. Having finally caught her breath, she spoke up quietly, "Nothing. Just… just in shock." She bit her bottom lip, her face flushing almost as much as her body. "That was amazing," she whispered in awe. She looked over her shoulder, eyes star struck. She tilted her head ever so slightly as she pressed her lips against his.

Fitz smiled against her lips, kissing her passionately. He carefully turned her to face him and slipped his tongue against her lips, prying them open. She slid her tongue against his, receiving pleasure from the sensation of his warm tongue playing with hers.

Fitz pulled back, surprising Clare, and whispered through heavy breaths carelessly, "You should get dressed."

Clare suddenly grabbed her dress, pulling it up against her to hide her nakedness. She looked down shamefully, her face flushing in embarrassment. She bit her lips together to keep tears from falling. She scooted to the furthest corner to hide as he got out of the van. She watched him, tears falling from her eyes, confused as to what she had done wrong. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried to herself.

**DTNG**

Clare stood in the Dot. She had gone home to change into something more casual and comfortable. She had pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants, a blue t-shirt that read "Degrassi Panthers" in bright yellow print, and a gray zipper hoodie. She scud her white tennis shoes against the floor as she stood by the counter, waiting for Eli to show up.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the time, again. 6:48.

"Clare. You sure you're okay?"

Clare looked up, across the counter at Peter and smiled. He had always been kind to her – she assumed it was because he had never gotten over Darcy. "Yeah, I'm… a little early," she assured.

"You want anything while you're waiting? Peppermint tea?" Peter offered with a smile. While he was always told "service with a smile", this one was much more genuine, much more kind.

Clare nodded, smiling a little, "Sounds great. Thank you." She dropped her purse on the counter, searching for her wallet when suddenly a hand dropped on hers.

"I got this."

Clare could not help but smile at the comforting sound of Eli's voice. She looked up at him and nodded, "Thanks."

Eli put three dollars on the counter for Peter to take and then turned to face Clare. "What's up, Plath?" he asked, cupping her cheek gently. He took notice of her bloodshot eyes and flushed face. "You look like you've been crying."

"I'm just stressed out about finals and stuff," Clare shrugged, but leaned into his touch comfortably. She reached out, taking his free hand, which caused him to pull her into him.

Eli wrapped both his arms around her protectively, rubbing her back instinctively. "Yeah, finals do that to a person. A normal person. But not usually a genius," he stated.

Clare blushed, resting her cheek on his chest. "Well, geniuses can be stressed out too."

Eli chuckled, smiling, "I'm just teasing, Clare."

Someone cleared their throat, causing Clare to stand up straighter – further from Eli. Peter stood on the opposite side of the counter, holding a disposable coffee cup filled with tea, but Clare could tell there was something else in his eyes – a sense of protectiveness. She smiled sheepishly, taking the cup, "Thank you, Peter."She nodded another thank you, taking a sip.

She turned back and smiled, "We should, um… sit."

Eli nodded, a smug smirk playing his lips, "Of course."

Clare grabbed her purse off the counter, resting it in the crook of her elbow, and headed to a nearby table. She sat down with a smile, thoughts of this afternoon with Fitz a million miles away.


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: Hot Mess  
Rating: R  
Chapter: 3  
Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation  
Summary: Clare uses her womanly whiles to protect Eli. Eclare. Flare. Misfits!  
Comments: "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Clare sat on a bouncy ball in the media immersions room, staring blankly at the empty document before her while chewing on her bottom lip in thought. She tilted her head to the side, her hair falling in her face. She pulled at the sleeve of her olive green sweater which was keeping her warm. The sweater rested over her white camisole with lacy edges while tight blue jeans covered her legs. She clicked her black boots together while pushing her hair out of her eyes.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the curve of her elbow, spinning her around on the ball, and immediately into a kiss. She gasped in shock, her eyes going wide, afraid it was Fitz. When she saw Eli at the other end of the kiss, she relaxed, sighing against his lips. She closed her eyes, kissing him back only to have him suddenly pull away.

"I thought you look stressed," Eli shrugged nonchalantly.

Clare nodded, exhaling heavily, "Yeah. Very stressed."

Eli nodded with his signature smug smirk.

Clare went to move, but realized his hand was still holding her arm. She smiled, raising an eyebrow, "Need something?"

"Yeah," Eli nodded. He leaned down, kissing her again, but a bit harder this time, sliding his arm around her back and pulling her into him.

Clare wrapped an arm around his neck, holding tight to him as she kissed him back. She dug her nails into his back as his tongue delicately brushed across her lips. She slipped her tongue out, tangling with his, causing a soft moan from both of them.

**DTNG**

Fitz had been looking for Clare all day, only to no avail. She had not shown up at the ravine during lunch like she had the day before. Now he was starting to wonder. He stopped by the window that overlooked into the media immersions room, peering inside. This was the only other place she could possibly be. And there she was, sitting on one of the bouncy balls, wrapped in the arms of Eli Goldsworthy as they kissed urgently.

Fitz felt anger growing inside of him. He turned around, finding Dave standing there, and shoved him into the wall. "Get the fuck out of my way!" he growled at Dave, wanting the innocent boy to tremble in fear. When Dave did exactly that, Fitz stormed away.

**DTNG**

Clare stood at her locker, looking for Alli's vampire books she had promised to have back as soon as Alli asked for them. It just turned out that Alli asked for them today. She sighed in frustration, running a hand through her hair. "Where the hell…"

"I was actually thinking 'what'."

Clare glanced into the mirror on her locker to make sure it was Fitz and then closed her eyes. "Not now, Fitz." She got on her knees, flipping through all the crap that had piled up in her locker so suddenly. "I have to find Alli's books."

Fitz shook his head, pulling her back up to her feet by the elbow, "No. Now." He spun her to face him. "What were you doing sucking face with Goldilocks?"

Clare's eyes went wide in annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest. She consciously covered her purity ring with her opposite hand so he did not notice. "He's my boyfriend," she stated. As soon as the words fell out of her mouth, she paused, biting her bottom lip in thought, "I mean… I think he is…"

Fitz shook his head, "You really just enjoy being scandalous, Mary."

Clare winced at the sound of her first name, frowning as she corrected him, "Its Clare."

Fitz rolled his eyes before pulling her into him and kissing her hard on the lips. She pulled back quickly, running backwards and smacking into her locker painfully. She winced, rubbing the back of her neck, and looked up at him nervously.

Fitz leaned down to her level, whispering in her ear, "You know you'll always be mine. Remember what your God dude said? Two become one."

Clare's eyes closed, the sound of his voice making her weak, yet she felt as if she would throw up from hearing his words. God had said that. She turned pale, starting to shake. She was Fitz's. Forever.

She took in a deep breath and started running, tears cascading down her face. She did not know exactly where she was running; she just was.

**DTNG**

Clare slammed the front door behind her, shaking as she stood in the entry way of her house. She held her hands out, her body shaking from fear and exhaustion. She bit her bottom lip, wiping the tears falling from her eyes, while taking shallow breaths.

"Clare, come here please."

Her mother's command made Clare jump at first, but when she realized whom it was, she settled down. She walked into the kitchen where her mother's voice had called from.

"What?" she asked, only to freeze in the entrance of kitchen, her face lighting up instantly. "Darcy!" she squealed, rushing to wrap her arms around her sister.

Darcy laughed, hugging her sister tightly, "Hey Clare." She ran a hand through Clare's short hair. "You're hair is so short! Why didn't you send me pictures?"

Clare shook her head, looking up at her sister, "I dunno. I – I… I got busy, I guess." She smiled, sighing heavily, and hugged her again. "I missed you so much!"

Darcy smiled, assuring softly, "Its okay, Clare. I'm home."

**DTNG**

Darcy and Clare sat across from each other at a table at the Dot, waiting for someone to come around and take their order. Clare stared at the glass table top, biting her bottom lip, while her feet dangled below her. She kicked at the table stand and bit her bottom lip in regret when her toe started to hurt.

Darcy quirked an eyebrow, watching her sister in silence. She sighed heavily, tilting her head to the side, "Clare… what's going on?"

Clare briefly directed her attention to her older sister before looking back down at the table. She gave a pathetic smile, shrugging, "Nothing."

Darcy opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the familiar voice of their server, "Hey Clare. What can I get - Darcy?"

Darcy looked to her left, her eyes going wide in surprise, "Peter."

Peter stood there, clutching his pad shakily as his mouth hung agape in shock. "Wow…" he whispered in awe.

Darcy could not help but smile, blushing bashfully as she looked down. "I was expecting Spinner."

Peter shook his head, finally finding his words, "No. Um… Spinner got married. To Emma."

"Emma Nelson?" Darcy laughed, looking back at him.

Peter nodded and then reached out¸ running his hand through her long brown hair, "You look amazing."

Darcy bit her bottom lip, sighing, "Peter, I'm so sorry." She looked up at him sadly, her eyes piercing his heart. "I'm sorry."

Peter shook his head, "Darc'…"

Clare sat awkwardly, clearing her throat.

Darcy turned to her sister, pulling back from Peter's touch. "Um… Clare, you order first. They changed the menu…"

Clare nodded, speaking quietly, "I'll just take a carmel late."

Darcy frowned, biting her lips together in concern. She looked up at Peter and sighed, "I'll have a cheese burger and a coke."

Peter wrote it down and nodded for Darcy to follow him to the bar, which she gladly obliged.

As soon as they disappeared to the bar, arms wrapped around Clare's torso from behind, causing her to jump.

Eli laughed, kissing her cheek as if to soothe her, "You okay?"

Clare sighed in relief, "It's you…"

Eli furrowed his brow in confusion, "Of course it's me. No one else would do this."

"Do wh…" But before Clare could finish her question, she had been spun around with her lips attached to Eli's. She smiled softly, wrapping her arms around Eli's shoulders as she deepened the kiss ever so slightly. Eli tilted his head to the side, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She gasped softly, wrapping her tongue around his.

Then suddenly, the warmth of his tongue was gone. Clare opened her eyes to find Eli beaming his smug smirk. He pecked her softly on the lips and whispered, "Clare..."

Clare smiled a bit, nodding, as she whispered back, "What?"

"Can I keep you?" Eli asked softly.

The words sent goosebumps throughout her whole body, causing Clare to shiver in his arms. She nodded, staring into his intense green eyes, "Yes."

Eli smiled, leaning in closer.

Clare bit her bottom lip, looking down bashfully. Only to never be met with lips.

Suddenly Eli moved back into the wall. Not moved; shoved.

Clare looked up, flabbergasted, gasping, "Fitz!"

Fitz stood over Eli, who had crumbled up on the floor, coughing to catch his breath. Fitz glared at Clare, pointing at her, "You fucking slept with me! You're mine!"

Eli did not even bother looking at Clare as he stood up, immediately throwing his whole body into a punch that met Fitz's face. Fitz stumbled slightly, shoving Eli again.

Clare screamed, standing up, "Stop it!" She looked at everyone in the grill, who just stared. "Peter!" she called out for help.

Peter rushed out of the back and stood between the two. "Hey! Quit it! Get out!" he shouted, standing between Eli and Fitz, grabbing Fitz.

Fitz snapped himself away from Peter, getting out of the grill as he wiped the blood from his dripping nose.

Peter looked at Eli. "Both of you," he stated with a sigh.

Eli looked at Clare helplessly before leaving in a huff.

Clare watched him, her eyes filling with tears. She closed her eyes, covering her face with her hands as she started to cry.

Darcy rushed to her sister and wrapped Clare up in her arms protectively. She sighed heavily, still slightly in shock, "Clare…"

Clare shook her head, pulling back from Darcy. "I have to… I have to fix this," she mumbled under her breath as she rushed out of The Dot.

**DTNG**

Eli sighed heavily and kicked at one of the wheels of his hearse. "Fuck," he shouted, closing his eyes in both physical and mental pain.

"Eli!"

Eli looked up from where he stood on the curb, his eyes falling upon Clare. He sighed, turning to get into the passenger seat of his car, but Clare grabbed his arm to pull him back.

"Eli, please!" Clare begged, her heart breaking as she tried to turn him towards her.

Eli swallowed his pride as he turned to look at her. His eyes were filled with more hurt than anger and he felt as if he would yell at her; shove her off of him; make her feel as miserable as he. Yet he could never say a foul word nor do a bad deed to her. He just tugged his arm gently out of her grip and shoved his hands in his pockets, muttering, "What?"

Clare sighed in relief, wiping at her eyes. "I did sleep with Fitz. But it was before I started dating you. It was before you asked me out. Back when you were just… an infatuation. He promised not to hurt you if I slept with him…"

"Yeah. That turned out well," Eli spat bitterly, immediately regretting his choice of words.

Clare could not help but cry, "But I love you, Eli. I love you. Not Fitz. You - you are… my best friend. I can't lose you just because I slept with another guy."

Eli shook his head, his eyes filling with tears, as he shouted, "But it wasn't just some other guy, Clare! It was Fitz! Sav is just some other guy. Drew is just some other guy. Fitz is the biggest asshole who is trying to make my life a living hell! And you slept with the enemy!"

Clare covered her face with her hands, sobbing uncontrollably at his words.

"Dammit, Clare!" Eli cursed as he started to cry. He looked at her, taking her biceps in his hands. He pulled her closer to him and brought his lips to her ear, whispering, "I have to go because I don't want to hurt you. I would never hurt you." With that, he let her go and made his way to his car.

**DTNG**

Fitz took a long swig out of the beer bottle, gazing into the fire as it flickered in the darkness. His eyes went wide when he swore he saw a body dancing in the fire.

"Fitz…" a soft voice called out to him.

Fitz shot up from the lawn chair he was lazing in, staring into the fire. "Clare…"

"Look up, Fitz."

Fitz closed his eyes before turning his head up and opening his eyes to find Clare on the opposite side of the fire. He rushed around the fire to her, cupping her cheek in his hand. He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head away.

Clare looked away from him, her body trembling. Her makeup had run down her face, leaving black and brown smudges from her eyes down her cheeks. Her lips were a faded red. Her bloodshot eyes stood out against the darkness of her ruined makeup. She bit her bottom lip as if it would keep her from shaking. She sniffled, starting to cry again, "You said you wouldn't hurt him…"

For the first time in his life, Fitz could feel his heart breaking. "Clare…" he frowned, running a hand through her hair. He sighed heavily, "I… I couldn't help myself. You're really screwing with me… You're just…" He trailed off, his eyes linking with hers her hurt ate him alive.

Clare leaned up slightly, closing her eyes as she kissed him softly on the lips, wrapping her arm around his neck for leverage. Fitz kissed her back willingly, pulling her closer to him. He carefully lifted her off the ground, his hands dropping to rest on her butt. She wrapped her legs around his waist, fastening on him for dear life, as she deepened the kiss.

Fitz stumbled slightly over to a picnic table, laying Clare down and placing himself between her legs. He looked at her in awe, sliding his hands up under her layers of clothing covering her stomach to feel the warmth of her skin.

Clare shuttered slightly, curving up towards him. She bit her bottom lip innocently, her eyes looking up into his shyly.

Fitz swallowed hard as his fingers traced her bra line. He leaned down slowly and kissed her hungrily. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him back. Her nails raked his jacket up his back, trying to get it off of his body.

Fitz could not help but smirk, pulling back a bit. "Want to make our own heat, huh?" he whispered hotly in her ear, causing her to shutter underneath him. He shook his head, "It's getting too cold, Gorgeous."

Clare sighed heavily, her lips jutting out into an adorable pout. She wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her pelvis against his. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, groaning softly. He shook his head with a smile, sliding his hands up the curve of her legs and under her skirt as he whispered, "You asked for this." He lifted his hips back from hers ever so slightly, sliding down her underwear. She smirked, fumbling with his belt and then his jeans. Once both were undone, she shoved his jeans and boxers down quickly.

Fitz kissed her softly on the lips, pushing hard into her. Clare gasped in shock, closing her eyes tight. She bit her bottom lip hard to keep from making too much noise as he slid slowly in and out of her.

He ran his hand through her hair, kissing her nose. "Baby, look at me," he whispered.

She fluttered her eyes open, meeting his gaze and smiled a little, letting out a soft moan, "Fitz…" He smirked, pulling her closer to him. She arched her back, her chest pressing up against his, and suddenly an overwhelming warmth filled her entire body. She clawed at his shoulders, gasping for air and tightening her legs around his waist, "God, yes…"

He felt her tighten quickly, moaning softly in her air, "Clare…" He shuttered, finishing much too quickly, at least for him. He smirked slightly when he felt her shriveling around him with a string of moans. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheeks. "Feels good, huh?" he whispered comfortingly.

Clare nodded, looking up at him in exhaustion, "Yeah."

Fitz smiled, brushing her hair out of her face, "I'm glad you came back."

Clare laid underneath him in astonishment. She could not believe how honest and genuine he was being. His eyes were filled with concern, care, love, fear – so much emotion she had never imagined he felt. She could suddenly read him like an open book – and she wanted to read more.

Clare ran her hand through Fitz's hair, pulling him closer while tilting her head to the side. "Me too," she whispered before pressing her lips softly against his.


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: Hot Mess  
Rating: R  
Chapter: 4  
Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation  
Summary: Clare uses her womanly whiles to protect Eli. Eclare. Flare. Misfits!  
Comments: "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Clare took a deep breath as she walked into Degrassi. She could already feel people staring; hear their voices whispering about the night before; about her, Eli, and Fitz; how she was nothing but a whore. She headed to her locker, her head hung lowly.

"Clare."

Clare looked up and smiled shyly at the sight of Fitz. "Hey Fitz," she greeted softly, wiping at her nose with her jacket sleeve.

Fitz smiled back at her bashfully. He gripped her elbows carefully, pulling her into him and kissed her soundly on the lips.

Clare hesitated for a moment, but instead of pulling back, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She arched into him, deepening the kiss ever so slightly.

Fitz pulled back from her with smile, "You're still in a good mood, huh?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, heading to her locker.

Clare's eyes locked on Alli and Eli standing several yards from them and bit her bottom lip, sighing, "Yeah… something like that."

**DTNG**

Fury boiled inside Alli as she marched through the theatre and right up to where Clare was working on the prop table in the left wing of the stage. She snapped the ear buds right out of Clare's ears, causing her friend to wince in pain.

"Ow. Alli," Clare whined, covering her sore ears. "What was that for?"

"For being a whore," Alli stated, slapping her hands on the table between them which made Clare jump back slightly. "You… whore."

Clare looked down at the mismatched table she had been organizing and sighed, mumbling quietly, "I'm not a whore."

"Oh, you're a whore. Selling your body to get something you want is prostitution. You're a whore," Alli explained, trying to contain her anger. "Do you know what you did to that poor boy? The boy who needlessly loves and cares for you…" she started to rant, throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

"Bullshit!" Clare snapped, cutting Alli off. "If he needlessly loves and cares for me so much, he would have made me feel wanted, not worthless. And I originally slept with Fitz to save Eli's ass because he doesn't know when to leave it be!"

Alli's jaw dropped in astonishment, cocking her head to the side as her hands landed on her hips."Originally?"

Clare shrugged nonchalantly, looking at the mess before her, "Sex is a sin, humanity sins, and I'm human."

"You've slept with him more than once?" Alli questioned in disgust.

"You're one to start pointing fingers, Alli," Clare stated, looking up at her fearlessly. "You've slept with Johnny and Drew. Multiple times."

Alli scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "My sex life is none of your business."

"Likewise," Clare retorted, starting to get annoyed. She sighed, "If you have a problem with me and my life, then don't talk to me."

Alli leaned across the table, narrowing her eyes, to get right in Clare's face."Trust me. I won't anymore. I'm done. I'm done with you, you two-timing, hypocritical, double-standard, bitching whore," Alli whispered venomously before turning on her heel and walking out of the auditorium.

Clare's bottom lip trembled as her eyes filled with tears, watching her best friend storm out on her. She closed her eyes, trying her hardest not to cry.

**DTNG**

Fitz hummed to himself as he carefully ran the carving knife over the side of the clay to make some basic shapes. His mood had not dropped all morning; he had not even felt the need to pummel the nearest kid; even Adam Torres. He looked at the oval shape he had cut out before gently cutting out the excess clay to make several beautiful layers of petals.

When Fitz got to his second layer of petals, a fist smashed into the mold, ruining his bud. He looked up, tightening his hold on the carving knife, to find Eli. Eli stood before him, his eyes narrowed, both hands folded into tight fists. His mouth turned into his signature smug smirk, shrugging innocently, yet speaking venomously, "Oops."

"What the fuck, man!" Fitz shouted, jumping up from his seat while dropping the knife on the table. He planted his fists on the table to keep from punching Eli out.

"You slept with my girlfriend is what," Eli accused.

Fitz held his hand up in defense, laughing, "She came to me first. She just happens to be a really good fuck and kind of a fun time. Especially when she…" Before Fitz could get another word out, Eli had tackled him to the floor, punching him hard in the face.

"Mister Goldsworthy!"Ms. Dawes shouted, rushing to separate her students. She pulled Eli by his arm to get him off of Fitz. "The both of you, Principal Simpson's office. Now."

Eli glared at Fitz, grabbing his backpack off the floor as they left the art room.

**DTNG**

Clare sat back in the swivel chair at her desk in the attendance office. She perked up at the sight of Eli and Fitz walking into the room, one after the other. She quirked an eyebrow in confusion, picking one of the large manila envelopes full of attendance records up off her desk and heading past the two.

Fitz gave her a pathetic smile as if to assure her everything was okay before walking into the principal's office.

Clare bit her bottom lip, waiting for the door to shut before heading to the filing room. Somehow she still was not convinced that the situation was getting any better.

**DTNG**

Fitz sighed heavily, sitting on a picnic table in front of Degrassi as he waited for Clare to get out. He lit his cigarette before putting it in his mouth for drag. And just as he took in his first deep breath, a hand snatched it from his mouth. He frowned as he looked up at Clare.

"You're not smoking around me," Clare stated before moving closer to him to give him a kiss in replacement of the drug. She cupped the back of his head with her hands, scraping her nails against his scalp gently. She tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth playfully, moving to straddle his lap.

Fitz smiled, wrapping his arms around her and rested his hands on the small of her back. He tilted his head to the side, his eyes fluttering slightly. He suddenly froze, his eyes going wide as his eyes fell upon Eli.

Eli stood at the top of the stairs in front of Degrassi, gripping his backpack strap as it hung carelessly on his left shoulder. His eyes glared daggers at the couple, biting his bottom lip to create some sort of physical pain. Alli stood beside him, her face showing her clear disgust for the couple. She grabbed Eli by the elbow, leading him somewhere; anywhere as long as they got away.

Fitz opened his mouth, kissing Clare harder as he pulled her tighter to him. He slid a hand up under her jacket and sweater, gently rubbing her soft skin.

Clare pulled her head back, taking in a deep breath since she could no longer feel Eli's eyes bearing into her. She touched her warm, flushed cheeks with a small frown. "What the hell did you do today?" she demanded, rolling off his lap and to a spot on the table next to him.

Fitz sighed, looking at her innocently, "I didn't do anything. He hit me."

Clare quirked an eyebrow, biting her bottom lip skeptically. "Fitz…" She took in a deep, hesitant breath before speaking her mind, "If we're going to… do this, you can't lie to me."

Fitz was not sure which to be more astonished by: Clare's assumption of their relationship status or her disbelief in his words. He looked down at the ground, his jaw hung open.

"Fitz…?" Clare sighed softly, gripping his bicep. When he did not respond, she rested her chin on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck with her head softly.

Fitz looked at her and smiled, pressing his lips softly against her forehead. "I just wish you'd believe me. Eli's not perfect enough to deserve you're innocent thoughts of him," he whispered softly in her ear.

Clare pursed her lips together, closing her eyes as they filled with water. "I know."

**DTNG**

"_Please talk to me."_

Eli stared at the text message on his phone, his heart breaking at the thought of Clare all over Fitz like he had seen earlier – but more intimate. He knew he wanted to see her – desperately. But he did not want to seem desperate. He wanted to be stronger. Stronger than her. If he showed any more weakness than he already had, she would walk all over him.

Eli sighed heavily, hitting a button on his phone to go to the texting screen. _"Meet me at Alli's party."_

It was barely a minute later when he received her text – as if she had been waiting for him. _"Okay. I'll see you tonight."_

Eli snapped his phone closed, his eyes shutting at the thought of what Alli would say if she knew he invited her. He would never have the option to reproduce. He shuttered at the thought of a knife cutting off his most private part, his hand subconsciously cupping the front of his pants.

**DTNG**

Fitz wrapped his arm around Clare from behind once they walked into Alli's house, whispering loud enough for her to hear over the music, "So why are we here, again?" His hands slid slowly down her stomach and under the front of her leather pants.

Clare gripped his wrist, slowly pulling his hand out and up the front of her curves, knowing he would think she were playing a game of peek-a-boo with him. "To hang out," she shrugged, starting to walk away from him to get something to drink out of the kitchen.

Clare froze in the doorway of the kitchen at the sight of Eli and quickly rushed to the bathroom. She had to impress him tonight – there was no way she was leaving until she was alone with Eli Goldsworthy. She had already committed adultery with Fitz on several occasions; one night with Eli could mean his heart and, hopefully, a new beginning for her.

Clare tilted her head to the side, biting her bottom lip as she checked herself out in the bathroom mirror. She had tied the lace in the back of her silver corset tight enough to make her breasts bounce with the smallest breath. Her leather pants hugged her curves tight enough to make her look a bit bootylicious. She was hoping to get stares from every angle. Her feet were pained by her four inch red stilettos which matched the accent color of her lusciously pouting lips and ruffled clutch. Her eyes were a smoky gray which made her blue eyes pop. She ran her hands through her curly hair, hoping to make a messy-sexy look.

When she was finally satisfied with her look, Clare walked confidently out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. She did not even bother starting off small and instead went straight for one of the vodka bottles sitting on the counter.

Clare was in the middle of pouring her first shot when a hand rested on top of hers. She smiled a bit, turning her head to find Eli in a Black Sabbath t-shirt and some ripped jeans. She let her lips rest in a seductive pout, batting her lashes a bit at him. "Hey gorgeous," she whispered hotly, setting the bottle down. She picked up the shot glass and threw her head back as she downed the alcohol. She closed her eyes, pursing her lips with a soft moan because it burn in her throat and to turn Eli on.

Eli could not help but just stare at the creature before him, his mouth hung slightly agape. She was the image of sex and confidence; something he had never imagined as Clare Edwards to be. He bit his bottom lip, trying to keep from crushing his lips against hers. He let go of her hand and held his out to her, offering, "Dance?"

Clare beamed innocently through her smoky exterior, taking his hand willingly. She followed him out to the living room.

_Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah.  
Just zip your lips like a padlock and meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox.  
I don't really care where you live at just turn around boy and let me hit that.  
Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat just show me where your dicks at._

It only took Clare a second to turn her back to him and press herself back against him. Eli's breathing hitched at the touch of her body against his, afraid to move against her. Clare furrowed her brow slightly, reaching back to take his hands and planted them on her hips. She slowly ground her hips back into his. When he continued not to move, she spun around to face him. Blue eyes locking with green eyes immediately.

_Music starts  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love  
With this song  
So just hush baby shut up  
Heard enough  
Stop stop stop talking that  
Blah blah blah think you'll be getting this nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my car car car  
If you keep talking that blah blah blah blah blah.  
Boy come on now  
Come put a little love in my glove bag  
I wanna dance with no pants on_

Clare tilted her head to the side a bit, leaning into him, and kissed him softly on the lips. Eli kissed her back willingly, his hands sliding from her hips onto her butt. She slid her own hands up under the back of his shirt, raking her nails lightly against his skin. He shivered slightly, tightening his hold on her butt cheeks to push her pelvis into his.

Clare pulled back from him a bit, mouthing, "Take me."

Eli knew he did not need to be asked twice. Clare wanted him and there was no way he could deny her that pleasure; after all, he wanted her as well. He gripped her hand in his and rushed to find the nearest empty room.

Clare jumped Eli as soon as he locked the door. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, immediately nibbling on the sensitive skin behind his ear. He rested his hands on the bottom her thighs to support her, his eyes rolling to the back of his head with a soft moan. She raked her nails down his back and then up to pull at his shirt.

"Clare…" he moaned breathlessly, his fingertips trying to get the skin-tight leather pants off from the back of her waist.

She blew hotly in his ear as she whispered sweetly, "Yes?"

"Oh my god…" he sighed heavily, shuttering from her breath on him. "The… the… We need to…"

"Lay down?" Clare questioned, her blue eyes full of masked innocence. She jumped off him, catching him by surprise. She slowly made her way to the bed in the room, her hips sashaying from side to side. She laid back on the bed, her hair falling in her eyes.

Eli bit his bottom lip harshly, hardening inside his jeans at the sight before him. His heart slowed, gripping his sweaty palms into fists, and then suddenly stopped. If he did this, if he slept with Clare, this would change everything.

Clare furrowed her brow in confusion, calling out softly in concern, "Eli…?" Sweat started to mist across her body nervously. She had been positive that her charade would impress Eli enough to want her; love her; touch her; need her.

Eli blinked out of his nervous trace at the sound of his name and smiled with a chuckle. "I'm coming," he assured, rushing to lie beside her.

Clare looked at him with a smile, whispering innocently, "What are you going to do to me?" She bit down on her index finger shyly, batting her eyes.

The innocent act was almost too much for him to bear. He swore – prayed- Fitz had lied about Clare's virginity – that her virginity was still intact. Her sudden shyness proved she was still a virgin – right? "Clare…" Eli sighed heavily, resting his hand on her hip. "I only want to do this if you're okay with it."

Clare nodded assuringly with a smile, "I'll be fine, Eli." She took his face in her hands and kissed him softly on the lips.

Eli searched her eyes, his own hazing over with passion. He kissed her back, his hands travelling to the top of the lacy back. With one tug, the whole corset came loose. She ran her hand through his hair, drawing him closer to her as she deepened the kiss. She pulled back after a minute, cupping his cheek gently in her hand while stroking his soft skin with her thumb. "You're not wearing eyeliner," she whispered, staring into his eyes.

He could not help but laugh a little, slowly removing her corset that covering her body. He nodded, "I know. Weird, huh?"

She nodded slowly and moved to lay back on the bed, pulling him on top of her. She raked at his shirt, pulling it over his head before quickly removing his belt.

He rested his hands on hers with a smug smirk. "Relax. I'm not going anywhere," he reassured, running a hand through her curls. He placed a soft peck on the tip of her nose, causing her to giggle. Her laughter was short lived since he quickly moved his mouth to her pulse point, turning her laughter into low, drawn out moans. She tilted her head back unconsciously to give him a better angle, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. He gladly obliged, his open-mouth kisses switching in hungry nips and sucks. She arched slightly, her moans continuously getting louder. But he would only be satisfied after a dark purple mark was left on her neck.

When he was finally content with the large mark on her neck, his mouth slowly trailed down to her left breast. He took her nibble in his mouth, gnawing gently, while he took her other breast in his hand to tease her.

Clare groaned, turning her head to the side. "Eelllliiiiiiiiii…" she whined between moans, shifting underneath him.

Eli could not help himself as he smirked, resting his head between her breasts to look up at her. "What?" he asked, grabbing her wrist and bringing it to his mouth. He separated her middle finger from the rest and slowly brought it into his mouth, sucking hard on the digit.

Clare bit her bottom lip, watching him intently, while trying to sit up.

Eli sat up, straddling her stomach carefully to keep her from moving underneath him. He pulled her finger from his mouth and looked down at her, running his own fingers through her messy curls. "You are so beautiful," he whispered hotly, slowly tracing her face with his fingertips which caused her to shutter.

Clare's teeth cut through her lip, causing her to gasp with a small wince. She blinked, pushing the ache to the back of her mind. She sighed softly, "Eli, I can't wait much longer."

Eli nodded in agreement, "I know. Neither can I."

Clare smiled a bit, reaching up and grabbing him by his face into a kiss. Eli kissed her back softly, rolling them onto their sides. He rested his hands on the clasp of her pants, quickly undoing them. He rolled them down her legs, successfully getting them off with the help of her shimmying. His mouth hung in disbelief at the realization of her most private area uncovered; she had gone commando. She pulled her head back, starting to work on his jeans. Once they were off, he grabbed her knee, bringing her leg around his hip. She unconsciously brought her other leg around his hip, clasping her ankles together behind him.

Clare rested her hands on his chest, shoving him onto his back while rolling on top. She pushed his boxers down to his knees and took his manhood into her hand, causing him to shutter. She slowly guided him inside of her, pushing down on him with a gasp. She laid her chest against his, resting her hands on his shoulders.

His eyes went wide with a gasp as he felt her tighten around him. He placed his hands on her ass, gripping her skin with his nails. She threw her head back with a moan, slowly setting the pace. She tightened around him with every movement. She froze suddenly when he hit a spot deep inside her, causing her to whither against him. A feeling she had never experienced with Fitz. While she had felt the warm, tight feeling in her stomach before; the feeling of pleasurable pain had never affected her before and it was so overwhelming.

He slid his hands from her rear to her hips, slowly rocking her hips with his and continued to hit her G-spot. He wanted to smirk, but he knew his moaning would never let him. She dug her nails into his skin, her moans getting louder with each thrust, "Eli! Eli! Eli! Eli!"

"God yes…" Eli gasped between moans, pressing his body tighter against hers. He leaned up, crushing his lips against hers into a passionate kiss. He tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth and she opened her mouth for him, her tongue crashing with his in a war to conquer each other's mouths. Her moans traveled into his mouth, his body getting stiffer when the vibrations hit his throat. He lifted her hips gently and then quick and hard dropped her right where he wanted her, continuing this process.

Clare pulled her mouth back from his, the heat inside her about to boil over. She threw her head back, arching her body against his. She shuttered when she tightened to her limit, gasping into a string of moans as she fell over the edge. Her body withered on top of Eli's. Eli could not help himself as he also came, continuing to move them to work them through their orgasms.

When both finally finished, they lay there collapsed in each other's arms, their bodies stuck together by sweat. Eli ran his hand gently through her hair, pressing a soft kiss against her forehead. Clare closed her eyes with a soft sigh, cuddling comfortably against him.

"I love you," Eli whispered softly into her hair.

Clare froze, her heart stopping. She felt overwhelmed with tears as she looked up at him, meeting his innocent, passion-filled eyes. She cupped his cheek with a small smile as she started to cry, "I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: Hot Mess  
Rating: R  
Chapter: 5  
Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation  
Summary: Clare uses her womanly whiles to protect Eli. Eclare. Flare. Misfits!  
Comments: "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Clare closed the front door, tiptoeing her way through the living room to the staircase. Just when she thought she was in the clear, her mother's voice shouted, "Mary Clare Edwards!"

Clare winced at the sound of her full name before turning to her mother.

Helen sat at the kitchen table, her face red with fury. "Where have you been! What are wearing!" she demanded, shock rising through her. She had no idea her daughter owned such an outfit to make her look like tramp.

Clare shrugged nonchalantly, "I was at Alli's. This was Darcy's. I thought I'd borrow it for the night." She ran a hand through her disheveled curls, tilting her head to the side.

"You look like a whore! And as far as I've heard, you've been parading around with boys, as well!" Helen snapped, narrowing her eyes at her daughter.

"They're just boys!" Clare exclaimed in annoyance. "Look just because Dad fucks everything with a vagina that moves, doesn't mean that I'm going to sleep around!" She immediately regretted her words, taking a step back in shock.

Helen's eyes went wide in shock as they filled with tears. She lowered her eyes to look at the kitchen table. "Get out," she whispered.

Clare furrowed her brow, "Excuse me?"

"Get out. I said get out!" Helen raised her voice at her daughter, struggling not to cry. "You're not welcome here anymore." With that, she walked upstairs.

Clare's eyes went wide in shock, her filling with tears. Everyone, even her own mother, had turned against her. She bit her bottom lip as she rushed out of the house. She wrapped her arms around her almost naked body, shivering in the cold. She sighed heavily, scratching her head as she started to cry.

She pulled her phone out of clutch, dialing a number quickly. She sighed in relief when she heard a voice at the other end, "Hey. Can you pick me up?" She shook her head, wiping her eyes, "No, I'm fine. Really… Okay. Bye."

**DTNG**

Eli laid down in his bed, glancing over at Clare as she cuddled into his covers, closing her eyes exhaustedly. She reached out, grabbing his hand. He gave her hand a comforting squeeze while brushing her hair out of her face with his free hand. She sighed contently, quickly falling to sleep.

Eli took in a deep breath, watching her sleep soundly. He was dying to get closer to her, but knew he would wake her and hated to disturb her in such a calm state. Worry ate him alive as he lay beside her. When he had gotten her call, he did not need to think twice about picking her up. Even when he had got her back to his house, she had refused to give him any details. He did not press because his heart had already broken enough at seeing her cry.

Eli brought her hand to his mouth, giving her knuckles a soft kiss. He saw a small smile appear on her lips and smiled himself. He rested his head on the pillow beside hers and closed his eyes, content upon seeing her smile.

**DTNG**

Clare smiled softly as the smell of coffee filled her lungs, waking her. Her eyes fluttered open and fell upon Eli, who was sitting next to her with two mugs full of coffee. She giggled slightly, sitting up next to him, "You're sweet."

Eli nodded, handing her the mug, "You've had a long night. You can use a treat."

Clare took the mug willingly with a heavy sigh, leaning back against the headboard. She took a long sip, causing her to smile for a minute at the flavor of cinnamon and vanilla. She looked back at him, tilting her head to the side, "Thank you."

Eli almost rolled his eyes, but caught himself. He did not want to upset her further but he knew she would never get over it if she did not talk about what happened. "You don't have to talk about it. But, Babe, you'll only hurt more if you don't," he informed quietly before taking a sip of his coffee.

Clare bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. She knew by hesitating, she would only make herself feel worse. She wanted to tell Eli, yet it was too soon. She looked back at him and sighed, "Not yet, Eli. I don't feel well enough."

Eli nodded and leaned over, kissing her forehead gently. He ran a hand through her hair and gave her a small smile, "We should get going." He got up, setting his empty cup on his nightstand. "You need to get stuff from your house."

Clare nodded, handing him her mug, "Yeah. Thanks." She gave him a small smile and watched him leave the room. She sighed heavily, looking at her pile of clothes she had changed out of when she got to his house that morning. There was no way she could wear that out in public.

**DTNG**

Clare pulled Eli's jacket tight around her, covering up her corset. She shifted uncomfortably where she sat in the passenger seat next to Eli, damning herself for wearing such uncomfortable clothes. She swore every time she would move her leather pants got tighter. She sighed in annoyance, taking a long swig of coffee.

Eli glanced over at her, slightly concerned by her actions. He reached over, taking her hand to soothe her. "You look fine. You can't even see your corset," he assured, stroking her knuckles with his thumb.

Clare looked up at him, smiling softly as her eyes filled with tears. She bit her bottom lip hesitantly, dying to find the words to tell him what happened. "I-I…"

Eli furrowed his brow, glancing over at her. "Hold on, Babe," he whispered softly, pulling into the nearest parking lot. As soon as he parked, he turned his full attention to her – literally. "What's up?" he asked gently, coaxing her carefully into talking.

Clare felt her heart stop. She knew exactly what she wanted to say, but they were in a good place right now. She did not want to ruin it with a confession of her sex life. "I got kicked out," she finally whispered. It was not a lie, yet it was not what she knew he needed to hear.

Eli sighed heavily, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her into him. "Oh, Blue Eyes. I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear.

Clare buried her head in the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms around his torso. She closed her eyes, resting her cheek on his shoulder. "It's okay."

Eli sighed, "Why?"

"Because I have you," Clare replied hopefully, running a hand through his hair.

Eli shook his head, "No. Why were you kicked out?"

Clare pulled back from him, taking in a sharp breath. She needed to get as far away from him as she could when she told him. She sighed heavily, "Because I'm a whore."

"You're not a whore," Eli assured, going to rub her arm.

Clare shrugged him away, shaking her head, "I am, Eli."

Eli furrowed his brow, shaking his head, "One night of sex with one guy doesn't make you a whore, Clare."

Clare bit her bottom lip, tears filling her eyes again. She looked away from him, her heart breaking enough without even having to see his face.

Eli frowned, starting to get confused and concerned. "Clare…"

"I slept with Fitz," Clare mumbled softly, her lips trembling the entire time.

Eli clenched his hands together into fists, gritting his teeth together in anger and hurt. He lunged forward, punch the glass of the window on either side of her head, screaming in her face, "You what!"

Clare burst into tears, fear filling her body. She slowly reached behind herself for the handle to the door.

"Fuck, Clare!" Eli shouted, still in her face. He pulled back from his intimidating position to hit the steering wheel hard. "You really slept with him…"

Clare dropped her hand, looking up at him as she wiped her eyes. She nodded, "Yeah…"

"Why? He's an asshole. He doesn't love you. I love you!" Eli exclaimed, fighting back tears. He took her hand, kissing her palm. "I love you," he breathed against her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

"The first time… it was to save your ass," Clare stated, sniffling slightly. "But after that… you didn't want me. He did. He cared and made me feel wanted." She shut her eyes tight, trying to push the image of Fitz inside of her out of her mind. "But I want you. I love you. I love you so damn much." She looked up at him. She slid across the seat on her knees, taking his face in her hands. "Eli, I love you. You are my best friend and it killed me. That's why I-I went to the party. I knew doing what I did would you get back."

Eli searched her eyes, his mouth parted ever so slightly as her confession overwhelmed him. He closed his eyes, shaking his head as he started to cry. "No, Clare. You used me."

Clare shook her head, crying with him, "Oh my god, Eli; it's like I took your virginity! You slept with Julia for two years!" She gasped, biting her tongue as soon as it came out of her mouth.

Eli's mouth dropped in shock as he stared at her. "God, when do you turn into a bitch?" he spat at her through tears.

Clare ran her hand through his hair, "Eli, I… I didn't mean that."

Eli gripped her wrist, pulling it away. He tightened his grip on her, twisting her arm slightly, as he leaned in closer to her. "Don't you ever, ever talk about Julia again! You have no fucking right to talk about her like that! You fucking whore!" he shouted merely an inch from her face.

Clare screamed out in pain, tears now flooding from her eyes, "Eli, stop!" She tried to pull her arm away, but he only held on tighter. "Eli, you're hurting me!"

Eli's eyes went wide in shock, immediately letting her go. "Oh my god…" he whispered, astounded by his reaction.

Clare collapsed back on the seat, barely able to catch her breath. She pulled the sleeve of his jacket over her hand and rested it on her chest. She closed her eyes, echoing him, "Oh my god…"

Clare opened her eyes, looking up at Eli, freighted. She reached up with her good hand, causing him to wince at the thought of her slapping him. He was slightly surprised when she grabbed him by the collar, pulling him down on top of her. "We're even," she whispered softly in his ear, shuttering painfully.

She turned her head, taking his lips without her own. He sighed softly against her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer. He slipped a hand down her side to her knee, pulling it around his waist, and ground his hips into hers. She groaned softly into the kiss, giving him the perfect moment to slide his tongue into her mouth. She sighed softly, her tongue attacking his back.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, tugging his jacket off of him from the back, while trying her hardest to ignore the pain shooting through her arm. He pulled back from her slightly, taking his jacket and shirt off. He leaned back down, staring into her eyes in awe, "You have pretty eyes."

She flushed, turning her head away in embarrassment. "Thank you," she whispered back.

He pressed his nose against her cheek, turning her head back to him while consuming her mouth with his own. He slid his hand up the back of her jacket, carefully removing her arms from the sleeves. He pulled them to a sitting position, lifting her off the seat to untie her corset.

Once her top was removed, Clare felt as if she could finally breathe. She pulled her head back from Eli's, her face aglow with a mischievous smirk. She shoved him away gently, climbing over the seat to the spacious back. She bit her bottom lip, making a 'come here' motion with her index finger.

Eli could not help but grin, climbing over the back seat. He slowly crawled on his hands and knees to reach her as she undid her leather pants slowly with her good hand. Once he reached her, he leaned over, grabbing the top hem of her pants with his teeth and slowly, with the help of his hands tugging them down from the bottom, removed her last layer of clothing from her body. She trembled as she watched him, gripping his hair with her good hand.

Once her pants were removed, Eli hooked her knees on his shoulders, barely touching the folds of her clit with his tongue. The sound of his name moaned from her lips assured him to keep going. He pushed the loose skin back with his tongue before circling her most sensitive spot. She gasped, shuttering in pleasure, while trying to keep herself balanced on his shoulders. She wrapped her legs around his head, taking away all bit of balance left in her, and fell back on the floor with a squeak, leaving him behind.

Eli's eyes went wide in shock as he leaned down to Clare, running his hand through her hair to feel for a bump. "Are you okay?" he asked breathlessly.

Clare coughed from having the wind knocked out of her. She nodded, speaking when she finally caught her breath. "I'm amazing," she whispered contently.


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: Hot Mess  
Rating: R  
Chapter: 6  
Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation  
Summary: Clare uses her womanly whiles to protect Eli. Eclare. Flare. Misfits!  
Comments: "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Fitz stood in front of Clare's locker, pacing in a small four foot line as the words he wanted to tell her tried to fit together in his head. He mumbled his scattered thoughts under his breath, clutching the small, purple gift bag in his hand.

"Fitz?"

Fitz froze at the sound of his name, looking up at Clare and immediately smiling. "Clare," he sighed, his breath hitching at the sight of her; it was as if a light glowed around her, giving her the look of an angel.

Clare rose an eyebrow, smiling at him sweetly, "What's up?"

Fitz blinked, holding the bag out to her, "Um… this is for you." Clare took it willingly, opening the bag and pulled out a small clay rose; while the stem was a regular green, the petals were each a different color as if to make a rainbow. Her mouth opened slightly, looking up at him as he spoke. "I made it over the weekend because I had to leave during art on Friday. I… I thought you'd like it."

Clare smiled with a nod, "I love it." She sighed heavily, staring at it for another minute before gently setting it back in its packaging. "But I can't accept this," she informed sadly, handing the bag back to him.

When she placed the bag in his hand, Fitz could feel his heart break. "Wh-why not?" he asked, stuttering slightly.

"I'm with Eli," Clare stated simply, pulling her purse back up on her shoulder.

Fitz felt his eyes well with tears, but he refused to let anyone see him cry. Instead, he grabbed the nearest kid and shoved them onto the floor before storming off.

Clare watched him helplessly before closed her eyes in pain. She knew she did the right thing. She adored Fitz, but she could not lead him on anymore.

**DTNG**

Fitz found his way into the auditorium. He made his way to the left wing – Clare's usual workspace. He took in a deep breath, shaking all over as the pain eased its way through his body. Tears started to fall from his eyes as his heart ached.

How could he have fallen for her? How could he be in love with her? She was just another good time – another fuck. Yet somehow, looking at her made him want to die, yet fly high in the air at the same time. He loved her. He had never experienced such an overwhelming emotion in his life.

He closed his eyes, reaching into his pocket for his knife. He flipped it open and stared at the sharp blade intensely. Killing Eli would be so pleasurable, but, in a way, it would be giving them what they want – a reaction.

He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, shaking as he lifted the knife to his wrist. He stabbed him himself harshly, biting his lip hard to keep from crying out and, instead, winced in pain. He stood there for a minute in that position, his eyes staring into the wound, before sliding it down his arm in a deep, vertical gash. He dropped the knife, falling to his knees while holding his wrist against his chest. He closed his eyes, slowly dropping himself into a laying position underneath the props table.

**DTNG**

Clare sighed heavily, dropping her backpack and purse in one of the auditorium chairs. She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. She should have been in class, but she needed to get away from all the drama.

She started up the stairs to the stage, heading to her prop table. She stopped suddenly at the sight of a body under the table, a muddled line of blood drug from the person's feet to where they lay under the table. Her eyes went wide, screaming as loud as she could in fright. She rushed under the table and felt as if she would throw up. "Fitz…" she trailed off in shock, tears filling her eyes.

She placed his head carefully in her lap, running a hand through his hair and then down across his pale cheek. "Fitz, wake up," she whispered, trying to wake him up. She closed her eyes, starting to cry. "Fitz, please..."

Fitz's eyes fluttered open exhaustedly, looking up at her. He swallowed hard, mumbling, "Clare…"

Clare's heart stopped at the sound of his voice, looking down at him. "Oh my god," she sighed heavily. "Babe, stay with me, okay?" she begged, running one hand through his hair while the other gently held his gushing arm.

Her words fell upon death ears as Fitz closed his eyes. His head rolling to the side, starting to lose consciousness again.

"Fitz!" Clare shouted in his face. She gently set his head down on the floor. She took off her white sweater, wrapping it around his arm tightly. She leaned into his arm, pushing pressure onto it, to clot the wound, with all her might.

She looked around frantically, screaming out for help, "Somebody! Anybody! Help! Please! HELP!"

**DTNG**

Clare stood over Fitz's hospital bed, her eyes staring at his weakened frame. She reached out, running a hand through his hair. She leaned down, kissing the corner of his mouth only to be met with a tilt of his head and his lips against hers.

She sighed in relief, kissing him back softly on the lips while her hand cupped his cheek gingerly. She pulled her head back a bit with a smile. "Thank god," she whispered before kissing him again.

He kissed her back willingly, running his good hand through her hair. He pulled back after a moment and sighed softly, "Clare, I'm sorry."

"You better be fucking sorry," Clare snapped softly, tears running down her cheeks. "You really scared me."

Fitz smiled a bit at the sound of her words, reaching up and cupping her cheek. "I love you," he stated, stroking her cheek gently with his thumb.

Clare smiled, looking into his eyes, "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

_Title: Hot Mess  
Rating: R  
Chapter: 7  
Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation  
Summary: Clare uses her womanly whiles to protect Eli. Eclare. Flare. Misfits!  
Comments: "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Fitz quietly snuck up behind Clare as she worked on the prop table in the auditorium. She was bobbing her head, which meant he did not have to be so quiet because she was listening to music, but you can never be too careful. He placed his hands on her hips while laying open-mouth kisses against the side of her neck.

Clare jumped slightly in shock, turning her head to get a look at the person beside her and smiled. She spun around, capturing his lips with her own only for a moment. When she pulled back, she smirked as she chided quietly, "Bad boy."

Fitz met her smirk with a mischievous grin, sliding his hands from her hips to her ass and giving her cheeks a squeeze. She jumped into him with a squeal before looking around. She took his wrists carefully and led him to the set shop.

After making sure they were alone, Clare pulled her hair out of its ponytail and shook her curls out, pulling him back to her by the front of his shirt. She kissed him hard on the lips, sliding her arms around his neck. Fitz kissed her back willingly.

"Clare…" a voice called out.

Clare shoved Fitz off of her, wiping her smeared lipstick off her face, and she ran out of the shop before anyone could walk in. She slowed down to a walk when she saw Eli looking over the prop table. She smiled as she reached him.

"Hey Baby," she greeted, her eyes lighting up.

Eli looked up at her, grinning. He took her hand, pulling her around to him. "Hi Beautiful."

Clare beamed, giggling as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hi."

Eli leaned in to her, kissing her softly on the lips. He pulled her tighter to him, tracing the outline of her lips with his tongue. She groaned a bit, leaning into him for support, as his tongue slid into her mouth. She ran her hands through his hair, pulling their heads as close as they could be, as their tongues battled.

Eli pulled back suddenly, surprising his girlfriend, yet somehow he was still smiling. "I just got a text from my dad."

Clare cocked an eyebrow, still upset their kissing had stopped, "So?"

"He said you can move in," Eli replied, his mood not faulting with her response. "Isn't that great?"

Clare's eyes went wide in astonishment at his response; completely caught off guard. She sighed heavily, pulling a smile, "Great…" She jumped up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to hold herself up. He wrapped his arms around her as well.

It was a cruel game she was playing and she knew it. But to break either of the boys' hearts again would probably be the end of her. That is why she would continue to kiss them; hold them; make love to them; tell them everything that they wanted to hear. She needed them to survive.

**DTNG**

Alli's eyes flared with anger, storming down the hallways of Degrassi. She did not even bother saying anything as she stopped behind where Clare stood, closing her locker, Alli just reached out, digging her nails into the back of her ex-best friend's head, slamming her forehead into the locker as hard as she could.

Clare groaned painfully, rubbing the protruding bump on her head as she turned around, her eyes filled with dazed tears. Her jaw dropped, mumbling, "Alli…"

Alli did not answer her, slapping Clare across the face. Clare gasped, touching her red cheek and before she could respond, Alli shoved her into the lockers. Clare looked up, shock and hurt turning to anger. She frowned, shoving Alli back, "What the fuck?"

"You're such a whore!" Alli shouted in reply, rubbing her shoulder before grabbing Clare towards her.

She then threw the taller girl down on the floor only to have Clare kick her leg at the back of Alli's knees, causing the Indian princess to fall hard on her butt. Clare placed her good hand on the locker beside her to give her leverage to stand. But Alli had different plans; she reached out, gripping Clare's bruised wrist and tugging the redhead over to herself while punching her right in the nose.

Clare went to punch Alli in the chest when Eli pulled her off the ground into the air out of nowhere.

"What the hell is going on!" Eli demanded, turning slightly away from Alli to keep Clare away from her.

Alli jumped to her feet, pointing accusingly at Clare, "Ask your whore!"

"Is this about Fitz?" Eli asked softly, gently rubbing Clare's arms, while looking at Alli concerningly.

Alli's jaw dropped, feeling speechless for the first time in her life. Her mouth moved, but no words came out. "H-h… how can you be okay with this?" she demanded more than questioned, tilting her head to the side as if looking at him from a different angle would change his opinion.

Eli sighed heavily, closing his eyes, "We've both done each other wrong, Alli. But we know how to forgive." He looked back at her before looking at Clare. "I love her and she's worth more than anything else."

Clare blushed, looking down at her feet bashfully. She touched her throbbing purple cheek with a sigh, "Eli…"

Eli shook his head, cutting her off, "No. I love you."

Clare looked up at him, meeting his intense gaze. A smile covered her face, whispering in reply, "I love you too."

**DTNG**

Clare arched back against the floor of the van, moaning, as Fitz thrust deep inside her. She had told Eli she was going to find a job to pay his dad back for all the clothing he had bought her the day before, and although it was important to keep her promise, she had sworn to Fitz that she would meet him later. A promise is a promise; especially to Saint Clare.

Clare dug her nails into his shoulders, wrapping her other leg around his waist to connect her ankles together to bring him in deeper. She urgently pressed her lips against his as his hands gripped her ass tightly. He kissed her back hungrily, quickening their pace. He had missed the feeling of being inside of her; the way she tightened around him; how they would cum over and over again.

She gasped into his mouth, her stomach tightening as much as it could, "God, Fitz…" While her words were mumbled by his tongue, they still fell upon his ears and caused a smirk against her lips.

He pulled his mouth back from hers, resting his cheek against hers. "C'mon, Baby," he whispered hotly in her ear, causing her to shake beneath him with a string of moans. "That's it, Gorgeous. Ugh… So fucking tight…" He continued to mutter in her ear as her hips buck up in the air.

His hands slid from her butt cheeks to her hips, moving her with him in a hard thrusting motion, as he carefully sat up on his knees. He gasped, trying to move her hips faster with his own, as he felt himself draw closer to the edge.

"Fitz, yes. There. There! There! There!" she screamed out, her head banging back against the floor in delight.

He groaned out at the same volume; continuing to move them both, while cumming inside of her. She shuttered, jumping up off the floor and wrapping her arms around his neck as she came merely seconds after.

The two rode out their orgasms together before Fitz dropped back on his butt while holding onto his lover for dear life. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. She bit her lips together, refusing to let go of him. She rested her face in the crook of his neck comfortably. He went to slide out of her, but realized their sweat and juices were more than enough to keep his weaken body from moving away from hers.

He ran a hand through her disheveled red curls, whispering in her ear, "We should do that again."

She smirked, giggling a bit, "You don't really even have to ask."

She leaned into him, pushing her entire weight on him, and caused him to tumble back on the floor with a loud thump. She pulled back from him completely, causing him to whimper for her body. "Shhh. Baby, you'll like this," she hushed assuredly, sliding slowly down his body. She grabbed his manhood in her hand, blowing softly on his tip.

**DTNG**

"Oh god…" Eli groaned, throwing his head back against the headboard as Clare's tongue licked every which way around his manhood. He felt his entire body go tense with delight, reaching down and taking her hair with his fist to push her down on him, but somehow she was stronger than he was after going through two rounds of sex.

Clare looked up at him with a smirk, licking her lips. "What?" she asked, purposely blowing hot air on him with each sound she made.

Eli could not find anything except moans to reply with, bucking hips up towards her mouth.

Clare chuckled, before leaning down and taking him in her mouth. When she heard him gasp, she moved her head back up and then down again, continuing to suck harder on him with every movement.

"Fuck!" Eli shouted out in pleasure, tangling his fingers tighter into her hair. He could feel himself getting painfully harder with each second. "Ohhhh, Clare. Yeah…"

Clare picked up her pace, gripping his hips in her hands, and moved his hips with in sync her mouth. She dug her nails into his skin, causing him to cry out in pleasure, "God, yes!" She scratched her nails up and down his hips while continuing to come down on him.

"Fuuuuuck…" Eli screamed one last time, cumming into her mouth. Clare moaned instinctively at the taste of his juices in her mouth, swallowing what she could and then lapping up the rest slowly with her tongue. He laid there, his eyes wide with pleasure and shock, shaking slightly, "Wow…"


	8. Chapter 8

_Title: Hot Mess  
Rating: R  
Chapter: 8_

_Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation  
Summary: Clare uses her womanly whiles to protect Eli. Eclare. Flare. Misfits!  
Comments: "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Clare laid back in Eli's bed, her bed, their bed. The same bed she had been sleeping in for two weeks. She closed her eyes contently, pulling the covers over herself. She looked over at Eli as he pulled off his shirt to get ready for bed. She smiled a bit, but it quickly faded as her stomach growled painfully.

Clare whimpered softly, rubbing her aching stomach. She scruntched her face up in disgust as something rose through her throat. She rolled over to Eli's side of the bed, leaning over the edge to throw up in the trash can.

Eli turned around at the sound. "Clare?"

Clare held her finger up to signal one minute as she emptied the contents from her stomach into the trash.

Eli rushed to her side, kneeling in front of her and gently pushed her hair out of her face with a sigh. He pressed the back of his hand to her forehead to check the warmth of her face. He pursed his lips together. "You don't feel warm."

Clare wiped her mouth with her hand, closing her eyes. "Gross," she shuttered as the taste lingered behind in her mouth, rolling onto her back. She touched her flushed face, mumbling, "I feel hot…"

Eli nodded with a small smile, "Yeah, Babe. You just emptied your guts into a trash can." He grabbed the can. "I'm gonna empty this…"

Clare nodded, not even bothering to watch him leave. She turned onto her side, curling up into a ball. She knew she had been nauseous throughout the whole week and this proved her assumptions; she had the flu. Hopefully.

Eli placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a light squeeze as he set down the trash can beside their bed while setting a glass of water on the nightstand. He gently laid her on her back, holding the thermometer in his hand out for her to take in her mouth.

Clare scrunched up her nose adorably in disgust, whining, "Water…"

"Thermometer first. Then water. I don't want it screwing up any results," Eli cut her off softly.

Clare sighed dramatically, opening her mouth. He gently laid the device under her tongue before sitting next to her on the mattress. She laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her carefully, holding the thermometer where it rested in her mouth. He pressed a chaste kiss on the top of her head, rubbing her arm gently with his fingertips. She smiled contently, letting out a soft breath, as she started to fade out of a conscious state.

The sudden sound of tedious beeping awoke Clare, jumping out of her boyfriend's grasp. She took a deep breath to calm down as he grabbed the thermometer out of her mouth.

Eli looked at the digital numbers and sighed, looking up at her. "It's normal," he informed, setting it on the nightstand. He picked up the glass of water and handed it to her. "Maybe you just need some rest," he shrugged, rubbing her arm gently.

Clare took a long, slow sip of water, looking at him the whole time. She stopped, swallowing the gulp, and sighed, "What's wrong then?"

"Stress? Exhaustion? The cold weather? Food poisoning?" Eli named off the possible causes with a shrug. "It could practically be anything."

Clare finished about half the glass before the taste in her mouth had subsided. She handed it back to him and he put it back in its place. She laid down on her side, looking up at him in exhaustion.

Eli looked down at her, running a hand through her hair, with a small smile. "You're fine, Beautiful," he reassured. He leaned down, kissing her forehead. "I'm gonna finish changing and then I'll come right back to bed, okay?" he informed, pulling the covers over her trembling body.

Clare nodded, closing her eyes, as she curled into the sheets comfortably. "Okay…" she trailed off in a mumble.

**DTNG**

"Alright, guys!" Coach Armstrong called out to his sophomore gym class, clapping his hands together as if to actually receive their attention. "I need to you pair up for trust-falls. We're doing it exactly as I demonstrated the other day. Make sure to pick someone you trust."

Clare looked around from where she sat on the edge of the bleacher steps as far away from her classmates as possible, her hand tugging her sweater down to cover her slightly revealing bosom. She stopped with a wince, letting the clothing go when her breast started to ache.

"Clare…"

Clare looked up from where she was staring at the floor, furrowing her brow. "KC?"

KC looked down at her with a smile, "Be my partner?"

Clare felt skepticism fill her, yet she hesitantly nodded in agreement, "Okay…"

He held his hand to help her to her feet and she obliged willingly.

Once on her feet, she went to take a step towards the mats when he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into him. "I hear you've been fucking Fitz and Eli." He bit his bottom lip, his voice getting huskier by the second, "You've gone from the Virgin Mary to Mary Magdalene; y'know, the whore. Where was this girl when I was dating her?" he asked, slowly backing her up into the wall that was merely a few feet away from them.

Clare grimaced at his words, looking up at him in disgust, "KC, stop." She grunted when her back hit the wall behind her.

KC's eyes filled with lust, sliding his hand up the side of her shirt. "Oh, c'mon, Clare," he whispered hotly in her ear before crushing his lips against hers, bruising her lips.

Clare whimpered against his lips, trying to push him off of her to no avail. When he slid his leg between her own, she took the opportunity to knee him in the groin. KC doubled over, groaning painfully, while covering his most sacred area.

Clare watched him, catching her breath in relief, while touching her swollen lips. She closed her eyes, her lunch slowly increasing the space in her throat. She did not even bother calling out to Coach Armstrong for his approval as she rushed past her teacher for the girls' locker room before she vomited all over the gym floor.

When she reached the nearest stall, she dropped to her knees and opened her mouth to empty her stomach into the toilet. Once the flow ended, she sat back against the metal stall and put her head between her knees, crying to herself.

"Clare…"

Clare looked up, trying to wipe her eyes to a stop, and then looked back down at the tile floor shamefully. "I don't feel good at the moment, Alli. I really don't need your criticism, okay?" she informed through tears.

Alli moved from where she stood, leaned against the side of the stall, onto her knees beside Clare. "I'm not here to criticize you," she assured, running a hand through Clare's matted hair. She sighed softly, her heart breaking at the sight of her best friend crying with the stench of vomit breathing out of her mouth.

Clare looked up at Alli, struggling not to cry. "What if I'm pregnant?" she breathed out painfully, her voice cracking with emotion.

Alli's eyes went wide at the thought of Saint Clare being pregnant – at only fifteen. She sighed, blinking herself back to reality, and looked up at Clare. "What if you aren't?" she retorted hopefully.

Clare shook her head, shaking with sobs, "But what if I am?" She covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

Alli reached out, pulling her friend into her, and held her close. Clare shoved her face in the crook of Alli's neck, sobbing her heart out. Alli stroked her friend's red hair back gently, rocking her carefully from side to side. She sighed, closing her eyes, "There's only one way to find out, Clare."

**DTNG**

Clare sat up on the awkwardly-angled bed in the free clinic. She looked over at her support system, Alli and Adam. It had taken a lot to convince Adam to join them; practically an hour of confessions and explanations. But he knew when the story was over that his friend needed him.

She sighed heavily, shaking all over anxiously as they waited for the results of her pregnancy test to come back. She closed her bloodshot eyes, biting her bottom lip as if to calm herself down.

Alli reached out, placing her hand on Clare's knee to comfort her. She gave her nervous friend a small smile.

The door swung open, causing Adam and Alli to jump to their feet and up to Clare's side.

The doctor – a man with graying brown hair and piercing blue eyes – walked in, shutting the door quietly behind him. Clare swore he was her father's age, but knew it was not important. He gave her strained smile as if it would ease the young girl. "Miss Edwards, your test was positive," he informed gently.

Clare's breathing hitched as her heart stopped. She stared blankly at a spot on the wall, tears filling her eyes all over again.

Alli closed her eyes, her own filling with tears as she gave Clare's hand a strong squeeze.

Adam wrapped his arm around her from the other side, pressing her head into his neck. She closed her eyes, tears trickling down her pale cheeks.

The doctor frowned, speaking up once again, "There are other options than keeping a baby. There's adoption and abortion…"

Clare snapped up to sit on her own, shaking her head frantically, as she rambled through tears, "No. No. No! I-I-I… I could never have abortion! That would be murdering some poor, innocent child – my child! I…"

"Miss Edwards," her doctor cut her off, holding his hands up in the air defensively. "It's just an option. No one can force you into getting an abortion." He glanced at Adam for a moment, questioning, "Will the father be supporting you?"

Adam swallowed hard, biting his tongue to keep from lashing out at the accusation. He knew now was not the time and Clare deserved more attention than some idiot and their assumptions.

Clare sighed, running a hand through her hair, "I dunno. He, uh… doesn't know yet. I came here first because it's a free walk-in."

The doctor nodded understandingly, "Alright, well…" He turned around, taking a few pamphlets off a shelf, and handed them to her. "I suggest you read up on these and if you need more information, feel free to call me."

Clare nodded a bit, taking the papers shakily. She waited for the door to shut behind him before looking at Alli, who had finally stopped crying. "Alli…" Clare started to cry again.

Alli immediately enfolded her friend in her arms, rocking her gently from side to side as Adam rubbed the redhead's back. "It's okay, Sweets. We'll figure it out," Alli whispered comfortingly, her voice cracking.

**DTNG**

Eli sighed heavily, leaning forward as his elbows rested against the bar at The Dot. "Why are you getting off so late?" he whined.

Clare sighed, rolling her eyes, as she continued to wipe down the bar, "Eli, you know I have to pay your dad back for all the stuff he's been spoiling me with." She hit his arm lightly with the rag, telling him to move.

Eli quickly obliged, taking his body off the fresh tile, and smiled, "That's because he likes you."

Clare flushed with a smile, dropping the cloth on the bar, and looked up at him. "I love you," she said, leaning over, and kissed him innocently on the lips. Before he could respond, she pulled back and shook her head, "Go home and come back when my shift is over, okay?"

Eli sighed dramatically, but grinned, "Okay, fine."

**DTNG**

Clare sat at the bar, her chin sitting in her hand while her elbow rested on the top the bar. She sighed heavily, her clipped hair slowly falling onto her neck.

Peter looked over at his newest worker and planted a mug in front of her. "Carmel latte; your favorite," he stated softly.

Clare looked up at him and gave him a pathetic smile, shaking her head, "No thanks. I really shouldn't. My stomach hurts." While it was true that her stomach was aching, she did not want to give the actual reason she could no longer drink coffee. She pursed her lips together, quirking an eyebrow, and spoke up hopefully, "Can I have a peppermint tea?"

Peter smiled with a nod, "Of course. You deserve it, working a seven hour shift on a Friday night." He grabbed the coffee mug to empty it and started a cup of peppermint tea.

Clare felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, looking around to make sure that the grill was still empty before pulling it out; Peter had told her she could only use her phone when no one was there to be waited on. She sighed heavily upon reading Fitz's name scrolled across her screen, opening the message.

_You busy?_

Clare bit her bottom lip, contemplating what to write back. _Not really. You should head over to The Dot. Pick me up. My shift is over._

She pocketed her phone, looking up as Peter set the cup of tea down in front of her. She smiled a little, mumbling, "Thanks," as she took a sip.

Peter nodded, "You're welcome." He watched her for a moment and sighed, "Clare, I've known you for too long to know you're not okay. What's wrong?"

Clare shook her head, setting the cup down, "Peter, I can't tell you right now. I'll tell you as soon as I tell who needs to find out first, okay?" Her eyes were filled with hurt, fear, and exhaustion.

Worry filled him, remember the last time Darcy had those eyes – during the grieving process of her rape. But Peter only nodded in reply, "Alright. Just… tell me you're not in any danger. Darcy will kill me."

Clare nodded assuredly, "I'm not." She took a long swig of the drink.

"Good," Peter stated before leaving her alone to put stuff away in the back.

Clare sighed, mumbling to herself as soon as he was gone, "I hope I'm not…"

**DTNG**

Clare walked out of the bathroom, walking over to the table where she had left the broom. She grabbed a napkin from its holder, wiping her mouth in repulsion. She tossed it into the nearest garbage can, making it perfectly – that is what happens when you once dated a basketball player. She sighed heavily, rubbing her grumbling stomach. "It's okay, Sweetie," she whispered comfortingly as if her baby could hear her. She waited for her stomach to stop making sounds before she picked the broom back up.

The bell rang as the door opened. She looked up at Fitz, biting her bottom lip thoughtfully. She nodded for him to take a seat, going behind the counter with the broom. "Want anything?" she offered, resting the object in a corner and started another cup of tea for herself.

Fitz shrugged, slouching back in the chair, "Nah, I'm okay." His eyebrows knitted together, frowning slightly at her bloodshot eyes and how her usual pale had turned to a ghost white. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Clare shrugged nonchalantly, "Yeah. Of course."

"You look like you've been crying," Fitz stated, getting up to move over to her.

The bell sounded again, making Fitz freeze in his tracks. He turned to find Eli standing in front of the door, narrowing his eyes at his enemy.

Eli swallowed hard, looking past him at Clare. "What's going on?" he demanded in confusion.

"I have something to tell both of you," Clare stated, sniffling a bit.

Fitz turned back to Clare, anger and hurt finding their way back inside of him. "Like what?"

Clare sighed, moving out from behind the counter and sat down on a stool at the bar. She rested her hands on her flat stomach. "You may want to sit down," she suggested.

Fitz sat back down as soon as the words came out of her mouth. He was still like a little lost puppy she was beating and would come back to her; it broke her heart more than pleased her now.

Eli shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm good."

Clare took in a deep breath, closing her eyes, while rubbing her pregnant stomach gently. "I'm pregnant," she stated. Before either of her lovers could respond, she continued, "And I don't know who the father is because I've been sleeping with both of you for about the same amount of time. Not once have I used protection with either of you. I know, you both hate me now and I'm not forcing you into anything. You don't have to be help me or even be with me, for that matter. I just thought you should both know that I'm pregnant and have come to the conclusion that I'm keeping the baby." She bit her bottom lip, reaching behind her for the cup of tea, and then got up, leaving them inside alone before they had time to digest the news.

Eli and Fitz looked up at each other at the same moment.

"Well…" Fitz spoke up first, his voice cracking with nerves.

"Shut up, asshole," Eli stated in disgust before walking out of The Dot.


	9. Chapter 9

_Title: Hot Mess  
Rating: R  
Chapter: 9_

_Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation  
Summary: Clare uses her womanly whiles to protect Eli. Eclare. Flare. Misfits!  
Comments: "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Clare sighed heavily, shuttering from the cold. She had forgotten her jacket at work, but did not find it worth it to go back inside for. She banged with all her might against the door of the Bhandari house, her tears practically turning to icicles in the below zero temperatures.

The door creaked open to Mister Bhandari; before he could utter a sound, Clare rushed forward wrapping her arms around his waist and shoving her face in his chest as she sobbed painfully. Mister Bhandari's eyes went wide in shock before slowly wrapping his arms around the shriveled girl.

"Unash…"

Unash rubbed Clare's back gently, refusing to turn away from the child as if she were his own Alliah. "Naija, go get Savtaj," he demanded softly.

Naija sighed, turning to her son, who walked over. His eyes went wide in astonishment, "Clare…?"

"Can you carry her upstairs to Alliah's room?" Unash asked as Sav took the fragile girl in his arms.

Sav nodded as he situated her in his arms, "Yeah, I got it, Dad."

Naija frowned at the sight of Clare in Sav's arms as her son walked past him and up the stairs. "I'll call the Edwards," she stated, heading for the kitchen phone.

"No," Unash held his hand out as if to stop her. "Let her sleep and we'll wait for the morning."

**DTNG**

Eli hit his break hard with his foot, having gone seventy miles per hour the whole way home, which caused his car to screech to a sudden stop. He quickly got out of his car, turning it off, and rushed inside his house. "Clare?" he called out, rushing up the stairs to his room. He looked around, alarm ringing through his whole body. "Clare!" He ran to the bathroom, knowing she could very well be hanging her head in the toilet to throw up any second.

He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "Where is she?" he growled through his teeth.

**DTNG**

Sav laid Clare on Alli's bed beside his sister carefully before sitting on the edge. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern rising through his being.

Clare shook her head, her tears stopping and her mood suddenly changing to anger. "No. I'm not because I'm pregnant, don't know who the fucking father is, and now I'm turning into an icicle!" She shuttered, bringing her knees to her chest. "Fucking Fitz and Eli…"she mumbled hatefully.

Sav frowned, astonished by her words. "You're pregnant…?"

Clare looked up at him, her eyes filled with a fearful innocence, and the buried her head between her knees. "I didn't mean to lead them on," she confessed quietly. "I just love them both so much and I couldn't hurt them. And now I have more than ever…" She shook her head, looking back up at him, as she spoke honestly, "If I wasn't pregnant, I'd probably kill myself."

Sav shook his head, wrapping his arms around her, "Clare, never say that again!"

"Sav… shut up…" muttered Alli from where she lay in her bed half-asleep.

"Alli…" Clare called softly, turning her head to her friend, as she leaned into Sav's arms.

Alli rolled onto her other side with a groan, opening her eyes. She shot straight up into a sitting position at the sight of Clare, gasping, "Clare!" She shoved Sav away from Clare, pulling her into a hug. "Oh, Sweetie! What are you doing here?"

Clare closed her eyes, shuttering at Alli's warm body against her own, "I didn't know where else to go."

**DTNG**

When Naija walked into her daughter's room the next morning to make sure the girls had woken up, she was surprised to find them cuddled together in a sitting position against the headboard as they slept soundly and her son was on the end of the bed, fast asleep. She sighed, shaking her head, "Alliah, Clare, Savtaj, c'mon. We have to get you school."

Clare and Alli let out sleepy groans as Sav rubbed his eyes. Clare rolled her head into the crook of Alli's neck and Alli tightened her hold on her friend.

"Alliah, it's snowing," her mother informed knowingly.

Alli dropped her hold on Clare, jumping up off her bed. "SNOW!" Alli screamed, running out of her room and down the steps in her nightgown to go outside.

Clare whined, "Alli…"

Sav scooted into Alli's spot on the bed. "I don't want to wake up," he muttered.

Clare smiled a little, finally opening her eyes and poked Sav in the stomach. He groaned, covering the area she had jabbed. She laughed in response, getting out of the bed to go after Alli.

**DTNG**

Alli had jumped into the snow in her nightgown, barefooted. She dropped back into the snow, spreading her legs and arms out to make a snow angel. She laughed the entire time, even though the cold was numbing her entire body.

Clare laughed, shaking her head, "Alli, you're going to get sick!" She walked through the snow, grabbing her friend's arm and pulled her up to her feet.

"Oh, c'mon, Clare! Live a little!" Alli exclaimed, hugging onto her friend. "You only have so much longer to be a kid!"

Clare's face dropped at the phrase and she pulled back from Alli. She did not even bother saying anything as she walked back inside to eat.

"Clare…" Alli called after her with a sigh.

**DTNG**

Clare took a big bite of eggs off her overflowing plate of food – eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and syrup overflowing across the whole plate. She took a long gulp of orange juice before looking up at Naija with a smile, "Thank you, Mrs. Bhandari. This is amazing!"

Naija could not help but laugh as she put her own plate in the sink, "You are very welcome, Clare." She shook her head, rinsing off the plate. "You eat like Savtaj."

Sav's face flushed from where he sat at the table next to Clare, putting his fork down. "I'm not hungry anymore…"

Clare smirked, trying her hardest not to giggle, as she took more bites of food.

"Don't make yourself _sick_," Alli stated, raising her eyebrows, because she did not want to spend gym class holding Clare's hair back while she threw up the buffet Alli's mom had made for them.

Clare furrowed her brow angrily at Alli's words, "I won't. I'm just hungry, Alli."

Unash suddenly cleared his throat, interrupting the conversation. "Clare, I was wondering what you were doing out so late last night?" he asked gently yet bluntly.

Clare swallowed her bite of toast and pursed her lips together in thought. "I was working," she replied, looking down at the lace covering the table. "And I thought about going back to Eli's but we got in a big fight right before I left The Dot and decided that Alli would try her hardest to convince you to let me stay the night."

"Eli? Who is Eli?" Unash asked curiously.

"Daddy…" Alli snapped in disbelief. "That's her business."

"I'm just curious as to why my daughter's best friend was out wandering the streets in the middle of a November night," her father informed.

Clare shook her head, looking up, "Alli, it's okay. He has a right. I kind of woke you all up on a week night." She turned to Mister Bhandari, starting to shake slightly, "Eli's my boyfriend, Sir. I'm staying with him because my mom kicked me out…" She trailed off, her eyes filling with tears. "And now he won't even look at me. So I went to find the only person in the world I know cares." She looked over at Alli, biting her bottom lip as she started to cry.

Naija frowned, going over to the child and instinctively wrapped her arms around her. "Unash, please. Clare, is our guest," she hushed her husband before he could say another word. "And the children need to get to school."

Unash looked at his wife, his eyes intense with wonder, but he nodded, "Of course."

**DTNG**

Clare closed her eyes, dropping her head inside her locker as if to hide. She felt nauseous again, but refused to throw up because it made her feel even more ashamed. She did not want anyone else to know about her situation; she already felt miserable without someone there to point fingers at her and whisper.

"Clare…"

Clare sighed heavily, turning around. She froze, her eyes going wide at the sight before her. She quirked an eyebrow with a playful smirk, "Most guys just buy flowers."

Fitz squatted before her on one knee, holding his hands out with a small ring that she was sure he took from a child's quarter machine at Walmart. He did not seem to notice her comment as he started to babble, "Clare, I love you so much. And I can't live without you. Even if this baby is Eli's, I will love it as much as I love you. And I want to marry you…"

Clare cut him off before he could ramble on any further with a nod, "Okay."

Fitz's eyes went wide with shock; his mouth hung agape, "What?"

Clare nodded, stepping closer to him, "I said okay."

Fitz grinned, jumping to his feet, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Clare closed her eyes, pursing her lips together, as she placed her hands securely on his shoulders. She turned her head slightly, kissing him softly on the lips. He kissed her back, immediately tugging at her bottom lip with his teeth. She pulled back slightly with a gasp, her face flushing in embarrassment, cold, and exhaustion. She shook her head, "Later."

Fitz nodded, the smile not faltering from his face, "Of course. Anything you want."

**DTNG**

Clare sat shakily in the seat behind Eli, taking a deep breath. She glanced over at Adam, who nodded for her to talk to him. She nodded a little, leaning forward and whispered in his ear nervously, "Hey Eli…"

Eli rolled his eyes at her greeting, mumbling, "What do you want?"

Clare swallowed the feeling of her vomit back down her throat. "I wanted to see if you wanted to talk?" she asked hopefully, rubbing her stomach gently.

Eli turned in his seat, looking at her intently. "Talk then. Tell me, Clare. Tell me why you decided that you were going to fuck with both of us, lead us on, and then decide to continue to be pregnant when you don't know who the father is." His words stung, yet she knew he had every right to say them. His eyes were bloodshot, tear-filled.

"You're mad; I get it. But I'm the one who has to go through this," Clare stated quietly, not faltering from their intense gazing. "I love you both so much, Eli. I don't know what I'd do without either of you. And then I got pregnant. It's not your fault that you hate me…"

Eli shook his head, struggling not to cry, "I don't hate you. I love you. I just don't understand how you can hurt me."

Clare shook her head, looking down as she gulped down the vomit filling her mouth. She bit her lips together to hold back the sickness as it attacked her from the inside.

"Clare…?" Adam questioned, his eyes turning concerned.

Clare hunched over her desk, vomiting all over the furniture. Eli jumped up and backed away from her as she threw her arms out in disgust before continuing to throw up on herself.

"Miss Edwards!" Ms. Dawes gasped as she stood from her desk in the front of the room. She sent a student to get the nurse and a janitor.

When she stopped throwing up, Clare covered her face with her messy hands, sobbing in pain and embarrassment.

Eli stood in front of her, struggling to hold himself back. While part of him wanted to hold her and comfort her, the other – and much stronger part of him – wanted her to feel his pain. He clenched his clammy fists, his bottom lip quivering with emotion.

**DTNG**

Clare stood in the locker room as Alli carefully pried the vomit soaked clothes off her body, shaking as she held back tears.

Alli sighed heavily, dropping the blouse on the ground, her own eyes welling with tears at her best friend – cold, naked, shivering, hurt, pregnant – before her. "Clare…" she whispered, picking up the redhead's gym clothes and handed them to her.

"I can't believe I said yes to Fitz. And Eli hates me," Clare shuttered, closing her eyes in disgust.

Alli sighed, "Clare, you need to get dressed or you'll freeze to death."

Clare shook her head as she blinked a few tears out of her eyes, smiling sadly, "Maybe that's not such a bad thing."

Alli's heart stopped, her face flushing with anger. "No. It is. Because you are going to get married, have a beautiful baby, and live happily ever after."

Clare sniffled, reaching out and taking the clothes, "You're too good to me, Alli." She slowly pulled her gray sweats on and then her short-sleeved yellow top that read 'panthers' across the chest in bright blue. She gasped softly in pain at feel of the tight fabric against her sensitive breasts.

As soon as she was dressed, she looked up at her friend desperately. "Alli…"

Alli shook her head as she pulled the pathetic girl into her arms, hushing her gently, "It'll be okay."

**DTNG**

Clare stood in the hallway, dressed in her gym clothes as she pulled her coat out of her locker. She slid it on, closing her eyes, as she sniffled. She closed her locker, turning around, and tilted her head to the side, "Eli…"

Eli looked up at her and then back down at the floor, heading down the other direction of the hallway – away from her.

"Eli, wait," Clare called after him, rushing after him, and grabbed his shoulder, turning towards him. "Please don't go. We have to talk."

Eli sighed heavily, turning back to face her. "We already talked, Clare. What more do you want?" he asked, his eyes catching the gleam off her left ring finger. "To shove your engagement in my face too? Because you sleeping with him isn't enough to make me want to kill myself, right?" He shook his head in disgust, "I love you. But you know you're not worth the pedestal he's putting you on."

Clare shook her head, "No, I want in my baby's life… But if we're going to be like this… I just…" She trailed off, looking away. She swallowed the lump stuck in her throat, dying inside as the words fell from her lips, "I don't think I can be around you anymore."

Eli closed his eyes in thought, biting his bottom lip. He sighed, nodding, as he looked back at her, "Maybe that's for the best."

Clare frowned at his reply, pulling the zipper up on her jacket. She met his eyes with her own, taking a step towards him.

"Unless…" Eli started softly, grabbing her left hand in his and using his thumb to play with her poor excuse of an engagement ring, "You get rid of this."

Clare blinked thoughtfully, whispering loudly, "Wow…" She snapped her hand back from his, shaking her head in repulsion. With one last look at him, she walked away.

**DTNG**

Clare ran down the hall as fast as she could, to escape Eli. She stopped once she was in the library and looked down, touching her stomach gently. She smiled sadly, thinking, _"You poor thing having to deal with me as your mother."_ She laughed quietly to herself, shaking her head.

Fitz snuck up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist behind her. He rested his hands on top of hers, giving them a gentle squeeze. "What's so funny?" he asked softly.

Clare relaxed back into him, closing her eyes, "The thought of me being a good mother."

Fitz spun her around to face him, frowning, "You'll be an amazing mother."

Clare met his eyes and sighed, biting her bottom lip. "Fitz, we shouldn't get married." Before he could respond, she continued, looking away from him. "I mean, you may not be the father and I would hate to marry you and spend the next nine months in the wonderful honeymoon period and then I give birth and the baby turns out to be Eli's. I think marrying you would make that more painful than if we were just… together."

Fitz swallowed hard, pursing his lips together painfully. "Okay." He did not understand how he was hurting so much. Just merely a month ago if a girl said she wanted to be 'just friends', he would have thrown a party. Now, he just wanted to die.

Clare started to take her ring off, but Fitz grabbed her hand. "Keep it. We'll call it a friendship thing," he shrugged nonchalantly before he turned, walking away.

Clare sighed heavily, biting her lips together in thought. She tilted her head to the side, watching him walk away. She knew she did the right thing. It would make him walking away from her in the future a lot less painful. It would be fairer to her child.

**DTNG**

Clare sat on the hood of Morty, watching her legs dangle below her. She was tempted to lay down, but knew the exhaustion building inside of her would put her out for the rest of the day if she so much as closed her eyes. Instead she pulled a book Sav had stolen from his family library and secretly given to her in their car ride to school – _What to Except When You're Expecting_.

"_What to Expect When You're Expecting_. That lady on the cover looks much bigger than you," Eli pointed out, dropping his backpack on the ground in front of her. "Did you need something?" he asked gently.

Clare closed the book and put it back in her purse with a shrug. "I'm not engaged anymore," she informed, holding her hand up – she had left Fitz's ring in her purse. "I thought about what you said and then I realized how much it would suck if I married Fitz and this baby turned out to be yours." She looked up at him, pursing her lips together skeptically. "Forgive me?"

Eli rolled his eyes playfully, leaning into her, as he spoke, "Well, I guess I could." He took her biceps in his hands, kissing her hard on the lips, and gently pushed her back on the car. She gasped against his mouth, but willingly kissed him back, resting her hands on his shoulders. He slowly rested a knee on the hood between her legs, making her moan softly.

"Awww. Don't you two look cute."

Eli pulled back from Clare, standing straight up, to face Fitz. Clare sat there, leaned back on her elbows, her eyes looking from Eli to Fitz. "What are you doing here?" Eli demanded, trying to be civil for his lover's sake.

Fitz shrugged nonchalantly, getting close to Eli. "I have a present for you," he informed.

Eli smirked his classic look, opening his mouth to thank his enemy only to have a foot kick up into his balls. Clare shot up off the hearse to her feet as he withered to ground. She shot daggers at Fitz.

Fitz looked back at her, whispering, "I'm sorry." He watched her for a moment before walking away.

Clare dropped to her knees and Eli immediately put his head on her lap. "What can I do?" she asked urgently.

"Don't… touch… anything…" Eli replied through short, painful huffs as he tried to regain his breath.

**DTNG**

Eli sat on his bed, his head resting against the headboard as he waited for Clare to come back with something to ice his family jewels. He groaned painfully while closing his eyes; driving home so quickly had been a total bitch, but he knew the sooner he got home, the sooner he would receive ice.

He stiffened, shuttering at the feel of a bag of froze peas being gently pressed against his groin. He opened his eyes to find Clare, who had quickly pulled it back, thinking she had hurt him by his reaction. Her face was etched in fear.

Eli cupped her face gently with a small smile, assuring her, "You didn't hurt me. You just surprised me." He took her wrist in his hand, slowly bringing it gingerly down on his most sensitive area. He shuttered again, but more from the cold than surprise this time.

Clare sighed in relief, her other hand drawing small circles on his thigh with her nails. She pressed a chaste kiss to his temple and whispered, "Good. I'm trying to quit the whole hurting people thing." She could feel the estrogen scale inside her tipping, her nails slowly making their way across his thigh and up to his belt. She leaned down into him, pressing her lips against his passionately.

Eli kissed her back hungrily, wrapping his arms around her torso. He pulled her on top of him, causing her to shiver from the extreme cold of the iced bag of peas between them. He carefully moved the object from between them before resting his hand on her hip.

Clare pulled her head back, pulling off her Degrassi shirt and tossing it to the floor. She ran her hands up Eli's back, tugging his shirt off carefully. He lifted his arms up to help her and then wrapped them back around her, unclasping her bra. Her breathing hitched slightly, looking at him. She searched his passionate eyes, whispering guiltily, "Eli… I don't want to hurt you anymore…"

Eli smiled softly, nodding, "You never made me have sex with you." When she smiled back, practically beaming, he leaned in, capturing her lips with his own. He rolled them around so he could be on top of her. He pulled back for a minute, undoing his belt and jeans. He shimmed out of the last of his clothing before untying her sweatpants and taking them off her body, along with her thong.

Eli grinned at the sight of warm center, reaching out and rubbing her folds gently with his thumb. Clare shuttered in pleasure, letting out a soft gasp. He smirked, continuing to rub her spot for a minute before slowly leaning down to attack her with his mouth.

"Oh god…" Clare moaned out loudly, grabbing him by the back of his head and shoving him down closer to meet her bucking hips. His tongue rolled her clit passionately as if he were making out with her mouth. She felt his tongue move down, delving deep inside of her, which caused her to call out, "Eli!" She threw her head back on the pillows, gasping for air, as her body tightened.

Eli's tongue searched the inside walls of her body, enjoying the taste of her wet warmth. He pulled his head back, mumbling hot air against her sensitive clit with a moan, "You taste so amazing."

Clare shivered, whether from his words or his breath blowing against her was not clear, but enjoyed it nevertheless.

Eli pulled back from her, going into his nightstand. He pulled the foil pack out and she could not help but laugh, "I'm already pregnant. Protected sex won't make a difference."

Eli shrugged, tossing it to the floor with a smug smirk, "The one time I decide to wise up, huh?" He moved back between her legs while their arms slowly tangled around each other with a kiss.

Without warning, Eli slowly entered Clare, causing her to stiffen beneath him with a gasp. He ran a hand through her hair, looking at her face, as he stayed still. She opened her eyes, looking up at him, and nodded slowly for him to continue. With her signal, he moved completely inside her with a low moan. She gripped her nails into the skin of his back, biting her bottom lip. He moved out and then back in slowly, continuing the pattern. He looked into her deep blue eyes, slowing his breathing down to meet hers. She smiled a little at the sentimental man hovering above her, her heart racing as their breaths came to the same soft pace. He leaned down completely, kissing her softly on the lips. She tilted her head to the side, kissing him back desperately, as one of her hands combed up through his hair.

When he felt her tightening quicker, he thrust harder. She twisted beneath him, moaning against his mouth. He swept his tongue into her mouth, starting a wrestling match between the two muscles. She pressed her chest up against his as if trying to rid any chance of air between each other, her limit starting to burn through her whole body. He could feel how tense she was getting and shut his eyes tight, trying not to finish so quickly.

Yet, once again, Clare won, her tightness overcoming Eli's will to hold back. He gasped, his eyes going wide, as he came inside of her. She trembled at the feeling, turning her head from his with a loud string of moans, as she came crashing down shortly after him.

Clare's face soften, her whole body relaxing as she felt the pleasure subside into a small warmth. A smile spread across her face, fluttering her eyes open to look up at Eli.

Eli ran a hand through her curls, sighing heavily. He felt content, as if he could lay there on top of her forever. While enjoying the feeling, he rolled off of her, afraid he was hurting her. He wrapped an arm behind her back, pulling her into him. She turned into him easily, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He gently rubbed his fingertips up and down her arm, having an urge to comfort her all of a sudden.

"I love you," he whispered softly in her ear.

She smiled sweetly, nodding, "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

_Title: Hot Mess  
Rating: R  
Chapter: 10_

_Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation  
Summary: Clare uses her womanly whiles to protect Eli. Eclare. Flare. Misfits!  
Comments: "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Clare covered her mouth with her arm as Peter walked by her with a tray full of tuna sandwiches. She gagged to herself, trying her hardest not to let the wave of nausea get the best of her.

"Clare!" Peter called out for help, looking over at her. He held his hand up, shaking his head at the sight of her pale face, "Nevermind. I got it."

Clare nodded, turning away to rush to the bathroom before she threw up and then would have to mop up the entire grill. She dropped to her knees, vomiting the little left in her stomach into the toilet. She gripped the infected sides of the toilet as if to save herself from falling into the tainted water. She groaned, sitting back to wipe her mouth with a wad of toilet paper. How she was going to keep this job with her nausea through the next nine months was beyond her comprehension. She rubbed her pregnant stomach, closing her eyes. She had to tell Peter.

**DTNG**

Clare sighed heavily, putting the broom and dust pan in the back closet. She rolled her eyes out of exhaustion and her tedious work. She bit her bottom lip, knowing she had no right to complain, as she shut the closet door. She took a seat at the bar, facing Peter as he separated the money from register into small, neat piles.

Peter glanced up at her, carefully dropping the twenty dollar bills into a neat stack. When he realized she wasn't going to move, he dropped the money on the counter and looked up at her with a heavy sigh. "What's up?" he asked intently.

Clare smiled softly, rubbing her stomach lovingly, her eyes stuck on the counter. "I'm pregnant," she beamed, looking up at him.

Peter quirked an eyebrow in shock, mumbling, "Your sister's going to kill me." He blinked, a small smile crossing his face, "But you look… happy. Right?"

Clare nodded, shrugging, "I mean, it sucks. But I think I can do this."

"Well if you need anything, you call me, okay?" Peter offered. Just as he started to pick up the money again, he paused and looked back up at her, his eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. "Do this you need an advance on her paycheck?"

Clare shook her head, laughing assuredly, "No. Every two weeks is fine."

Peter sighed in relief, "Okay. Good." He nodded towards the stack of tea bag tins behind him. "Go make some for your stomach. I saw you paling earlier."

Clare nodded, going behind the counter. She grabbed the tin that read 'peppermint tea', opening the container, and dropped a tea bag into a to-go cup, filling it to the brim with steaming hot water from the faucet.

The bell hanging over the door rang, signaling a new customer.

"We're closed!" Clare called out over her shoulder.

"Uh, Clare…" Peter said softly, turning to look at her. "I don't think it's a customer."

Clare furrowed her brow, turning around, and smiled a bit, "Fitz." She placed a plastic cover over the top of the cup and picked it up, walking around to him. "How are you?" she asked in concern.

Fitz shrugged nonchalantly, "I've been better." He shuffled his feet underneath him, looking at the ground. "I've been thinking about what you said and you're right. It would suck even more."

Clare smiled softly, grabbing the curve of his elbow with her free hand as leverage to pull herself up, and kissed him on the cheek.

Fitz wrapped an arm around her shoulders with a smile. "You're still kissing me?" he questioned her sanity.

Clare shrugged with a playful smirk, "My hormonal imbalance is making my whole body aroused." She bit her bottom lip hotly, tilting her head to the side.

Fitz's eyes went wide in concern, "Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

Clare laughed in reply, shaking her head, "What? No! Fitz, I said I'm horny." She felt her cheeks flush with both amusement and embarrassment.

Fitz sighed in relief, running his hand through her hair, "Thank god." He leaned down, kissing her cheek.

"Clare!" Peter called from the counter.

Clare turned back to her boss, quirking an eyebrow only to have her coat thrown at her. She caught it, pulling it on quickly.

"Keep your sexual desires to a minimum. Please?" Peter asked as she walked out the door with one of her boyfriends.

Clare nodded, waving him off, "Of course."

**DTNG**

Clare stopped in front of Eli's house with a small smile. She let out a soft breath, looking up at Fitz, "This is my stop." She placed her hands in her backs pockets to maintain control of the hormones she felt rising all around her.

Fitz nodded, swallowing hard as he watched her shake in front of him as if daring him to reach out and send her back over that edge she crashed down so gracefully when lying on her back. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said, finding his words.

Clare nodded with a smile, standing up on her tiptoes, and gave him a peck on the lips. She turned away from him and then suddenly spun around to face him, throwing her arms around him at the same second he crushed his lips against hers. She clawed through his hair with her nails, pulling herself up around him.

Fitz pulled back suddenly, his heart stopping. He had sex with Clare almost everywhere, but now that she was pregnant, he had a hunch that he could not subject her body to such extreme cold. He wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering softly in her ear, "Clare, we…"

Clare sighed out dramatically in frustration, "Is this about Eli?" She shook her head, "Because, Fitz…"

"No," Fitz cut her off, shaking his head, with a pathetic laugh. He sighed heavily, "You're pregnant now. And I don't know much about babies, but I don't think you should be taking off your clothes in the snow." His eyes were full of concern as he ran a gentle hand through her hair.

Clare rolled her eyes, shrugging him off, and crossed over her chest in disappointment, "Yeah. Okay. Whatever." She knew he was trying to be nice, but she was horny and wanted him inside of her so desperately. She sighed, starting up the steps to Eli's front door. "See you tomorrow."

Clare slammed the door behind herself and stormed up the stairs to her room. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail, shaking her curls out. She pulled off her "The Dot" shirt, tossing it in the dirty laundry bin. She walked over to the closet, pulling out a large nightshirt, and threw it on her body. She reached to undo her jeans, when a hand rested on hers. She looked up to meet Eli's green eyes. She rolled her eyes, mumbling, "I'm not in the mood, Elijah." She jerked back from him, taking her jeans off and laid down in their bed.

"Your home. You didn't call me to pick you up," Eli stated softly in concern.

Clare shrugged nonchalantly, picking up her parenting book, "Fitz walked me home."

Eli's mouth turned dry as he quirked a questionable eyebrow, "Fitz?" Jealous raged through his body, but he tried to play it cool for her sake.

Clare looked up at him, shaking her head, "Still jealous, huh?" She turned back to her book with an eye roll, her voice full of sarcasm, "Don't worry. I jumped his bones and he refused; thus, my pleasant mood."

Eli smirked, tilting his head to the side, "I can fix that." He pulled his shirt off, rushing to get next to her in their bed. She shoved him away, shaking her head disapprovingly. He ignored her objections, leaning down, and taking her neck with his mouth. She gasped softly, hitting him over the head with her baby book. "Ow!" he whined, sitting up, while rubbing the back of his head.

Clare frowned at his reaction, dropping her book on the bed sheets, and reached out, kissing him softly on the lips. She cupped the back of his neck, slowly bringing him down on his back when he kissed her back. He placed his hands on her hips, drawing her up on top of him.

"Elijah. Clare."

Clare dropped on top of Eli completely, hiding her face in his neck. Eli ran a hand through her hair, looking up at his dad, who stood in the doorway. "Hey dad," he smiled, his eyes going wide in embarrassment. "I thought you were working the night shift."

Ethan shook his head, "No… They didn't need me tonight." He sighed, looking down at the floor, "I'm giving you guys five minutes to meet me downstairs." He walked out of the room, shutting the door cautiously behind him.

Clare pulled back, dismounting her boyfriend's lap, but Eli gripped her hips, pulling her back down against him. "We have five minutes," he reasoned, playing with the hem of her nightshirt. "That's all it will take, Babe." He tilted his head to the side, kissing her neck gently.

Clare shrugged him away, raising an eyebrow, "Maybe for you." When his face dropped, she laughed and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Maybe later, okay?" She ran a hand through his hair and then wiped at his smudged eyeliner concerningly. She bit her bottom lip, wanting to say something, but stood up instead.

Eli stood up behind her, grabbing her arm, and pulled her into a small kiss before leading her down the stairs.

Ethan sat in the middle of the couch in the living room, his head in his hands. He did not seem to notice the teenagers as they cuddled in the comfortable chair in the corner.

Eli frowned at the sight of his father. "Dad?"

Ethan looked up at Eli, his eyes red from having been crying. He wiped his nose with the arm of his shirt, sighing, "Elijah, Clare. Please, tell me you're at least using precautions. The pill, the shot, condoms, something?" His eyes were full of hope. "You don't need to go through what your mom and I went through."

Eli wrapped his arm around Clare's shoulders, pulling her into him. He sighed, looking at her for approval to tell the truth. She nodded, her face flushing in shame. "Actually, Dad…" he started, looking back up at his father, "Clare's pregnant."

Ethan closed his eyes, mumbling to himself, while running his hands through his hair, "Fuck…"

Clare looked over at Ethan, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, her lips quivering.

Ethan turned his face towards her and smiled gently, opening his arms, "C'mere, Clare."

Clare nodded, getting up, and went willingly into his arms. She leaned into him, crying as soon as his arms wrapped around her. While she could not help her crying, she felt a sense of comfort from Eli's father – as if it was her own father wrapping his arms around her. Ethan rubbed her arm gently, whispering, "It's okay. I'm not mad, just… disappointed. Eli, tell you he's a bastard?"

Clare smiled at the father and son sharing the same sense of humor. She shook her head, mumbling, "No…"

Ethan nodded, smiling fondly as he spoke of his wife, "Yup. Elizabeth and I were just barely sixteen when the little punk popped out."

Clare looked up at him in awe, afraid of what he would say if she told him Eli may not be the father. But she continued to bit her tongue, smiling through her insecurity. "That's insane," she breathed out softly.

Ethan sighed, "It was scary as hell, but totally worth it." He looked over at his son, who was staring numbly at the floor. "Kid's the best thing that ever happened to me." He knew Eli was listening when a small smile quirked across his lips. "And don't let his dark exterior fool you, he'll be great a dad."

Eli looked up, letting out a soft huff. He wiggled his eyebrows at Clare playfully, yet the look in his eyes reflected the disappointment he would be feeling if he was not her baby's father.

Clare let out a soft giggle, masking her nerves. She nodded, looking up at Ethan, "I know he will. He's an amazing boyfriend." She turned back towards Eli, smirking, "And I like the names Lydia and Joshua."

Eli winced upon hearing her choices, "Ew. Lydia I can take, but Joshua… that's just so… biblical."

"So is Elijah," Clare retorted, tugging her nightshirt slightly up her thigh. She bit her bottom lip, shifting forward slightly so her chest stuck out higher in the air.

Eli gave her a smug smirk, his body slowly starting to ache to touch hers. He sighed with a slight shiver, dying to get his hands on her body, "Joshua's good."

Clare tilted her head to the side, her curls falling in her face slightly, as her bottom lip jutted out into a sexy pout.

Ethan watched the two, shaking his head, and threw a pillow at his son. "Go take a cold shower…"

Eli's head snapped around to look at his dad when the pillow connected with his face. "With Clare?" he asked hopefully.

Ethan shuttered, getting up, "Just don't be too loud. And don't force her into the shower." With that, he rushed down the hall to his room before the two teenagers attacked each other.

Eli waited until he heard a door slam before jumping to his feet and scooping Clare up in his arms. She squealed in delight, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Way to not be obvious," she teased, her nails scratching gingerly against the back of his neck.

"Shut up. You want to have sex in the shower too," Eli commented as he walked up the steps.

Clare shrugged, "I didn't say it to your father."

**DTNG**

Clare stood in the hallway, staring at the health bulletin board, and pursed her lips together thoughtfully. She sighed heavily, reading over the sexual precautions page stapled onto the corkboard. She closed her eyes, her hands shakily resting on her stomach. Too late now.

"Clare…" Fitz called out from somewhere behind her.

Clare spun around, tilting her head to the side, "Fitz, hi."

"I'm sorry for last night," Fitz started to apologize bluntly. "I love having sex with you. It's just that. Now you're pregnant and…"

Clare cut him off, snapping slightly, "Its okay." She took a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm. She could feel her face flushing. "It was just hormones and mood swings. I shouldn't have reacted like that. You didn't deserve to be snapped at."

Fitz smiled, shrugging, "Well, I should still make it up to you."

Clare quirked an eyebrow, her eyes clouding with confusion as he stepped forward, grabbing at her hips. He backed her up into a wall only to have her shove him back, throwing her whole body into a slap across his face. "How dare you," she stated, her whole body shaking with anger. "I'm not that kind of girl."

"So you won't have sex at school, but you'll sleep with two guys at the same time," Fitz stated, furrowing his brow. "Yeah, I see how you can think that's different."

"It is!" Clare exclaimed, on the edge of hysterics. "I love you and Eli! There's a huge difference. And if you two don't get along…"

Fitz shook his head, snapping, "Don't change the subject to make me look like the bad guy, Clare."

Clare shook her head at him, trying not to cry, "Whatever, Fitz." She turned away from him, her heels making tapping noises against the floor.

"And take those shoes off before you fall and lose it!" Fitz shouted after her. He sighed heavily, scratching the back of his neck thoughtfully. This is what he gets for trying to be a good guy.

**DTNG**

Clare sat on one of the speakers on the stage in the auditorium. She wiped at her eyes, trying her hardest not to cry. There was so much masochism in both of her relationship; and it was hurting them all. Or maybe she was just sadistic. She shuttered at the thought.

"Clare?"

Clare's head snapped up and sighed heavily, looking back down at the floor. "Hi Holly J," she mumbled, kicking off her heels.

Holly J took a seat next to her on the speaker, dropping her arms from where they had rested against her chest. She pursed her lips together, trying to figure the safest route to get Clare to confide in her. "How are you?" she asked, concern hanging in her voice.

Clare sniffled, rubbing at her raw nose, "I'm sick. Trying to make these stupid feelings go away."

Holly J frowned sadly, curiosity taking the best of her, "And how's that working at for you?"

Clare's bottom lip shook with emotion, trying not to cry as she replied, "Not well… I'm still a pervert."

Holly J tried her hardest not to laugh, wrapping a comforting arm around Clare's shoulders. "It's called puberty, Hun. Everyone goes through it," she assured. "Some just handle it better than others."

Clare shook her head, shrugging Holly J away, "No. It's called pregnancy. It causes a hormonal imbalance, although being a teenager makes it about twenty times worse." She closed her eyes, preparing herself to be lashed out at.

Holly J only smiled – exactly what she wanted to hear. Her thoughts having been confirmed, she sighed softly, "I thought that's what you and Fitz were fighting about in the hallway. I mean, I knew there was rumor about one of the tens being pregnant, but I never thought it would be Saint Clare." Holly J gestured to Clare upon the burdening nickname.

Clare looked up at Holly J in alarm, her face flushing in pain, "Are you gonna tell everyone at school it's me?"

Holly J shook her head, "No. But I think you've gotten mixed up with the wrong guy." She frowned in concern, placing a gentle hand on Clare's pregnant stomach. "What happened with you and Eli? I thought you guys were great."

Clare nodded, smiling sadly, "They still are, for the most part. I've been sleeping with them both and neither of them used protection; I'm not on the pill. So I got pregnant. And I don't know who the father is…" She looked down at the black painted floor, chewing relentlessly on her bottom lip to make it bleed. She only stopped when she was satisfied with the copper taste in her mouth.

Holly J's eyes went wide in shock. She blinked, breathing out, "Wow…" She sighed heavily, wrapping her other arm around Clare's shoulder, and pulled the fragile girl into her arms. She closed her eyes, running a hand through Clare's red hair. "Hun, I'm so sorry."

Clare shook her head, shrugging, but did not struggle away from Holly J, "Its okay. I'm learning how to cope with it." She sighed heavily, closing her eyes. "It's Fitz and Eli getting along that worries me." She pulled back from the older girl, looking at the ring Fitz had given her the other day on her right middle finger. "If they don't come up with some sort of compromise, then I don't think I can be with either of them."

Holly J pursed her lips together in thought as to find something to say. She sighed dramatically, shrugging, "Well, it looks like you've got some thinking to do."

**DTNG**

Clare found Eli in the training room alone, throwing his entire body into each hit he threw at the punching bag. She bit her bottom lip, quickly aroused at the state of he was in; sweaty; breathless; using his whole body with each movement. She shuttered slightly, trying to control her hormones.

"Eli…" she called out softly.

Eli let out a deep breath, turning around to face her. He pulled off his gloves, dropping them to the floor. He quirked an eyebrow, trying to mask his pleasure upon seeing her, but the sweetness in his voice gave him away, "What's up, Edwards?"

Clare bit her bottom lip, thinking about her words as she looked down at the ground. "You and Fitz need to compromise," she stated, daring to look up at him.

Eli's face dropped, his eyes filled with betrayal. He shook his head, "I doubt that will ever happen."

Clare shook her head, her heart breaking as she spoke, "Then I can't be with you. Either of you. Unless you two try to work this out, neither of you are going to be around me."

Eli frowned, closing his eyes, and swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. He opened his eyes, looking back up at her. "But if we make a compromise then… I don't get you. To myself."

Clare furrowed her brow in confusion, "Eli, what are you trying to say?"

Eli sighed heavily, whining bluntly, "Are you gonna sleep with him?"

Clare pursed her lips together tightly to keep her mouth shut and shrugged, her face blushing a light pink tint.

Eli shook his head, scratching the back of his neck.

"Does it really make a difference?" Clare asked, her heels clicking together to stand herself up straighter as she stepped closer to him.

Eli did not move as he replied, nodding, "Yeah. It does. Because that could be my kid. Not his."

Clare stopped merely inches from him, frowning softly, "Eli…"

Eli bit his bottom lip as her fingernails slowly drug down his warm, sweating biceps he had worked so hard to keep chiseled. He tried to swallow the lump of pride stuck in the back of his throat, but he knew he could not. Not this time. "Clare," he whispered softly.

"Shhhh…" Clare hushed softly, leaning in to him, and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Eli kissed her back willingly, wrapping his arms instinctively around her waist. He rested his hand on the small of her back and the other planted on her hip, bringing her body closer to his. She slowly slid her tongue into his mouth, the heat between them practically setting the space around them on fire. She slid a hand up his arm, across the side of his neck, and finally rested it in his hair, gingerly scraping his scale with her neon green nails. He tilted his head to the side, getting better access of the inside of her mouth, his tongue battling with hers. She slowly pulled back with a shaky breath.

Eli nodded frantically, trying to catch his breath, his whole body shaking from the passion pooling inside of him, "Okay. I'll talk to Fitz."

Clare breathed out – whether from the overwhelming intensity of their kiss or relief, he was unsure of. "Thank you," she barely got out between breaths.

**DTNG**

Adam looked at Eli from where they sat on the floor against their lockers. "Dude, seriously?" he asked in shock after Eli told him what Clare wanted him to do. "Has this baby been fucking with her head or something?"

Eli shrugged, trying to joke his way through the situation, "No, usually Fitz and I do the fucking." He winced at the sound of the bitter words.

Adam frowned, shaking his head, "Don't beat yourself up about it. Clare's a smart girl. She'll make the choice that's best for her and the baby." He looked back down at his comic book.

Eli sighed heavily, nodding hopefully at the sound of Adam's words. He looked down the hall as if it would clear his head only to be met by Clare, her hand gripping Fitz's elbow as she drug him down the hallway only a few steps behind her. Eli somehow found the strength inside himself to stand as they stopped in front of him.

"Talk," Clare stated, looking from Eli to Fitz. Her eyes were half closed from exhaustion, pain, and stress, bloodshot from how many times she had cried in the past few days. Her skin had paled to a ghostly white shade and her cheeks were a permanent rosy pink. She looked like death. "Or I'm not going anywhere with either of you again."

"Stop using that against us. We both know you're too infatuated," Eli stated, rolling his eyes at her.

"Excuse you?" Clare exclaimed, dropping her hold on Fitz. She blinked, struggling to speak, "You're such an asshole, Eli."

"So does this mean that you're gonna stop seeing him?" Fitz asked, hope making him almost shake with excitement.

"No," Clare shook her head in annoyance, looking at Fitz, and could not help herself as she reached out, pinching his arm.

"Ow!" Fitz whined, rubbing the reddening spot on his arm.

Eli almost laughed until Clare reached out, pinching him as well. "Hey!" he exclaimed, rubbing the sensitive skin.

Clare's eyes were wide with anger, her body suddenly awake and about to explode. "I'm not talking to either of you until you work this out!" she stated, trying to keep from screaming, but failing miserably. With that, she walked between the two, stalking down the hall, her heels making her hips sashay from side to side.

**DTNG**

Clare reached her locker, slamming it open. She did not need to look up to know Alli was beside her at her own locker. "God! Men are so ignorant!" Clare growled, her nose flaring in anger.

Alli sniffled, nodding, "Yeah…"

Clare shook her head, "I mean, they won't even try to put their differences aside for the baby. What kind of dads are they going to be?" She shoved her physics book between her history and advanced calculus ones.

Alli frowned, her bottom lip shaking with emotion, "Shitty ones." She blinked back tears, tightening her jacket around her to keep herself warm.

Clare looked over at the brunette, about to continue her rant, but froze at the sight of Alli. "Alli…" she said softly in concern, her heart racing. "What's going on? What happened?"

Alli shook her head, burying her face into her locker in embarrassment. She pulled a pathetic smile, laughing through her tears, "Nothing. I'm fine."

Clare shook her head, "No you're not. You're crying."

"This is crying?" Alli asked softly. When Clare nodded, she replied, "Then I've been crying all day."

Clare felt her heart snap in two. She took Alli's arm gingerly, pulling her out of the metal hiding place. "What happened?"

Alli looked up at Clare, sniffling as she tried to control her tears, "I'm a week late." Yet as soon as she uttered the words, she broke down again.

Clare immediately wrapped her arms around Alli, pulling her close. "Oh my god," she breathed out in disbelief. First herself and now her best friend. "Did you tell Drew?" she asked gently, rubbing her best friend's back.

Alli shook her head, sniffling, "No. I haven't yet. I still have to take a test." She pulled back from Clare, wiping at her eyes.

Clare gave her a small smile, running her hand through Alli's disheveled hair. "Hey. Look on the bright side. We might be pregnant together," she whispered comfortingly.

Alli looked over at Clare and smiled a little. "I just wish we weren't fifteen," she stated.

Clare nodded, struggling not to cry, "Me too." She wrapped an arm around Alli's shoulders. "You need to tell Drew."

Alli nodded, shaking at the thought of Drew's reply, "I know. I just don't want him to leave me…"

Clare sighed softly, giving her shoulder an assuring squeeze, "Trust me. I know the feeling."


	11. Chapter 11

_Title: Hot Mess  
Rating: R  
Chapter: 11  
Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation  
Summary: Clare uses her womanly whiles to protect Eli. Eclare. Flare. Misfits!  
Comments: "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Alli sighed, running a hand through her hair. She had finally stopped crying, the shock setting in. "What do I tell him?" she asked, looking back at Clare.

Clare shrugged, leaning back against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked up as Drew started towards their direction. "Better come up with it fast," she said, shoving Alli forward.

Alli squealed, crashing into Drew, who blinked while grabbing her biceps in his hands to steady her. She looked up at him, smiling pathetically, "Drew…"

Drew could not help but smile at the sight of her face. His face slowly fell at the sight of her bloodshot eyes and pale skin. He frowned, furrowing his brow in concern, "Alli?"

Alli sighed heavily, swallowing the nerves stuck in her throat, "We need to talk…"

**DTNG**

Alli and Clare sat huddled together on a bench in the hallway; their elbows entwined together and their cheeks resting against each other in exhaustion. Clare gave Alli's hand a squeeze, taking a shaky breath, "C'mon, we have class." She got to her feet, helping Alli up as well. She turned to walked away when KC stopped her, standing in front of her.

KC held a five dollar bill in front of her face as he teased, "I heard you come cheaper than this, but…" He smirked, meeting her cold eyes, "I thought I'd give you the highest bid."

Clare looked away in pain, her hands guarding her pregnant stomach protectively. "Get lost, KC," she huffed quietly, swallowing the little pride she had left floating around inside of her.

"No," KC shook his head, starting to sway the bill in front of her eyes. "You owe me this. I spent four months with you and didn't get zilch. Now you're pregnant. You're lucky I'm paying you at all."

Drew sighed heavily, his heart going out to Clare after receiving Alli's news a few days before. "Leave her alone, Man."

KC smirked in amusement, throwing the money at Clare and hitting her right in the nose before it floated down to the floor, "Are you kidding? It's the pregnant ones who will go for low prices. They're whores."

Drew's jaw tightened, his hands clenching into fists as his friend continued to taunt the pregnant teen.

"C'mon, Clare. Bend over. Pick it up," KC whispered hotly, reaching out and grasping her sensitive breast. Clare's eyes shut tightly, letting out a small whimper, as he slowly back her up against a wall. He leaned down, kissing her hungrily on the lips.

Drew grasped KC by the shoulder, pulling him off of Clare, before throwing his entire weight into a punch. His fist connected with KC's nose, knocking his friend down on his butt. Drew stared down at KC, his breath heaving, "Don't you ever talk to her like that again."

Drew looked up at Clare, who stood against the wall shaking with sobs. He rushed to her side, gripping her elbows gently to get her to look up at him. When she did, she threw her arms around his neck, emotion shuttering through her. He clasped his arms around her, rubbing her back. "It's okay…" he assured softly, seeing Eli walking towards them down the hall. When the gothic teenager got close enough, he nodded for her boyfriend to take over.

Eli furrowed his brow in confusion, gently taking Clare from Drew. "Hey Gorgeous," he whispered softly in her ear as she buried her face in his neck. He placed his hand on the back of her head, gripping her hair with his fingers. He sighed heavily, rocking her gently from side to side. "It's okay. I've got you now, okay?" he assured softly.

Clare pulled back a little bit, wiping her eyes with her green sweater sleeve. "KC attacked me. He… he taunted me with a five dollar to pay me for sex. A-a-and when I didn't, he backed me into the wall and he kissed and groped me," she explained shakily in a whisper.

Eli's eyes went wide in anger, looking around the area, but KC had disappeared. He pecked her cheek, whispering, "I'll be back, okay, Edwards?" He pulled away from her, turning to Drew, "Look after her." He did not even bother to explain himself as stalked away, his rage taking over his whole body.

Clare stood there helplessly vulnerable as she watched him walk away. Alli clasped her arms around Clare's waist as if to comfort her, but the redhead just stood there lifelessly like a mannequin. She swallowed hard, her eyes shutting when she could no longer see Eli.

**DTNG**

Fitz sat at one of the computers in the library, his eyes fill with curiosity as he stared at the information on the webpage. His face suddenly turned to horror at one of the pictures on the screen.

"What are you doing?"

Fitz looked up at Eli and shrugged nonchalantly, "Learning about being pregnant." He looked back at the page, asking, "Do you know what a mucus plug is?"

"A what?" Eli asked, rounding to stand beside Fitz and leaned down, looking at the picture Fitz was pointing at. "Ugh!" Eli gagged, turning away before he could vomit. He took the mouse from Fitz, exiting the window. "We have a bigger problem than mucus plugs right now. We'll worry about that when we get to it."

"You mean when it breaks?" Fitz asked, surprised Eli knew so much so fast.

"Breaks? W-why would it break?" Eli asked in fear, suddenly horrified at the pregnancy situation.

"The mucus plug holds the baby inside of her and it breaks when the baby comes out," Fitz explained, his eyes filled with wonder by the whole situation before them.

"Clare's not breaking nothing!" Eli exclaimed, finally finding his words. "At least, not when we're done with KC."

Fitz furrowed his brow, suddenly interested in the change of topic, "KC Guthrie?"

**DTNG**

Clare sat in the swivel chair in the attendance office, leaning back in exhaustion. She groaned in boredom, rubbing her stomach. She thanked God that she had not thrown up all day. She shook, sitting up straight in her chair.

God. She had not even thought about God since the night she first slept with Eli. She shuttered, closing her eyes to say a small prayer when suddenly she heard chanting out the window, snapping her out of her meditation. She stood up, going to the window, and anger flared through her.

**DTNG**

Eli went to go throw his fist into KC's face, only to have a giant hand grip his own and crush his hand. He cried out, withering to his knees. KC hovered over Eli, only letting go when a pair of hands pulled him back. KC turned around quickly only to be met with Fitz's hand curled up into a fist.

KC stumbled back slightly, his blood rushing to his nose. He took a deep breath, pulling a knife out of his pocket, as Fitz turned to face Eli.

Eli swallowed hard from where he was kneeling on the ground. His eyes slowly going wide in realization. "Fitz!" he shouted only a moment too late.

KC jumped forward on his feet, plunging the knife deep into Fitz's side. Fitz's jaw dropped in shock, his breath hitching as he fell on his back. KC's pulled the dagger out shakily, dropping it as he ran away as fast as he could.

Eli stood up as a crowd pushed him back away from Fitz.

"Eli!"

Eli turned around at the sound of his name and Clare threw her arms around him in relief. He felt numbness take over his body as he gently pushed her away, grabbing her elbows gently to hold her back. "Clare…"

Clare's watery eyes threatened to fall out as she stared back into his hurt green ones. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"F-F-Fitz," Eli stuttered in astonishment.

Clare's eyebrows knitted together as she looked around for Fitz, fear washing over her. When she saw the crowd forming a circle, she rushed over, pushing through the compressed wave of bodies.

She screamed out at the sight of Fitz lying on the ground, his hands cupped lazily over the wound in his side, blood gushing out of his body. She dropped to her knees at his side, running a hand through his hair gently. She closed her eyes, tears spilling out as she broke into sobs. She laid down beside him, pulling him into her as her body shook with sobs.

**DTNG**

Clare gasped, shuttering awake as an overwhelming smell of cinnamon entered through her nose. She looked around, her chest heaving up and down as she wheezed to catch her breath. Above her stood an ETM, holding a small canister in his hand, causing alarm to rush through her veins. She sat up, only to quickly lay back down on the stretcher, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Please, be careful. She's pregnant."

Clare calmed down at the sound of Eli's voice; it was so close, so comforting. She rolled her head to her right lazily and smiled at the sight of Eli.

Eli sighed in relief, giving her hand a squeeze, which she noticed he was holding. She gripped his hand, closing her eyes. He leaned forward, kissing her forehead. He whispered concerningly, "You passed out and when we couldn't wake you, the ETMs insisted on taking you."

Clare nodded and then her eyes shot open in realization. "Fitz…" she trailed off, her voice hoarse with exhaustion.

Eli ran his other hand through her messy curls, mumbling, "Babe, they took him long before you."

Clare's bottom lip quivered in emotion, closing her eyes as she broke into sobs. As if her world was not shitty enough.

**DTNG**

Clare sat numbly next to Eli at the lunch table in the cafeteria. She stared at the tray in front of her lifelessly.

Eli stabbed the bite of pizza he had cut off for her and held it out for her to take a bite of. "C'mon, Clare. You need to eat," he stated when she turned her head away from him. He sighed heavily, hating to have to use her child against her, but he had to. "For the baby."

Clare looked back at him and opened her mouth shakily. She closed her mouth in disgust when the piece was in her mouth. She swallowed it, touching her stomach. She closed her eyes, trying to feel the connection every mother talked about, yet she received no comfort – only hurt. Maybe the mother-child connection only occurred outside the womb.

Eli sighed heavily, rubbing her bicep gently to comfort her, "He's okay, Clare. The doctor said his surgery went fine. You spent all night in that chair. You had to get out."

Clare shook her head, struggling not to cry, "I miss him. I shouldn't have left him there alone." She stood up abruptly, but he gripped her wrist to pull her back to him.

"Clare, stop. We're going there as soon as school lets out," Eli reminded softly while carefully easing her onto her lap. "Now, please. Take at least like eight more bites." When she shuttered at the thought of eating, he pressed his forehead against her, locking his green eyes with her blue ones. "For the baby."

Clare pursed her lips together as she wiped her eyes. She turned in towards the table, picking up the pizza to take a bite.

**DTNG**

Alli screamed as she stood in a stall in the locker room.

Clare's eyes went wide with concern, knocking on the stall, "Alli?"

The stall door flung open and Alli jumped on top of Clare, screaming, "I got my period!"

Clare was taken aback slightly by both Alli's actions and words. She smiled, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, "Alli, that's great." While she was happy for her friend, Clare could not help but feel a pang of jealousy with the new twist to Alli's life.

Alli pulled back from her, grabbing the pregnant girl by the hand and dragging her out of the locker room into the hallway. She screamed upon seeing her boyfriend, dropping her best friend's hand. She rushed over, tackling Drew from behind.

Clare smiled sadly at the interaction between the couple. She pursed her lips together thoughtfully, opening her purse, and pulled out her engagement ring Fitz has given her only a week ago. She looked at it, contemplating which finger to put it on, and finally settled on her left ring finger.

**DTNG**

Clare sat at in a stiff chair at Fitz's side, her hand resting on his bicep as if touching him would wake him up. She stared at him, afraid that he would die if she looked away. She leaned forward, resting her head on the edge of the bed, chewing through the healing gash on her bottom lip.

Eli sat in a chair next to hers, intensely reading Clare's baby book. His eyes went wide in astonishment, exclaiming, "Our baby doesn't have a heart!"

Clare shot up, slouching back in her chair, and rested a protective hand on her flat stomach. "Excuse me?" she retorted, sending daggers at Eli.

Eli shook his head, leaning over and placing a comforting hand on hers, "No. That's not what I meant. I mean, right now, the baby literally doesn't have a heart. The book says the heart doesn't develop until the fourth week."

Clare frowned, raising an eyebrow, as she informed bitterly, "I'm in the middle of my fourth week."

Eli choked on the air he was breathing, he laughed nervously, "Ohhh…"

Clare rolled her eyes in annoyance, turning her attention back to Fitz. She shook her head, taking his hand in hers. She leaned forward, bringing his hand to her, and pressed a chaste kiss to his palm. "I love you," she whispered against his calloused skin. She held his cold hand against her cheek, closing her eyes, as she started to cry again.

Eli watched her, his heart yearning to comfort her, but he knew he only thing that would comfort her was if Fitz opened his milky brown eyes and whispered a soft hello to her; even pulled her down and kissed her. Eli shuttered softly, not wanting to see them kiss. He reached out, rubbing Clare's back softly.

Clare shook her head, looking over at Eli, as she set down Fitz's hand carefully. "Don't. I don't deserve it. I caused this. If I hadn't slept with him, he wouldn't be here right now," she snapped through tears, her whole body shaking.

Eli sighed heavily, shaking his head, "Clare, you may not deserve much of anything from me or Fitz, but we do things for you because we love you. I love you." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You need to calm down," he whispered, wrapping an arm around her. "All your stress is going to kill the baby."

Clare looked up at him, horrified. "What?" she questioned in astonishment, her heart stopping, as she curled into him.

Eli nodded sadly, but he knew she needed to hear it, as he spoke, "Your stress can affect the baby to the point of death. And I know, even after like a week, you're way too attached to the idea of a child in your arms to just stress yourself out to the point of killing your baby."

Clare took in a deep breath, wiping at her eyes. She had not really even though about when her baby would come out; she had been too busy convincing the fathers to participate. But now that she thought about it, she loved the idea of holding a sweet little baby in her arms and rocking them to sleep. She nodded, biting her bottom lip. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. Eli rubbed her back gently, trying to ease her.

"C-Clare…"

Clare's eyes snapped open, turning her head towards Fitz.

Fitz looked around the room lazily; he looked exactly like he was – on drugs. He blinked, looking up at her. He gave her a tired smile as she took his hand.

Clare sighed in relief, "Thank God." She leaned down, gently kissing him on the lips.

Fitz kissed her back a bit. He closed his eyes comfortably.

"No, Fitz, don't…" Clare begged, running her free hand through his hair.

Fitz blinked his eyes, looking up at her exhaustedly.

Clare felt her bottom lip quiver, trying to control herself for the sake of her child. "The last time you closed your eyes, you didn't wake up," she mumbled.

Fitz nodded tiredly, lifting his arm to reach out to touch her face. Instead, he cried out in pain, as his arm pulled at the sensitive wound on his side. He dropped his arm at his side, closing his eyes.

Clare cupped his cheek, hushing him softly, "Its okay, Babe. You'll be okay." She pressed a small kiss against his temple. He turned his face into her hand, relaxing at her gently touch, as he eased back to sleep.

**DTNG**

Eli and Clare sat in their bed in silence. Clare sat against the headboard, her arms crossed over her chest, staring at the wall opposite their bed. Eli was watching her, his hand gently crawling up and down her thigh. She fluttered her eyes every so often, restraining herself from moaning. She took in a deep breath, dropping her head on his shoulder and cuddling into him.

Eli sighed heavily, his fingertips caressing the crease between her thigh and pubic bones. She shuttered, taking in a sharp breath. She blinked, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She slid back in between his legs, slouching her back against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. He rested his hands on the part of her thong covering her most sensitive area, making her shiver with a soft moan. He slid his hands slowly up her center to her stomach and rested them there, stroking her flat skin with his palms. Her eyes fluttered closed as she placed her hands on top of his with a small smile.

He dipped his head down, breathing hot air against her ear, as he whispered, "I love you."

She sighed contently, mumbling, "I love you too."

Eli opened his mouth to say something else when he felt something brush against his hand. He furrowed his brow in confusion, taking her hand in his own. She spun around before it could hurt her arm, gripping his hand with her own. "What's this?" he asked softly, turning the ring sitting on her third finger on her left hand with his thumb.

Clare's eyebrows knitted together, laughing nervously as she pulled her hand back. She went to remove her ring, but he took her hand back in his.

"Spit it out, Edwards," Eli demanded, maintaining his calm exterior so he did not frighten her.

Clare looked down, avoiding his eyes, as she mumbled, "It's Fitz's ring." She swallowed hard, daring to look back at him. "It's not an engagement ring, Eli," she reassured quickly.

Eli laughed cruelly, his heart breaking, "Then why's it on your left ring finger?"

"Because it doesn't fit on the rest of them," Clare muttered quietly.

"It's a five cent ring, Clare. It can fit on any finger if you fix it right," Eli snapped lightly. He was tempted to take it off her finger and throw it in the trash can. But he knew she would walk out and spend the night in a stiff chair at the hospital instead of in a warm bed. She needed to stay here for the night – warm, comfortable, and happy – to maintain the baby's health.

Clare sighed, rolling her eyes, and slipped the ring off her left hand and onto her right ring finger. "Better?" she asked, lifting her hand and wiggling her fingers in his face.

Eli gave her his classic smug smirk, nodding in reply, "Yes. Much." He leaned forward, pressing a peck of his lips against her nose. He went to pull back, but she placed her hands on his shoulders, pulling him back down to her. They both tilted their heads in opposite directions as their lips touched each others' gingerly.

Clare slid her hands around to his neck, pulling herself back onto his lap. Eli gripped her waist in his hands, pulling her hips down against his in a firm grind. She moaned against his lips and he took the moment to slide his tongue into her mouth. She gasped softly at the sensation, her tongue tangling with his. She raked her nails down his chest slowly, stopping at his nipples to give them a small pinch. He groaned painfully, arching against the headboard to push her hands even closer to his chest. The vibrations from his voice echoed in her mouth, causing her involuntarily moan. Her nails slowly tickled down to his finely chiseled six pack, playing with his skin for a few minutes, before taking the drawstring of his pajama pants in her hands.

She pulled back merely an inch from him, exhaling heavily as he breathed in quickly. Their eyes locked intensely with lust; passion; love. She slowly pulled the knot in the string apart, refusing to take her eyes off of his. He shivered when the elastic around his waist loosened and fell slightly down to the bed, his ass hanging out in the cold air. She bit her bottom lip hotly, whispering, "Whoops."

He smirked at her, sliding his hands up to the bottom of the nightshirt that matched his bottoms. He slowly undid the buttons with one hand, his other hand resting under the loose fabric against the valley between her breasts, to hold her still and feel her heartbeat. He unbutton the last of the restraints on the shirt and brought his hands slowly up to her shoulders, pushing the fabric down her arms.

She shuttered as the cold air surrounded her warm skin. He ran his fingertips up her side, smiling at the sight of goosebumps rising on her entire being. He leaned forward, pecking his lips against her shoulder blade. "You're so beautiful," he whispered against her skin in awe.

She closed her eyes, sighing gently. She placed her hands on his shoulders, pulling herself closer to him. She rested her head in the crook of his neck as she shook violently. He wrapped his arms around her in alarm, rubbing her back soothingly. As he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, he felt something wet against his skin. He frowned, sighing softly, "Clare, I'm so sorry. Whatever I did wrong…"

She pulled back from him shakily, wiping at her eyes, as her face flushed. "You didn't do anything wrong," she assured, shaking her head. "You were perfect." She smiled at him as his hands cupped her face gingerly, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "I just… it's so overwhelming."

"I know," he nodded in agreement. "It's the first time we've actually gotten intimate before you moved in. It can get emotional." He pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss before pressing his forehead against hers. "You want to just go to sleep?" he offered, moving his hands from her face to the small of her back.

She nodded against his head, her eyes fluttering closed. He smiled softly, wrapping his arms around her and slowly scooted down the headboard with his head to lie back on their bed, carefully moving her down on top of him. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, quickly dozing off into a comfortable sleep. He kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back gently, hoping she would sleep through the night for the first time since their earth-shaking news.


	12. Chapter 12

_Title: Hot Mess  
Rating: R  
Chapter: 12  
Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation  
Summary: Clare uses her womanly whiles to protect Eli. Eclare. Flare. Misfits!  
Comments: "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship. This is about two weeks later.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Eli carefully poured a cup of hot water into a mug and just as he set it back on the stove, a shrilling scream filled the air. His eyes went wide in fear, running up the stairs to his room. He threw the door open and found Clare stretched over the edge of the bed, crying, with her pants hanging down to her knees. He rushed to her side, running a hand through her hair, "What's wrong, Baby?"

Clare looked up at him, shaking with sobs, "My pants don't fit."

Eli laughed in relief, wrapping her into him, "Oh, Edwards…" He felt happiness rush through him at her reply, rubbing her back.

Clare shook her head, pushing away from him, through tears, "It's not funny! I'm fat!"

Eli shook his head, "You're not fat. You're pregnant." He leaned down, kissing the small bump on her stomach gently. He sat back up straight, rubbing her stomach, smiling, "We'll go shopping tonight, okay? You should put your sweats on."

Clare scrunched her nose up, her lips jutting into a small pout, "Why?"

"Because they're looser than your jeans and will fit," Eli informed. He leaned down, kissing the corner of her mouth. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna finish making your tea."

Clare sighed, watching him leave the room. She turned her head to the side, looking over at her purple sweats draped over the desk chair. She rolled her eyes, groaning.

**DTNG**

Clare pulled her purse up on her shoulder, looking in her mirror hanging on the inside of the locker. She felt disgusted at the person reflecting back – pale, disheveled, confused, hurt, jealous – this was not her; at least, not a few months ago. She swallowed hard, forcing a smile on her face. That's right; smile through the pain. That is what her father always told her and her mother always acted on.

Her fake smile faded at the reflection in her mirror. She spun around, shutting her locker in the process. She watched Fitz as he limped through the hallway, leaning against his cane for support. She smiled a bit at seeing him sort of walking again. She headed behind him, calling out softly, "Finally figured a way out of that forsaken wheelchair."

Fitz slowly turned to face her, a small smile on his face, "Yeah. Sort of. I have to use a cane though. And it still hurts like hell, if not even more." He winced slightly in pain. She quickly moved to his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, and helped him to one of the benches.

Clare beamed, looking at him in awe, "I'm proud of you." She kissed the corner of his mouth.

Fitz smiled, gripping her shoulder with his hand. "I missed you," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her back.

Clare fluttered her eyes slightly, biting her bottom lip. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking down bashfully, while wringing her hands together.

Fitz smiled softly, suggesting, "We should all live together."

Clare looked up at him, blinking in disbelief, "Wh-what?"

Fitz nodded, meeting her eyes with excitement, "Eli shouldn't get you to himself. Our 'first come, first serve' rule sucks if he's living with you."

Clare snorted, furrowing her brow, "First come, first serve?" She gave him a peculiar smile, shaking her head.

"You're the horniest pregnant woman ever. And so we came up with this rule while I was in the hospital. When you go nuts for sex, whoever is there first is the one who gets to sleep with you," Fitz shrugged nonchalantly.

Clare shook her head, shrugging his hand from her shoulders, "Wait. You guys made rules. When did you do this?"

Fitz shrugged nonchalantly, "When you would be in the bathroom or in the cafeteria."

Clare's jaw dropped in astonishment. "You're actually getting along." The corner of her mouth perked up, causing a half-smile on her mouth. "Wow…" She looked up at him, nodding, "I'll talk to Eli." She leaned up, kissing Fitz hard on the lips. His eyes went wide, shocked by her actions, but willingly kissed her back.

**DTNG**

Clare sat on the ground next to Adam, relaxing against a set of lockers. She sighed heavily, dropping her history book on the ground beside her, and looked over at him, pouting, "I hate history."

Adam shook his head, looking up from his trigonometry book, "I can't believe you think moving Fitz and Eli into the same house is a good idea."

Clare frowned, furrowing her brow, as she spoke defensively, "It was Fitz's idea."

"Exactly," Adam nodded, picking up Clare's history book and flipping through it. "World History? What the hell could you be learning that's so difficult?" he asked, quirking his eyebrow in confusion.

"Something about the Chinese empire. We don't like them anyways; we're not the United States," Clare replied, shrugging the topic off. She sighed, rubbing her slightly elevated stomach, "If Fitz wants to move in with me and Eli, why is that such a bad thing?"

Adam found the unit of Chinese history and sighed heavily, looking up at Clare. "Clare, just because they're trying to get along for your and the baby's sakes, doesn't mean that they'll be _total BFF's_ like you and Alli." He could not help mocking her.

Clare pounded a gently fist against his bicep, mumbling, "Meanie."

Adam rubbed his arm, whining, "Meanie? You're the one who hit me!"

Clare pouted slightly, "Mocking me isn't nice." She broke out into a smile, as did Adam, and the two started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Clare looked up intently at Eli and let out nervous laugh, "Nothing." She slowly got up to her feet. "Um… Eli, is… Um…" She cleared her throat, "You and Fitz are getting along great lately and…"

Adam rolled his eyes, cutting Clare off, "Clare wants Fitz to move in with you guys." He stood up, handing Clare her history book.

Eli laughed slightly, shaking his head, and then looked at Clare, who was staring at the ground, clutching her book tightly in her hands.

"Thanks, Adam," Clare mumbled sarcastically, looking up at him with a glare.

Adam shrugged nonchalantly, "No problem." He walked away before she could bring herself to hit him again.

Clare faced Eli with a shy smile, her bangs falling in her face. "You're not mad?" she asked hopefully.

Eli gave her a tired smile, "Just a little." His face softened completely, putting her at ease.

Clare nodded, "Good."

**DTNG**

Clare groaned, dropping one of the moving boxes on the floor in Eli's room. She stretched, grabbing her back to help the piercing aches. "Okay, I'm done," she sighed heavily, walking by Fitz and Eli, and headed down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Eli asked, furrowing his brow, as he followed her.

"To my room," Clare said, opening the door to the guest room, her eyes wide with irritation. She laughed when he frowned, "You actually thought I was sharing a bed with you both?"She shook her head, walking into her new bedroom. "Wow… That's like a threesome waiting to happen."

Eli shrugged nonchalantly, "You slept with both of us before."

Clare turned around in the doorway, an evil glint in her eyes, as a smirk covered her lips. "Are you guys gonna make out first?" she asked, biting her bottom lip, quickly turning herself on at the thought.

Eli winced at her words, groaning in dismay, "Would I have to?"

Clare threw her head back, still captured in her thoughts, with a soft moan.

Eli's eyes went wide, watching her body lean against the door while withering. Clare reached out, grabbing him by the front of his shirt, and pulled him into her room. She kissed him hard on the lips for a moment before trailing soft bites across his jaw.

Fitz walked down the hall, wondering where Clare and Eli had gone. He sighed heavily, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

Eli laughed softly, looking at the other guy apologetically, as Clare spun him out of the doorway and into her room, slamming the door behind them.

Fitz rolled his eyes. This was exactly why he had moved in and he still got denied.

**DTNG**

Clare stood over the stove, mixing the pot of what she claimed to be mac n' cheese with a wooden spoon. She had calmed down immediately after one round of sex with Eli and was now starving. She peered into the pot at the mixture, pursing her lips together, and pulled a bottle of ranch out of the fridge. She flipped the top open, starting to pour it in.

"Whoa!" Eli exclaimed, walking up behind her. He snatched the bottle from her hand, closing the top with his thumb.

Clare looked up at him with wide eyes, whining, "Hey! Give it back!"

"What are you doing?" Eli asked, putting the condiment back in the refrigerator.

Clare shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm hungry." She picked up the pot by the handle pouring the mix into a bowl. It looked as if it had been once mac n' cheese, but now, it contained peas, ranch, pickles, bacon bits, and even pieces of blueberries.

Eli plugged his nose in disgust, groaning, "Clare, that's repulsive."

Clare shrugged, taking the bowl to the table, and sat down, "I made it for me. Not you." She looked away from him as she started to eat.

"Okay. The whole point of me moving in is so that I get some sex time too!" Fitz exclaimed, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

Clare looked up at him and then turned away, completely unaltered as she continued to eat.

Eli sighed, rolling his eyes, "Clare wants a threesome and started turning herself on and forced me."

Fitz shook his head, spitting, "Bullshit. She did not force you. You enjoyed it."

Eli smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at Clare, "I didn't say I didn't enjoy it. I just wasn't planning on sleeping with her."

"You are such an asshole!" Clare shouted, looking up at him. "You totally were. You would have walked away as soon as I moaned if you weren't planning on fucking me!" She stood up, brushing past both of the boys, and walked up the stairs to her room, clearly annoyed.

Eli's eyes went wide in disbelief at her reaction, calling after her, "Edwards, chill."

Fitz sighed heavily, "It's a good thing you just had sex with her. Because there's no way you're getting any from her now. You pissed her off too much."

**DTNG**

Helen sighed heavily, flipping through the stack of mail in her hands as she walked into the dining room. She paused, separating a small envelope addressed as 'The Edwards Family'. She dropped the rest of the mail on the table, sitting down at a chair, as she opened the envelope.

Helen pulled out the two thick pages out of their holding and froze at the sight of Clare sitting in between two boys, their arms wrapped around her daughter; all three were smiling. The space above them read 'Merry Christmas'. She pulled the second picture out from behind the other and her heart stopped. Tears filled her eyes as her fingertips skimmed over the ultrasound picture; a small dot of an embryo showing in the hazy photo. In the top left hand corner read the name 'Edwards, Mary'. She swallowed hard, wiping at her tears.

"Mom?"

Helen looked up at Darcy, holding the two pictures up, "Did you know about this?"

"About what?" Darcy asked in confusion, reaching out to take the photos from her mother.

Helen snatched them away from her daughter, pressing them against her heart as if they could touch her heart, "Darcy Joanne." She struggled not to cry. "You knew Mary was pregnant."

Darcy bit her bottom lip, looking away, "Mom… she works for my boyfriend." She sighed heavily, looking down at her mother. "I thought she was gonna tell you."

"How could you keep this from me!" Helen demanded, tears cascading down her face. "How could she not tell me this!"

Darcy shook her head, pursing her lips together, "Because like it or not, Mom. You're a real bitch about me and Clare and how we act. She doesn't want you to crucify her because she's pregnant. And she doesn't need the stress you'd put on her."

Helen opened her eyes, looking back at the ultrasound, "I-I… I don't mean to hurt either of you."

Darcy nodded, walking over to her mom, and sat on her lap like she did as a child. "We know you don't, but you still do."

Helen looked up at her daughter, finally controlling herself. "You are going to that school and you are talking to your sister."

**DTNG**

Eli and Clare stood against her locker, their lips pressed together in a desperate kiss. He slid his hands down her arms, grasping her wrists, and pinned her hands above her against the locker. Clare gasped out in shock against his lips while he pressed his body up against hers, smacking her carefully back into the locker.

Clare's eyes clouded with lust, biting her bottom lip as it started to tremble, "My god, you're so fucking hot…"

Eli smirked, lowering his head as he attacked her neck with his mouth.

Clare groaned, arching up against him.

"Clare…"

Clare gasped, quickly shoving Eli off of her, and fixed her disheveled clothes. She blinked in shock, running a hand through her hair. "Darcy?"

Darcy stood there, her arms crossed over her chest, with a smirk. "Why didn't you tell me you're pregnant?" she asked, opening her arms out for her sister.

Clare grinned, rushing into her sister's arms, and held onto her tight. "I thought Peter was going to tell you," she confessed with a shrug.

Darcy shook her head, rubbing her sister's back. "He did. But that gives you no right not to tell me," she stated, pulling back. Her face dropped sadly. "It doesn't give you the right not to tell mom either."

Clare bit her bottom lip in fear at her sister's words. "Mom knows?" she questioned.

Darcy nodded, "Ultrasound came with your Christmas card."

Clare furrowed her brow in confusion, "Christmas card?" When Darcy nodded, the younger girl shook her head. "What Christmas card?"

"The one with you and the two boys who have their arms around you," Darcy explained with a soft laugh, thinking the redhead was messing with her.

Clare shook her head, her blue eyes wide with irritation. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Darcy huffed, trying not to sound too amused, "Oh, this is gonna be good…"

Clare sighed heavily, opening her locker, and pulled out her coat.

"What are you doing?" Darcy asked in confusion, furrowing her brow.

"I'm going to find Mom," Clare informed, pulling her coat on over her arms and zipping it up. She walked past Darcy and Eli, heading out of the school to find her mother.

**DTNG**

Clare pulled her old house key out of her purse, shivering from the cold as she tried to place it in the keyhole. Once she finally unlocked the door, she stepped inside, slamming the door behind her to keep the cold out. She shuttered as the warm air surrounded her body.

Clare frowned when she saw her mother sitting on the sofa in their living room, flipping through an old photo album. She stepped closer to the grieving parent, calling softly, "Mom…"

Helen looked up, balling her tissue in her hand, her eyes bloodshot from crying for so long. "Clare," she gasped, moving to stand.

Clare held her hand out to stop her, shaking her head, "No, it's okay."

Helen shook her head in return, grabbing the throw off the couch, as she stood. She walked over to her daughter, wrapping it around the child's shoulders. "You're red in the face and out of breath. You're going to catch a cold from walking out in this weather. That's not good for a baby," she informed, rubbing Clare's shoulders, struggling not to cry.

Clare's eyes welled with tears, placing her hands on top of her mom's. "I know. I just had to see you."

Helen smiled sadly, giving the teenager's hands a squeeze. "Oh, Clare…" She sat in the rocking chair across from the couch, bringing the tissue to her nose.

Clare sighed heavily, closing her eyes, as she tried to put words together in her head before she spoke. She looked back at her mom, suddenly feeling brave at the thought of being a mother herself. "I want your advice," she said softly, as if almost asking for permission to have her own child.

Helen looked up at her daughter shamefully, "No, Clare. I can't give you any advice. You know where I stand on teen pregnancy. I'd want you to give it up. You're too young." She dropped the shriveled tissue onto the floor. She was speaking in future tense; her daughter grew angry, knowing that she was avoiding their situation.

Clare shook her head, speaking defensively, "But I can. I'm not a kid."

Helen shook her head, her heart breaking, "But you are a kid, Clare. You're a beautiful, sweet little girl. You shouldn't have put yourself into this situation."

Clare's eyes narrowed in anger, her heart racing, "Well maybe you shouldn't be so ignorant to your children when it comes to sex. You didn't even go into detail the one time we talk about sex!" She threw her arms in the air dramatically. "You never said how my body would shake and my mouth wouldn't be able to speak out to him about what I want to say and that I would feel this warm, tingly feeling all over when a boy would take my hand and put it…"

Helen shook her head, covering her ears in ignorance, "I'm not hearing this from you, Mary Clare!" She stood up and started to walk away.

"That's right, Mom! Walk away when you can't handle it! Just like you did with Daddy!" Clare shouted after her, tears of hate burning in her eyes as her body shook with emotion. When Helen turned around, her daughter sighed, gripping her side as a sharp pain slowly snaked its way through her abdomen, "But I can't just ignore the fact that something is wrong."

Helen swallowed her pride, demanding only one thing of her daughter, "Then tell me who the father is. I know it's one of those boys in the picture with you. Which one is he?"

Clare gulped hard, turning pale, and tightening her hold on her side as the pain intensified. She opened her eyes, breathing out heavily, while pushing the sting into the back of her mind, "I don't know. I… I was sleeping with two boys and…"

Helen cut her off, shouting, "First you decide to have sex and get pregnant; then you decide to tell me it was with two boys! Who is this tramp standing in front of me?" She struggled not to cry, covering her mouth with her hand, her heart breaking at the image before her, "What happened to my perfect daughter?"

Clare wheezed, closing her eyes as pain overwhelmed her. She started trembling as if to control herself from doubling over. "Mom…"

"Don't come back here until you bring her back!" Helen snapped coldly, cutting the child off.

Clare shook her head, looking up at the woman before her, while circling her arms around her stomach. She felt the pain stab through her entire body, causing tears to fall from her eyes. She leaned forward, doubling over in pain. Her eyes went wide in fear, gasping for any bit of air she could take in. Her whole body shook violently as she broke out into hysterics, "M-mom… i-it… it hurts… Oh my god… it… hurts… It hurts! It hurts! Make it sto…" She trailed off, barely breathing. She dropped her head, her knees buckling, as she gave into the pain. She collapsed on the floor, her body immediately going limb when it connected with the hardwood floor, as the blanket rested over her head as if to protect her mother from the girl in front of her.

**DTNG**

Fitz sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair, as he leaned forward in his chair. He closed his eyes, fighting back any sign of emotion, afraid to show his softer side if Clare was not before him. They had been at the hospital for several hours now and while Clare had been fading in and out of consciousness all night, she had refused to see anyone every time she had woken up; and it killed him.

Eli stood in a corner, his hands shoved into his pockets, with his head hung low. He closed his eyes when tears sprung into them again, wiping any sign of weakness from his eyes, only to smudge at his eyeliner. He should have told Clare not to go; he should have stopped her; grabbed her by the arm, hand, elbow, wrist, something; he should have taken her in his arms and kissed her; anything that could have prolonged her visit with her bitch of a mother. He felt his depression burn into hatred.

Eli could not control himself as he stalked over to Helen. He pointed at her, shouting in her face, his voice venomous, "Get the fuck out!"

Helen looked up at him from where she sat crying, her puffy eyes full of horror at the boy before her.

"Elijah!" Ethan snapped at his son warningly.

"No!" Eli shouted, looking up at his father. "She did this! She is the reason why Clare is here! The reason she's passed out, hooked up to some oxygen tank to keep her and my baby alive!"

"I don't care whose fault it is. You show Helen some respect, she's Clare's mother," Ethan stated sternly. While he felt sympathetic for his son, he also understood Helen's feelings towards their situation and that this was her daughter in the hospital. Fifteen years old, pregnant, and unconscious in a hospital bed.

"She doesn't deserve any respect from me! She's not Clare's mother! She's not a mother at all!" Eli exclaimed, frantic with his words. "Mom was a kind, gentle, loving person even when she was sixteen and I was born. Don't compare this bitch to her." With that, he walked away, heading down the hall to check on Clare.

Helen looked down, shoving her face in her hands in embarrassment as she shook with sobs. Eli's words hit her hard and she knew he was right. She should not be here; she did not deserve to be here. She caused her daughter so much pain that she had literally lost her consciousness – her mind. And as a mother, the person who knew Clare before she was even born, it killed her.

**DTNG**

Eli walked up to the window, showing Clare's room, as he wiped his eyes, eyeliner now smeared down the sides of his face. His face suddenly brightened at the sight of her eyes opened. He walked through her opened door and sat in the chair beside her bed, whispering, "Hi."

Clare did not look up at him or reply. She just laid there at an awkwardly propped angle, staring at the wall opposite her with emotionless tears. She fluttered her eyes in exhaustion, her nails scratching at the I.V. suck in her wrist. Her nose twitched as if it would remove the oxygen tubes from inside her nose.

Eli sighed heavily, his face dropping. He scooted his chair to the edge of the bed and took her hand in both of his. He blinked, surprised at how cold her pale skin felt even with the heat on and her warm blankets wrapped around her. "The baby's okay," he assured, rubbing her hand gently between both of his.

Clare took in a deep breath and then coughed as the tubes rubbed against the inside of her nose uncomfortably. Her eyes flicked a glance at him, but she other than the subtle movement, her body stayed still. She closed her eyes, gripping his hand in hers.

Eli leaned into to kiss her, whispering, "Clare…"

Clare took in a sharp breath as his soft lips brushed slightly against her chapped skin. She felt her body stiffen, yet ease filled her mind. She slowly relaxed, pressing her lips back against his gently. He pulled back, causing her to whimper. He sighed, carefully pulling her forward, and then moved behind her. She closed her eyes as she leaned back against his chest comfortably. He wrapped his arms around her waist, laying them gently on her stomach as if to remind her of the child; the child who was still alive and needed her so dearly. She placed her hands on top of his, completely at ease, as she fell back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_Title: Hot Mess  
Rating: R  
Chapter: 13  
Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation  
Summary: Clare uses her womanly whiles to protect Eli. Eclare. Flare. Misfits!  
Comments: "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

The heart monitor connected to her chest quietly beeped throughout the hospital room as if the sound were to comfort the numb mother-to-be. Clare stared at the muted television propped up in the corner opposite of her; an episode of _The Office _lit the screen with colors. She had only muted it to ease her nurse's mind, telling him she would sleep with just the light of the television screen on.

Clare closed her eyes, rubbing her small bump of a stomach. She winced slightly at the thought of her child dead before it even had a chance to live; it killed her.

A soft knock sounded on the frame of the open door. "Mary…"

Clare looked up, furrowing her brow in confusion. She swore visiting hours were over. Yet she could not help but smile at the sight of her father.

Randal stood in the doorway, clad in his long winter trench coat, buttoned and tied tightly to keep him warm. His face was red and his breathing staggered. He walked into the room and smiled sadly, placing the single purple carnation on her stomach. He sat in the chair beside her bed, tears dancing in his eyes. "Baby, I'm so sorry you lost the baby…"

Clare's small smile faded as she clutched her favorite flower shakily in her hands. Her eyes went wide in surprise, mumbling, "What are you talking about?"

Randal glanced over his shoulder into the hallway for a moment before looking at her as he spoke, "Your mother said you lost your baby and…" he trailed off slowly in realization, "not to tell you…"

The steady beating increased in sound as Clare's heart stopped, her tears falling from the corner of her eyes as she held her head in her hands to hide. "No…"

"No. No. No… NO!"

Clare shot up in her own comfortable bed, clad in soft yellow and deep purple sheets, her hands flying to the small rise on her stomach. She froze as she sat up in bed, trembling and crying in astonishment. She closed her eyes, sobbing in relief as she held herself in comfort. _It was just a dream._

Her bedroom door flew open at the speed of light, slamming into her wall.

"Clare!"

Two pairs of arms flew around her from either side. She just sat there between her two lovers as she shook with tears.

"It's okay. You're okay," Eli's voice sounded soft and tired, but his eyes were full of concern.

Fitz placed a small kiss on the side of her head, rubbing her back gently, as he whispered, "We've got you. Everything's fine."

Clare slowly eased into a relaxed state, her eyes fluttering in exhaustion. She slid out from the grasps on her and laid back in bed. She opened her eyes, staring numbly at the ceiling.

Eli sighed heavily, shaking his head, "Nightmares."

Clare took in a sharp breath at the word, biting her bottom lip. She closed her eyes, assuring in mumbles, "They're not that bad. I'm not standing in the hallway at school bleeding out anymore. It's more… subtle."

"It's still twisted," Fitz stated disgustedly only to have Eli punched him in the bicep.

"Sensitivity training," Eli mouthed to his friend before running a hand through their girlfriend's hair. He leaned down, kissing her temple chastely. "You want us to leave?" he offered.

Clare shook her head lazily, reaching out with each arm, and gripped each boy by their elbow, pulling them down on either side of her. "Don't leave me," she begged softly with a yawn.

When both boys had settled on either side of her, Clare's entire body eased, her eyes shutting in relaxation as she quickly drifted back to sleep.

**DTNG**

"You've been crying again," Alli stated from where she sat at the bar inside The Dot.

Clare placed the tray on the counter top, rolling her bloodshot eyes at her friend's accusation. "Alli, now is not the time. I'm working. I have like ten minutes until I get off. Can we just save this conversation for then?" she asked, slightly annoyed, as she started to make Alli's latte.

"No," Alli stated factually. "You know what your problem is, Clare."

"I'm pregnant and my best friend lied about being pregnant?" Clare guessed, pouring the hot beverage into a portable cup. She set it down carefully in front the Indian princess.

Alli frowned, before taking a sip, "Ouch." She shook her head with a swallow of coffee. "You don't have enough fun. You should relax. Go out. Have fun. Let your hair hang out. Take off some clothes…"

"First off, this is a family place; no talk of clothing removal allowed; only the action of said removal after hours, according to Peter and Darcy. And, second, my hair is always hanging out. It's too short to pull back," Clare informed, placing three milkshakes and a cup of water on her tray. Lifting it up in the air, she made her way around the counter to the table she had been waiting on.

"Oh, c'mon, Clare. Be a little dangerous for once! You're one hot girl! The world should see that!" Alli exclaimed in excitement.

Clare's face flushed in embarrassment as she set the drinks down for Holly J, Anya, Fiona, and Sav. She turned back to her best friend, gripping the tray against her side, with a sigh, "I did, Alli. And look where I am now." She placed her hand on the two month change resting on her stomach. "I'm pregnant." She headed back behind the counter, grabbing a damp cloth out of the sink, and wiped down the tray.

"There's a party tomorrow…"

"I'm working," Clare cut her off, putting the tray back while tossing the rag back in the sink. She untied her apron, putting it back in its place on the hanger behind the bar.

Alli frowned, motioning to Peter, "I'm sure Peter will let you off."

Clare shook her head, frowning, "Alli, I can't. I already took three days off because I was in the hospital. I can't ask for any more off until I'm either on bed rest or in labor."

"Peter!" Alli called out, waving her arm in the air daintily, to catch his attention.

Peter sighed heavily, walking over to the two teenage girls, "What?"

"Can Clare, please, have tomorrow off?" Alli asked politely, batting her eyes adorably.

Clare jaw dropped in astonishment at her friend's daringness, exclaiming, "Alli!"

"Sure," Peter shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll call Darcy. She'll gladly help." With that, he walked away.

Alli spun slowly back to Clare, smiling brightly, "You're welcome."

Clare rolled her eyes, running a hand through her hair, with a sigh, "I need those tips…"

"You went into the wrong line of business, then," Alli teased, laughing at her own joke.

Clare's lips twisted into a small smile, crying out happily, "Alli, you're a genius!" She slid her jacket on, rushing out of the grill.

Alli's eyes went wide in alarm, shaking her head, "Clare, no!"

**DTNG**

Clare stood in the bathroom connected to Eli and Fitz's room, the door shut between the two rooms, as she curled her hair in perfect ringlets instead of her usual disheveled curls her hair had been stuck in for several weeks now. She set the curling iron on the rim of the sink, unplugging it, before finishing off her red lips with a bit of shimmery lip gloss.

Clare bit her bottom lip, tilting her head to the side, her bangs falling in front of her smoky decorated eyes. She could not help but smirk. _Perfection._

**DTNG**

"Dude, seriously," Fitz stated, looking up at Eli from their bed.

Eli glanced up from his book at where he sat at the desk in the corner. "What now?" he asked, rolling his eyes in annoyance. It Fitz was any dumber, Eli would strangle him.

"How did Japan end up getting wrapped into World War two?" Fitz asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Actually…" a soft, sultry voice filled the air, sending chills up both boys' backs. "They more or less chose to join on their own accord."

They slowly looked over at the bathroom doorway linked to their room. Their eyes traveled up her body slowly as they jumped out of their spots in the room.

Clare leaned against the doorframe, tugging at the untied tie wrapped around her neck. She was wearing her old school uniform – or what was left of it. She stood in a pair of silver stilettos, heightening her at least five more inches than her natural height. Her blue and white checkered skirt was frayed, signaling that she had cut off the bottom half on her own, and rested mid-thigh. She had left her white, wrinkled shirt unbuttoned, showing off the curves of her lacy black bra. One of her old pairs of glasses hung on the bridge of her nose. She slowly made her way to their bed and slowly backed up to the headboard only to have both boys jump her.

Fitz shoved her shirt off her shoulders, kissing the cleavage between her sore breasts while Eli gripped her leg in his hands, laying rough kisses on the skin of her thigh. Clare groaned softly, her body collapsing back on the bed. Fitz heard her begging sounds, lifting his head, and crushed his lips against hers. She kissed him back passionately, her hand fisting his hair. She gasped slightly when Eli sucked the space between her inner thigh and pubic bone, giving Fitz the opportunity to slide his tongue her mouth.

Eli's hand slid up and under her skirt, his jaw going agape against her skin in realization; she had, once again, gone commando. He had just started to slide his finger inside her, when she gasped, consciously kicking Eli away from her lower half and pushing Fitz back from her to sit back. She gripped the headboard behind her, her chest heaving up and down slowly in the air with heavy breaths. She bit her bottom lip, spreading her legs out in front of them, as her skirt rose up to her stomach. "Kiss," she whispered breathlessly.

Eli's eyes went wide in shock at Clare's request. But before he could even come up with a response to tell her no, Fitz's lips were already pressed against his own.

Clare moaned slightly in the background, licking her lips at the sight.

Eli shoved Fitz back, wiping his mouth in disgust before spitting saliva out of his mouth. He glared at Fitz, shouting, "What the fuck!"

Clare's eyes went wide in surprise, her mood dropping. She felt her eyes fill with painful tears, dropping forward to double over.

Fitz wanted to reply to his friend, but instead, crawled over to Clare, wrapping her in his arms. He cupped her face in his hand, tilting her head to look at him, and kissed her cheek. "Hey. You're fine. Eli didn't mean to yell. He didn't mean it, Gorgeous," he whispered comfortingly.

Eli's face soften at the interaction between the two and sighed heavily; while Clare should not have asked him of such a request, he should not have yelled. He moved to sit beside them and nodded in agreement. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Clare turned away from Eli, burying her face in Fitz's neck, as she collapsed into sobs. Fitz scooped her up with a sigh, heading for the door. "I'll be back," he mouthed to his roommate before disappearing into the hallway.

Eli groaned in dismay, banging his forehead against the headboard as hard as he possibly could. _Seven more months._

DTNG

Clare slightly bobbed her head to the music as she stood in the Middleton kitchen, clutching her cup of water tightly to ensure no one could put anything inside the liquid. "I'm like the ringleader; I call the shots; I'm like a firecracker; I make it hot; when I put on a show…" she mumbled the lyrics under her breath to herself.

Clare froze at the sight of Eli, lying on a nearby couch. Yet it was not Eli who made her gasp, but the perky blonde straddling his lap with her tongue shoved down his throat. His hands groped at the hips of Jenna Middleton while their tongues battled against each other, their mouths suctioned together in a feverish kiss.

Fury turned Clare's cheeks red, setting her cup of water down hard, as she stormed into the living room. She gripped the back of Jenna's head, digging her nails into the blonde's skull, and tugged her off Eli mercilessly. She shoved the blonde onto the floor before leaning down and slapping a confused, breathless Eli across the face.

"Clare…"

Clare shook her head at him, shouting over the music, "I don't want to hear it!"

She turned away from him, running as fast as she could. She shut the door to the back porch behind herself, hugging her arms tightly around herself as the cold air enveloped around her. She closed her eyes, sniffling softly, trying to erase the image of Jenna on top of Eli from her mind. She shuttered, struggling to stand as her stomach ached with sickness from the thought. She doubled over, vomiting into the nearby bushes.

"Y'know, bulimia isn't the answer."

Clare chuckled to herself, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, as she looked over at KC, who sat on an elongated lawn chair. "It's more satisfying knowing they're Jenna's bushes," she replied, meeting his sarcasm as she took a spot on the end of the chair.

The side of KC's mouth quirked into a half smile, "Glad you still have a sense of humor to cling to." He pulled the vodka bottle to his lips, taking a long swig. He knew he had been giving her a hard time, but he still offered her the bottle, knowing she was having a tough night just from looking in her pain filled blue eyes.

Clare gave him a small smile, taking it from him, and took a small swig. She took in a deep breath, shuttering from the burning sensation and the cold as it snowed lightly around them. She blinked, bringing her knees up against her chest to keep herself warm, while touching her slightly protruding stomach.

KC quickly removed his leather jacket, sliding it over her shoulders, "You shouldn't be out here without a jacket in the cold while you're pregnant."

Clare looked up at him, giving him a gracious smile, while pulling the coat tighter around her small frame. She nodded, mumbling, "Thank you." She bit her bottom lip as their eyes met.

KC leaned in towards her, whispering softly yet firmly, as he inched closer to her, "I'm gonna kiss you." With that, his lips pressed against hers, yet Clare did not fight him this time. Instead, she gently pushed her lips back against his, their fingers intertwining together playfully.

KC's free hand slid across her hip, pulling her up on his lap to straddle him. She pulled her head back with a gasp as his hips ground up against hers. She looked down at him in astonishment as he tugged off her thin leggings, ripping the purple fabric in two. He leaned up, crushing their faces into an agonizing kiss, pulling Clare even closer to him. Her bruised lips throbbed as she frantically kissed him in return, her hands roaming his sturdy arms carelessly. His hands removed his jacket from her shoulders before he pulled back from the kiss to throw away her lime green t-shirt over the banister and into the snow. He ran his hands across her body, making sure every inch of her was bare skin.

Clare leaned down to kiss him again, only to have him slide her onto her side and into the chair. She looked up at him as he slowly got up from where they were while grabbing her clothes from their places across the porch and snow. He smirked down at her sadistically, holding her clothes to him, "Later, Saint Clare."

Clare did not even wait for him to be gone before she started to cry, shuttering uncontrollably from the cold enveloping her naked body. She gasped as the soft snow slowly covered her pale skin. She bit her bottom lip harshly, closing her eyes to clear her mind.

"Clare! Oh god, Clare…"

Clare opened her eyes and sighed in relief at the sight of Adam as he sat her up carefully, wrapping her up in his coat. "Adam…" she groaned, numb from the cold.

Adam shook his head, scooping her up in his arms carefully. "Not now. We'll talk when we find Eli and Fitz, okay?" he assured, shushing her, as he carried her into the house to get her out of the cold and to search for Eli and Fitz.

**DTNG**

Clare lay in Eli and Fitz's bed, cuddled up under the covers, still shivering slightly from her low body temperature. Alli ran her hand through Clare's icy red hair as if to comfort the pregnant teenager. Clare bit her bottom lip to stop herself from a string of sneezes only to no avail. Her lips were a soft purple, almost lavender, color; her cold skin was a ghostly white. She had not stopped shuttering since Adam had found her.

"Its okay, Clare," Alli whispered soothingly for what felt like the millionth time that night. She had routinely checked the covers to make sure Clare had not been bleeding out from the extreme shock thrust upon her baby.

Adam walked in, two cups in his hand – one of tea and another coffee. He slowly walked over to the girls, handing both mugs to Alli. He sighed heavily, taking a seat at the desk in the corner. "How's she doing?" he asked softly.

"Not too good. She's still freezing…" Alli replied while she placed the mugs on the nightstand. She pulled back the covers, grabbing onto Clare's arms securely to pull her into a sitting position. But when Clare whimpered, tears developing at the corner of her eyes, Alli let her go. She shook her head, "Clare, c'mon. You need to drink your tea. You'll warm up faster."

Eli walked into the room, his eyes full of regret as he watched Alli struggle to move Clare. He hesitated, wanting to help, but knowing where it would end up; in another fight with Clare.

Fitz pushed right past Eli, going to Clare's side, and rubbed her back, coaxing sweetly, "Hey Baby. C'mon." He slid his arms under her armpits, pulling her up against the headboard. She willingly moved for him as he took a seat beside her, wrapping her up in his arms. She leaned into his warm body, resting her chin on his shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open momentarily only to close, her body shaking from the work of the action. He held out a hand and Alli passed him the cup of tea. "Momma, you need to take a sip," he whispered softly, rubbing her back with his free hand.

Clare let out a long groan as she inched around, her back pressing against his chest. Her body went lax against his as if broken in pieces, but they all knew she was only exhausted.

Fitz brought the mug to her lips and slowly fed her a drink. Once the hot beverage hit her tongue, Clare shook in surprise, gasping and then choking on the liquid. She leaned forward, coughing back into a normal breathing pattern. He rubbed her back gingerly with his palm and kissed the back of her neck, encouraging her to continue drinking.

"Maybe if she holds it she won't choke."

Everyone, except Clare, looked up at Eli, who still lingered in the doorway. His idea seemed simple, but no one was willing to admit that they did not want to try it with Clare's physical and metal states. They all just looked down, away from Eli, as if to hide.

Eli rolled his eyes, getting up on the bed, and crawled over to Clare. He cupped her cheek in his hand, tilting her head to face him. "Clare…" he called out softly to her.

Clare forced her eyes open and shrugged him away from her. "Don't touch me, you whore," she muttered bitterly.

"I know you hate me right now, but you need to try to hold your tea, okay? You're just going to keep choking if you don't and that's kind of counterproductive," Eli informed, dropping his hand to her thigh and rubbed her soft, frozen skin to comfort her.

Clare's eyes flared with anger as she finally found the strength within her. She looked up at him, shouting, "I said, don't fucking touch me, Elijah!"

Eli shook his head, leaning in closer, and nuzzled her neck with his own while running his hand slowly up her side. This caused Clare to scream, but it was quickly muffled by her sobs. She hit him hard in the chest with her fist. He snapped up straight in shock, his mouth hung agape.

"Don't put your diseased hands on me, you whore," Clare spat, forgetting the group of people around her because all she could see was Eli. "Did you sleep with her?" she asked skeptically, struggling not to cry.

Eli frowned, his heart being torn in two, "No, Clare, I…"

"You kissed her. You made out with her. You know I hate her. She took KC from me…" Clare started to mumble a small rant under her breath.

Eli cut her short, scoffing, "Didn't take long for you to go back to him anyways, did it, Clare?"

Clare shook her head in disbelief, sighing, "He left me in the snow, naked, Eli. As if to freeze to death; embarrassed, confused, and exhausted. I wouldn't have been drinking with KC if you didn't have your tongue down that home wrecker's throat."

Eli blinked, trying to figure out where to start with her repercussion. "Hold on. You were drinking?" When she bit her bottom lip, he punched the bedding below them. "Dammit, Clare! You're two months pregnant!"

Alli and Fitz had slowly inched off the bed and gone to stand by Adam, watching the charade between the two lovers. "Maybe we should…" Alli started, slowly heading backwards for the door.

"No!" Clare shouted, snapping her head towards the three.

"Clare, you're sick. You need to calm down," Adam sighed heavily, sincerely concerned for his friend's wellbeing.

Clare rolled her eyes, her cold cheeks burning red with anger, as she struggled to pull herself to her feet. "Fuck you guys. Taking his goddamn side," she mumbled, wobbling as she stood on her own only to fall onto the floor on her knees with a gasp.

Eli jumped from the bed to capture her in his arms only to find Fitz had already scooped her up. His eyes were stone-cold, disappointed in both Clare and Eli. Clare buried her head in Fitz's neck as if to hide from Eli, her arm wrapping around his shoulders to help support herself.

"Now is not the time," Fitz stated softly before walking away and carrying Clare down the hallway to her own room.


	14. Chapter 14

_Title: Hot Mess  
Rating: R  
Chapter: 14  
Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation  
Summary: Clare uses her womanly whiles to protect Eli. Eclare. Flare. Misfits!  
Comments: "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Clare stood in the kitchen, washing the dishes in the sink by hand. She stood in silence, numbly scrubbing the plate in her hand with a kitchen sponge. She growled slightly, pushing her body into the stubborn stain.

A knock on the door frame between the kitchen and the living room interrupted her. She sighed heavily, setting the plate down in sink to soak in the hot water and dropping the sponge on the counter, and wiped her hands on a towel. She turned towards the person and crossed her arms over her chest. "Eli…"

Eli took a few steps closer towards her, trying to figure out what to say to her after their small dispute the night before. "You look much better," he commented, trying to be polite.

But Clare was not having their bullshit anymore, she rolled her eyes, mumbling, "What do you want, Eli?"

Eli sighed heavily, trying to find his words. He pointed at her accusingly as he shouted, "You have no right to lecture me about monotony, Clare! You slept with me and Fitz; you still are! And you don't know which one of us is the father of your baby!"

"Fitz is your best friend, Eli!" Clare exclaimed, clutching her biceps so tight her skin turned snow white, and he immediately bit his tongue, dropping his arm. "Jenna already took KC from me! You're letting that two-timing, home-wrecking whore take you from me too!"

"What do you care if she does? You have KC. Who, by the way, stabbed one of your boyfriends!" Eli pointed out, throwing his arms in the air. "He's fucking psycho, Clare! He tried to rape you; twice! He stabbed Fitz! And now, he's left you naked in the cold to freeze to death!"

Clare covered her ears, shutting her eyes tightly, while muttering, "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it…"

Eli grabbed her by the wrists, pulling them away from her face, and shook her roughly. Clare's eyes shot open, gasping in astonishment, as her eyes locked with his. "I love you so much. But I can't keep trying to put your pieces back together if you keep throwing yourself on the ground," he said softly, his eyes welling with tears.

"Stop it!" Clare screamed in his face, tears burning her blue eyes. She closed her eyes, shaking, as she started to cry.

"I love you, Mary Clare," Eli whispered, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. He took in a shaky breath; his eyes running up and down her body as if try to burn her frame into his mind. "You are going to be an amazing mom. And an amazing wife, one day. But, maybe, right now you need to be a single mom, Clare. Maybe it's for the best." His eyes found hers and his heart stopped.

Clare's bottom lip trembled as Eli slowly leaned in to her, their lips pressing against each other's. She wrapped her around his neck as his neck as his hands fastened on her hips, pulling her legs up around his waist. She linked her ankles together, hands nails raking down his neck, as he laid her back on the kitchen table. He pulled his lips back from hers, heaving for air, as he clutched her face in his hands. She stared back at him, gasping slightly.

"It's not for the best," Clare stated quietly, shaking her head. She slid her hands down from his neck to his arms, her eyes falling across his chest. "I love you too much to let you do this to us." She blinked before looking back up to him with innocent sapphire eyes; the look of naivety he had fallen in love with.

Eli placed his hands on her wrists, swallowing hard at the lump stuck in his throat. He leaned forward, nuzzling her neck with his face. She sighed softly, wrapping her arms back around his neck, and ran her fingers through his slick, black hair. He placed a chaste kiss against her warm skin, his eyelashes fluttering against her neck which caused her to giggle. He smirked against her pulse point, sliding her closer to him. "I love you," he breathed heavily.

Clare shuttered, her eyes closing, as she clutched onto him as if her life depended on it. "I love you too."

**DTNG**

Fitz ran his hand through Clare's hair as they lay in her bed, cuddled together. Clare rested her head gently on his chest, wrapped up in his arms, content with the world. He rubbed her bump gingerly, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. She sighed softly, fluttering her eyes closed.

"Mary…" Fitz whispered, his nose rubbing against her ear.

Clare could not help but giggle from his tickling tactics as she replied, "Mark…"

Fitz laughed slightly, pulling his head back bashfully, "Sorry. I know you don't like being tickled."

Clare shook her head, looking up at him, and grabbed his neck gently to pull him back. "No, Babe. It's okay. It's a good tickle," she assured, rubbing the nape of his neck. "C'mere." She tugged him down to her into a gentle kiss.

Fitz pulled back from her immediately, sighing, "Clare, seriously…" He looked down at her, his eyes welling slightly. He ran his fingers across her face tenderly, taking in the beauty of her pale skin, her azure eyes shooting right through his heart, her delicate pink lips; she was so mesmerizing.

Clare blinked, her smile twisting into a frown, "Fitz… what's wrong?"

Fitz shook his head, giving her a small smile, "Nothing." He leaned down, kissing her cheek reassuringly. He sighed softly, whispering against her jaw, "I have never felt so mushy for someone in my whole life. I really love you, Clare. I do." He took in a deep breath, hesitating, but continued. "I know you love Eli, but I wanted to tell you there's more than just Eli here for you."

Clare nodded, brushing her hands through his hair, "I know, Fitz. I love you too, Babe." She pecked the corner of his mouth with a small smile. "And this baby is going to love you as much as it loves Eli." She laid a string of soft kisses on his jaw, pulling him down slowly against her.

**DTNG**

Clare pulled her backpack over her shoulders and groaned, her back kinking in pain. She gasped slightly, muttering under her breath, as she grabbed her purse off the floor, "Only going to get worse." She pulled herself together, heading out of the library only to bump into a tall, lanky body. She gasped in surprise, stepping back, and looking up at the person before her.

Wesley stood in the doorway, gazing down at her awestruck.

Clare blinked back to reality, a sympathetic smile tugging at her lips, "Wesley, I really need to…"

Wesley shook his head, cutting her off, while looking down at the ground sheepishly. "B-b-b-but I wanted to talk to you."

Clare's eyebrows knitted together, wringing her tote bag in her hands. "Wesley…"

"It's about… about biophysics!" Wesley blurted out, pulling his backpack off of his shoulders to get his book. "I-I-I'm failing…" His cheeks turned red with bashfulness.

Clare could not help but smile, ease rushing through her body. She nodded willingly, "Okay."

Clare turned away from him, starting for a vacant table. She pulled her biophysics book out of her backpack as she tossed it on the table with her tote bag. She looked up at Wesley as he took a seat beside her. "What do you need help with?" she asked gleefully, excited to actually be talking about science instead of the recent drama surrounding her life.

Wesley bit his bottom lip, staring at the hardwood tabletop. His pale cheeks were turning a dark crimson. He turned his head, quickly leaning into Clare, and took her lips with his.

Clare gasped in astonishment, jumping out of her seat to get away from him. Before she could control herself, she slapped him across the face. "How dare you," she grinded her teeth together, feeling violated.

Wesley winced as he rubbed his swelling cheek. "But KC said…" he started.

"KC's a pervert," Clare stated, staring down the boy before her. "And a delinquent, at that." She shook her head disapprovingly, "And I can't believe a boy like you would ever try to defy me, Wesley Bettenkamp." She grabbed her bags and book, storming away from him in disgust, while wiping her lips with the side of her arm.

**DTNG**

Clare zipped up her jacket as she walked down the streets of Toronto; she still had to get her Christmas shopping done and barely had two weeks left to finish it all. Thankfully, her list had shrunk this year.

She turned to her left, the Tiffany window display catching her eyes. She swallowed hard, trying her hardest not to look at the shining engagement rings longingly. Fifteen, pregnant with an unknown father… She bit her bottom lip, her hands slowly creeping onto her stomach. If only she knew who the father was…

"Clare."

Clare gasped, spinning around quickly on her heels, and nearly slipped on the icy sidewalk. But a set of strong hands reached out, gripping her arms to steady her. Once she was fully balanced, she looked up slowly, her breath catching. "Daddy…"

Randal stood before his daughter, his eyes filled with the desperation to hold her. "Clare…" he sighed in relief, running a hand through her messy curls. "D-D-Darcy told me your mother kicked you out. I am so sorry, Princess."

Clare shook her head assuredly as she gripped at her tote bag, shrugging, "Its okay. I'm in a safe place." Her eyes were hopeful, praying her mother had not told him the full details of her situation.

Randal shook his head, "You should have come to me when you found out you were pregnant, Clare. I wouldn't have turned you away."

Clare smiled sadly, her eyes filling with emotion, as she looked away from him, "Dad…"

"Mary, I love you, Pumpkin. I would never turn you away," Randal confessed before pulling his daughter into his arms.

Clare buried her face in his chest, struggling not to cry. She wanted so desperately to wrap her arms around him, to milk every bit of comfort out of him that she could receive, but she could not bring herself to do such actions. Instead, she pulled back, looking up at him bravely. She shook her head, "You already turned me away. You didn't just walk out on Mom when you left. You walked out on me too."

Randal frowned, sighing heavily, "Clare, you know you could have left with me…"

"I don't want to leave with you!" Clare snapped, cutting him off. "I wanted you to at least have the dignity to tell me you were leaving. I'm your daughter, for Christ's sake!"

"Clare, please… just calm down," Randal begged, grabbing her bicep gently in his hand.

Clare tugged out of his grip, shaking her head, "No. I am fifteen and pregnant and you left me and Mom kicked me out." She looked up at him, repulsion inching through her being. "You don't think I have a right to be mad at you, don't you?"

Randal shook his head, holding his hands up in defense, "I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to," Clare stated. She took in a shaky breath, looking at her feet. "I know I'm a disappointment. I'm not like Darcy. I'm not pretty. I'm not popular. I'm not pure. I'm not a cheerleader. I'm not talented. I don't attracted good boys like Spinner and Peter." She dared to look back up at him, rubbing her stomach comfortingly. "But I'm an intelligent girl and I'm your daughter. I'm your daughter."

Randal's mouth hung agape at his daughter's words as he watched her walk away from him, disappearing into the cold winter's night. He swallowed hard, his eyes drifting toward the window display she had been eyeing and sighed heavily.

**DTNG**

Eli pulled up in the driveway of Clare's old house, shutting off his car. He looked over, stealing eye contact with Fitz, who was propped up against the passenger door with an exhausted Clare wrapped up in his arms. Her head rested lazily against his chest, passed out from working all day at The Dot. Eli hated the idea of sending Clare inside her old home to be attacked by her parents after working a nine hour shift, but he knew it was the only good time for the parties involved. He glanced at his watch; 12:34.

Fitz gave Clare a solid squeeze, whispering comfortingly in her ear, "Hey Baby. Wake up." He placed a soft kiss behind her ear.

Clare groaned, rubbing the makeup from her tired eyes. She shook her head, mumbling against his chest, "Carry me…"

Eli smirked at the sound of her reply. He shook his head, looking back at Fitz. "I don't like this," he stated.

"Get over yourself, Elijah. I had sex with both of you yesterday," Clare retorted quietly, cuddling closer to Fitz while gripping the sides of his shirt in her hands.

"Clare, you need to wake up, okay?" Fitz informed, carefully pushing her back.

Clare gave a small smile, leaning back against the seat they all sat on. "What is this? A game? Guys, I'm really tired and…" She trailed off as she looked out the window, her eyes adjusting to the house before them. She swallowed hard, her stomach sinking. "This isn't our house…"

"This was his idea," Eli stated, gripping the wheel in his hands until his knuckles turned white.

Clare looked at Fitz, her eyes filling with tears of betrayal. "Mark, how could you?"

Fitz frowned, reaching out, and cupped her cheek gingerly with his hand, "Blue eyes, you need them right now. And I know you want to talk to them. They promised to be good while they're around you." He leaned in to peck her cheek, but she turned away from him as she started to cry. He sighed, whispering in her ear, "Your kid needs at least a grandma."

Clare closed her eyes painfully, nodding in agreement, "Okay…" She snapped her head back in his direction, pointing her index finger at him, "The second they start to argue, I'm leaving and I'm not talking to you for a week."

Clare turned to Eli, shooting him a dagger-filled glare to move. Eli gladly obliged, getting out of the driver's seat. When she stepped out, he swooped her into his arms, crushing his lips against hers. She gasped at the sudden action, but kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck quickly. He pulled his lips away from hers, pressing his forehead against hers, and stared into her eyes. "You can do this," he stated softly.

Clare nodded, closing her eyes, as she clutched tightly to him. "If I don't come out alive…" she started quietly.

"You will. Your parents don't believe in abortion," Eli reassured jokingly and smirked slightly when he felt her smile against his cheek. He slid a thick piece of paper in her hands, hoping it would help.

Clare turned her head, kissing him one more time, before pulling back to head inside. She stood at the top the porch stairs, reaching to open the door. She hesitated, dropping her hand. Was that a bad idea? Would that get her yelled at since she did not live there anymore? She took in a deep breath, her whole body shaking, as she opened the unlocked door and stepped inside.

Clare closed the door behind herself, gripping the paper tightly in her hand. She looked down at it, standing in the doorway of the house, and smiled sadly. She held it out, finally looking up at her parents who were sitting as far away from each other as possible; her mother in the rocking chair and her father on the loveseat. "I have my eight week ultrasound," she offered timidly and then looked at her feet as her shoes shuffled nervously beneath her.

"Clare, take a seat," Helen stated coldly, gesturing toward the couch across from her parents.

Clare shook her head as she chewed on her bottom lip, "I-I-I really don't think that's a good idea." She looked down at her ultrasound picture, tears quickly filling her eyes, as she spoke, "I know Daddy hasn't seen any of these yet and I have a new one and thought you would like to see y-your… gr-grandchild."

Randal could not help but smile sadly at his daughter as he got up to go by her side, "Clare…" He stopped when he stood before her and reached out for the picture. "May I?"

Clare looked up at him in wonder, tears trailing out of her bloodshot blue eyes, and nodded frantically. She thrust the picture into his hands, taking in a deep breath, "Of course!"

Randal took the picture and stared at it, his eyes going wide in amazement. "I just… I can't believe my little girl…" he trailed off, taking in a shaking breath.

Helen stormed over to her ex-husband, pointing at their daughter the whole while. "See what you get?" she asked, snatching the photo from him. "Let her turn around, you said. And she's turning into a delinquent!"

Randal felt something snap inside when his ex-wife shouted at him. He glared down at the tiny woman, shouting back, "I'm trying not to harp on her!"

"Stop it!" Clare shouted. "You two can argue about whatever the hell you want," she snapped her picture back into her own hands, pressing it to her chest protectively, "But you are not bringing my child into it." She looked up at them bravely, sobs shuttering her entire body, "Neither of you deserve this."

"Clare, you're not ready for this," Helen sighed softly, her hands resting on her hips.

Clare nodded frantically, gasping painfully between sobs, "Yes, I am!"

"Mary," Randal frowned, looking down affectionately at his daughter, while pursing his lips together in thought.

Clare looked up at her father hopefully, whimpering, "Daddy…"

Randal blinked back the few tears lingering in his eyes as he explained gently, "I will support you. So will your mother. But we know how hard it is. A child is a big commitment…"

Clare nodded, tears cascading down her face, crying out, "I know that! I-I-I have a job and two committed relationships and I'm getting good grades in school and…"

"Clare," Helen shook her head, placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder and gave the child a squeeze. "You know that's not enough."

Clare looked at her mother, sobbing wholeheartedly, as Helen's arms wrapped around her. She clutched tightly to her mother. Her eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of her father's strong hand on her shoulder, thanking God she had finally come to something that would stop the fighting.


	15. Chapter 15

_Title: Hot Mess  
Rating: R  
Chapter: 15  
Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation  
Summary: Clare uses her womanly whiles to protect Eli. Eclare. Flare. Misfits!  
Comments: "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Eli stood in the doorway of his bedroom with Fitz, shaking slightly as his nerves sank in. He looked up at the taller boy, swallowing hard. "I can't do this," he muttered his confession.

Fitz shook his head, whispering assuredly, "You'll be fine. Besides, this isn't for you. This is for Clare." He froze at the sound of creaking footsteps on the stairs. "Now or never, Goldilocks."

Eli's whole body went tense, but before he could object, Fitz's lips were crushed against his. Fitz placed his hands on the smaller boy's hips, pulling their bodies together tightly. He smashed the emo-esque teenager against the wall. Eli slipped his arms onto Fitz's shoulders, tugging himself up on his toes, as he met his best friend's passionate kiss.

Clare sighed heavily in exhaustion, walking down the hallway, but stopped at the sight of Eli and Fitz out of the corner of her eyes. She spun towards them, her jaw dropping agape. She chewed on her bottom lip, watching her two lovers making out before. She gasped, a wave of heat pooling in her stomach, as Fitz toyed with Eli's belt buckle.

Eli pulled his head back with a gasp at the action. He opened his mouth to complain, but only let out a moan as Fitz nipped at his jaw line. The older boy tugged the belt out of its place and tossed it to the side, his mouth sucking at the sixteen year old's pulse point. "God dammit," Eli groaned softly, gripping his friend's hair tightly.

Clare's knees buckled submissively below her as she moaned at the sight before her. She leaned backwards, colliding into the wall with a loud thump. She slid down the wall slowly until her butt connected with the floor. Her eyes filled with lust as she ran her hands down the side of her body, dying to be touched. She let out a small string of moans as if to get some attention from her boyfriends.

Eli and Fitz did not seem to falter; Clare's noises only fueled the fire burning inside of Fitz. Fitz pulled himself away from Eli, only to rip off the smaller boy's shirt. He ran his hands slowly up Eli's sides. Eli fluttered his eyes slightly, moaning softly, but froze at the sight of Clare in the hallway alone. He looked up at Fitz, who had followed the gaze.

Clare had moved to lay on her side, her eyes closed as her imagination ran wild inside of her. She let out a string of moans, screaming, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Her body shook against the hardwood floor, sweat pouring off of her body. Her nails scratched against her own skin as if to hold on to something.

Clare gasped when a pair of lips pressed against the side of her neck, her eyes popping open. She shot up into a sitting position, her cheeks flushing bright pink, as she looked down bashfully.

Eli sat on his knees, rubbing her arm, with a smile. He leaned in closer, pushing his nose through her hair to tickle her ear, and whispered, "I hope it was worth it."

Clare met his eyes with a giggle, nodding, "For sure." She leaned into him, capturing his lips with her own.

Eli wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on the small of her back, as he returned the kiss. He pulled back away a moment and nodded back towards his room. "It was his idea," he informed, not wanting to take all the credit for their performance.

Clare looked up at the doorway. Fitz stood leaning back on the frame while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. His face was slightly flushed from the lack of breath and his body was shaking as it found its coordination.

Clare found her way to her feet and quickly tumbled over to Fitz. She gripped the front of his shirt, tugging him into the room after her. She kicked the door shut behind them.

**DTNG**

Clare ran her hands across Fitz's perfectly chiseled abs as she towered ever so slightly above him. She bit her bottom lip, looking up at him, her eyes full of desire.

Fitz laid beneath her, smiling at her. He grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her down to rest completely on top of him, their lips pressed together in a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tilting her head to the side to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth, sliding his tongue out, and parted her lips with the muscle. She bucked her hips down against his, their naked bodies sticking together with sweat.

Clare threw her head back with a gasp as Fitz thrust back inside of her. He gripped her hips with his hands, rocking her hips against his. She felt her breath hitch as he quickly found her most sensitive spot with his tip. She froze, a string of moans escaping her lips as he quickly pumped himself in and out of her. He felt her tighten around his hardness and slowed down his thrusts.

Fitz leaned forward, pressing his lips desperately against hers. She tangled her fingers in his hair, digging her nails into his scalp, while moaning into his mouth. Their bodies shook at the same moment, their hands clutching each other's bodies tighter together, as they climaxed. He rocked their hips together, riding through their orgasms.

Fitz collapsed on the bed in exhaustion with a sigh as he tried to catch his breath. His fingertips trailed up and down his lover's back, causing her to shutter.

Clare lay on top of him, unwilling to move her warmth away from him. She rested her head on his shoulder, breathing heavily on his neck. Her eyes fluttered closed, sleep quickly overcoming the girl.

Fitz almost panicked as her body went limp against his, but relaxed when he realized she had fallen asleep. He smiled, pressing a chaste kiss against her forehead, while running his hand through her hair. "Goodnight, Clare," he whispered, reaching over to turn off the lamp on the nightstand.

**DTNG**

Clare tugged her denim blue smock dress down, shifting her legs covered in purple leggings together nervously. She had just finished her biophysics exam and had been told to immediately attend to Mister Simpson's office. She wiped the smudges of lipstick away from the sides of her mouth until the hot pink color only appeared on her lips.

Clare took in a deep breath, stopping by her own desk to grab her tote bag, and then continued her journey to Mister Simpson's office. She knocked on the open frame with a small smile, calling out softly, "Mister Simpson." When he looked up at her, her breath hitched nervously. "You wanted to see me?"

Mister Simpson smiled, motioning to one of the chairs in front of him, "Yes. Take a seat."

Clare shut the door behind herself and sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs across from the principal. She swallowed the lump in her throat as her nausea started to come back.

Mister Simpson's eyes were filled with sympathy as he closed the file in front of him that rested on his desk. He slowly slid it under his keyboard as he spoke, "Now, usually, the faculty waits for a student to console in them or, if we have a hunch, we send a student to Ms. Suave…" He looked back up at her with a smile, "But you're a special exception, Clare."

Clare's hands roamed over her aching stomach, her face paling with anticipation. "Am I in trouble?" she asked, hoping his answer would put her mind at ease.

"Well, not with the school," Mister Simpson replied simply. "Now, you have the right to not respond to any of this, Clare, but we've all heard the rumors and…"

Clare nodded, cutting him off with her confession, "I'm pregnant." She chewed on her bottom lip, looking down at the vomit colored carpet. She grimaced, closing her eyes, as her stomach lurched inside of her body. She looked back up at her mentor willingly.

Mister Simpson's eyes were filled with something no other adult had shown her. It was an emotion she had not seen anywhere in the past two months. Disappointment. "And you're…"

"Don't worry," Clare assured with a smile, holding her hand up. "I'm due in July. You won't lose your secretary just yet." Her eyes filled with hope, trying to cheer him up.

Mister Simpson chuckled slightly at her comment, shaking his head, "And you're doing okay? Eli's dad, Mister Goldsworthy, told us you were in the hospital for a few days…"

"I fail at stress management when it comes to being pregnant. But I have it under control now," Clare replied, her smile not faltering. "My doctor gave me some reading on it."

Mister Simpson sighed in relief, a heavy weight being lifted off his shoulders, "Alright. Well, you should get back to your exams." He stood, going to open the door for her. "I'll see you tonight at the dance?"

Clare looked up at him, shrugging, "I think so. I have to ask… my date… first." She could feel herself strangling to get the words out. She knew if her principal found out about her polygamous situation, he would look down on her even more than she was sure he already did for being pregnant at fifteen. She carefully placed a hand on her stomach.

**DTNG**

Eli leaned over the table in the family economics classroom, watching his girlfriend as she washed the dishes she had used for her food preparation final.

Clare quirked an eyebrow, feeling his eyes on her. "Yes, Eli?"

Eli leaned against the counter, "So… I think you and Fitz should go to the dance tonight."

Clare set the pan on the stove, turning to face him. "Why?"

"You guys could use some time alone and I have to finish Christmas shopping," Eli shrugged nonchalantly, but Clare could see right through his chill exterior as his greens eyes reflected his nervous emotion.

Clare shook her head, turning the sink off, "You finished Christmas shopping last week. I'll act surprised when I open my present." She wiped her hands on a towel she had left on the counter. "I want to go to the dance with both of you. You don't have a choice. Unless…" She pulled the rest of the dishes slowly out of the sink. "You decide to tell me the truth."

"I'm just going out to get things done, Clare," Eli sighed in annoyance.

Clare's heart stopped in realization. "With Jenna?"

Eli shook his head, "No. Alli."

Clare's stomach dropped in disbelief at his words. She did not even think about it as her hand gripped the pan handle. She pulled it off the stove and started hitting him violently with the object. "You asshole!" she screamed, tears burning in her eyes. "Fucking my best friend is worse than fucking that trashy little home wrecker! She's my goddamn best friend!" She continued to hit Eli on the shoulders, chest, and head with the metal object.

Eli tried to cover himself, searching for words, to save himself, "Clare… Clare… It's not…"

"Ms. Edwards! Stop it this instant! Mr. Simpson's office! Both of you!" Mrs. Dawes exclaimed.

Clare hit Eli one more time in the head before dropping the pan on the counter. She wiped at her wet eyes with the back of her hand, rushing out of the room. She refused to even acknowledge him. He did not deserve it. She knew being was Fitz and Eli was definitely a challenge for both boys, but to sleep with a girl and her best friend. She felt as if she would throw up.

**DTNG**

Alli stared at her phone, the time slowly ticking away. She groaned, rolling her eyes. "Come on, Eli!" she whined to no one in particular as she jumped up and down on the icy sidewalk to keep herself warm. She refused to face the Tiffany's window because she knew she would die of greed.

"I'm here!" Eli's voice sounded exhausted as he quickly approached Alli, a coffee cup in each hand. He handed her the larger, "Venti soy peppermint latte."

Alli could not help but smile as she took the cup. "You're forgiven."

Eli sighed. "I wish Clare was as easy as you were."

"Excuse me?" Alli quirked a defensive eyebrow as she sipped her coffee.

"She thinks we're going out on a date or something," Eli shrugged, rolling his eyes.

Alli's eyes went wide in surprise. "Why would she…? What did you do, Eli?" she demanded.

"I told her we were going Christmas shopping and she thinks that means we're having sex or something completely irrational like that," Eli replied before chugging half his coffee to keep himself warm.

Alli scoffed, laughing slightly, "That's a joke. I'm not a cheater. Even if the two of you are."

"Jenna was a mistake, okay? I made one mistake. She slept with Fitz for an entire month and I'm the bad guy for making out with one girl one time while I was drunk. And now I'm busy and she beats me with a frying pan," Eli grumbled, rubbing his slightly purple cheek.

Alli narrowed her eyes, peering at the bruise through the dimly lit street. "A frying pan?"

"It was the only thing she had in reach. I'm just glad she had putting her knives away at that point," Eli sighed thankfully.

Alli frowned at his words as Eli looked through her at the window display. "So… are we going to do this?" he asked.

Alli smiled slightly with a nod, "Of course."


End file.
